


Das Spiel

by WeirdAngel



Series: Der Master und sein Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, M/M, Multiple Partners, S&M, Sexual Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Doctor und der Master machen Urlaub von ihrem Alltagsleben in den Bergen. Der Master drängt den Doctor wieder eine Woche 'das Spiel' zu spielen, der sich aus Liebe darauf einlässt.  Was erst nach einer simpeln Sexspiel Woche aussieht entwickelt sich zu bitterem Ernst. Wird der Doctor je wieder der selbe sein, nachdem was ihm passiert ist? Kann Torchwood helfen?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alltagsleben

Sie waren nun seit drei Monaten zusammen unterwegs und das Alltagsleben fing sie so langsam ein. Der Master war außerordentlich genervt von der Unordnung, die der Doctor überall in der Tardis hinterließ. In der Küche stapelte sich das Geschirr und im Schlafzimmer lag haufenweise dreckige Wäsche.   
Erst wenn kein Teller mehr sauber war begann er mit dem Einräumen der Spülmaschine. Was die Unmengen an dreckigen Unterhosen und Socken anging, so blieben diese liegen und die Wäscheberge wurden höher. Er schien fast einen unbegrenzten Vorrat von sauberen zu besitzen. Der Master musste häufiger waschen, da er gerade erst angefangen hatte sich neu einzukleiden. Er dachte aber nicht im Traum daran, die Sachen des Doctors auch mit zu waschen. Der Gestank von miefiger Wäsche wurde langsam unerträglich im Schlafzimmer und er beschloss seinen schlampigen Mitbewohner, deswegen zu Rede zu stellen.   
Der Doctor war im Kontrollraum der Tardis und starrte gebannt auf seinen Bildschirm.  
„Doctor, wir müssen reden, so geht das nicht weiter. Deine Berge ungewaschener Unterhosen sind mittlerweile höher als die Bettkante und ich muss Slalom laufen, um durch den Raum zu kommen. Es reicht! Überlass mir die Kontrollen für ein paar Stunden und geh waschen.“  
„Ich dachte du hättest neulich gewaschen. Warum schmeißt du die Sachen von mir nicht mit rein? Du könntest mir auch mal helfen.“, murrte der Doctor für den ‚Wäsche waschen‘ ein rotes Tuch war.  
„Dir helfen? Was hast du denn zu tun? Du wartest darauf, dass die Tardis uns zu einem Platz bringt, wo wir helfen können. Steuern tust du sie mit deinen Gedanken. Kein Grund nicht mal was anderes zu tun als hier oben auf den Monitor zu starren. Ich weiß, dass du da ein Logikspielchen spielst und nichts Hochwissenschaftliches machst. Wenn du wenigstens mal wieder Bücher lesen würdest oder einmal Werkzeug zur Hand nehmen würdest. Diese Tardis braucht dringend ein neues Steuerungselement. Sie fliegt sich wie ein langsamer alter Oldtimer.“  
„Hör nicht auf ihn, Süße.“, antworte der Doctor und strich mit der Hand liebevoll über die Konsole. „Ich mag Oldtimer. Master, du nervst mit deinem Ordnungswahn. Ich hab jetzt keine Lust zu waschen.“  
„Und ich werde nicht mehr in so einer Miefhöhle nächtigen. Ich schlafe in meinem Zimmer. Sex kannst du  abhaken. Bei der Unordnung bei dir komme ich nicht in Stimmung. Außer in diese gewisse Stimmung dich durchzuprügeln die ganze Nacht.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Dann schlaf in deinem Zimmer. Ich kann auch mal Ruhe brauchen in den nächsten Nächten.“, gab der Doctor eingeschnappt zurück.  
„Na gut, dann erstickte in deinem Müll und vergehe vor Lust. Ich ziehe mich jetzt in mein Labor zurück.“, sagte der Master und ging wieder nach unten.  
  
Der Doctor sah wieder auf seinen Monitor. Irgendwie musste er dieses Rätsel doch lösen können. Er war innerlich nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Der Master bestand auf Ordnung. Er hasste das.   
Seine wirren Träume ließen ihn nicht so gut schlafen und deswegen war er in letzter Zeit sehr angespannt. Er sehnte sich nach Erholung und etwas Ruhe. Ein Urlaub vielleicht? Naja, er würde ohnehin irgendwann zu ihm gehen müssen, denn er wollte nicht alleine schlafen. Die Alpträume quälten ihn dazu zu sehr. Die einzige Medizin dafür war in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, obwohl auch das nicht wirklich immer half. Diese Angst ihn zu verlieren war allgegenwärtig in seinen Gedanken, vor allem wenn er ihn zurechtwies, sauer auf ihn war. Seit ihrem Streit vor drei Monaten wurden seine Ängste schlimmer und schlimmer. Der schiere Gedanke noch einmal alleine reisen zu brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso und das machte es nicht wirklich besser.    
  
Genervt brütete der Master die nächsten Stunden über einem Experiment. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften zwischendurch ab. Irgendwie musste er ihn doch dazu bringen können ordentlicher zu werden. Er wusste genau, dass der Doktor spätestens in fünf Stunden bei ihm klopfen würde, um ihn irgendwie ins Bett zu zerren. Er würde dann solange quengeln bis er seinen ‚Blümchen Sex‘ bekam und sich dann an ihn kuscheln. Davon bekam er nie genug.  
Es war auch nicht unangenehm. Er fühlte deutlich, wenn der Doctor sich so an ihn klammerte, wie sehr er ihn wirklich liebte. Dennoch trieb er den Master zum Äußersten mit seiner Unordnung und seinen sehr seltsamen moralischen Vorstellungen manchmal. Warum musste jedes noch so grausame Monster eine zweite Chance bekommen? Niemals wählte er den einfachen Weg. Es war manchmal zum aus der Haut fahren mit ihm und seiner Unfähigkeit zu töten.   
Der Master brauchte mal wieder seine Art Unterhaltung. Er würde ihn um ein ‚Spiel‘ bitten müssen und um seine absolute Unterwerfung für diese Zeit. Er wusste ja wie sehr der Doctor Schmerzen bis zu einem gewissen Grad liebte, weil sie ihn von der Wirklichkeit ablenkten und er sie als gerechte Bestrafung für seine Taten empfand. Auch wenn der Master, dieses Schuldgefühl bei ihm nicht verstehen konnte, alles was er getan hatte war nie zu seinem Vorteil gewesen.  
  
Nach vier Stunden kam der Doctor zu ihm und umarmte ihn von hinten.  
„Hey, bist du immer noch böse auf mich?“, fragte der Doctor ihn mit verführerisch, sanfter Stimme.  
„Ich bin immer noch sauer wegen der Unordnung. Miefende Wäsche ist ekelhaft.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Wir können ja hier bei dir schlafen. Und…das Bett ist groß genug für Spielchen.“, sagte er und begann sehr zudringlich zu werden.  
„Ein Spielchen? Handschellen, Reitgerte und ein Blowjob für mich?“, fragte der Master.  
„Wenn du willst. Ich dachte du fickst mich und dann schlafe ich hier bei dir?“, fragte der Doctor hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ich möchte heute einen Blowjob von dir und du bekommst dafür eine Überraschung, aber noch nicht heute.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Eine Überraschung?“, fragte er neugierig.  
„Ja Doctor. Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen neues Spielzeug gekauft.“ Er grinste breit. „Aber eine Bitte hab ich noch. Ich will wieder ein richtiges Spiel mit dir spielen. Eine Woche lang.“  
„Eine Woche ist so lang, Master.“, murrte der Doctor.  
„Eine Woche lang keine Widerworte. Ich verspreche dir du wirst immer deinen Trostsex bekommen. Aber du wirst dafür mit Haut und Haar mir gehören.“, sagte der Master und fühlte wie er hart wurde. Der Doctor sah ihn lustvoll an.  
„Wenn dich das so anmacht, dann gehörte ich dir in einer Woche deiner Wahl.“  
Der Master stand auf und küsste den Doctor stürmisch.   
Sie rissen sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib, während der Master den Doctor zum Bett schob. Mit Handschellen fesselte er seinen Freund ans Bett und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Gut das die Reitgerte immer in seiner Nähe war. Er schlug genüsslich zu. Der Doctor wand sich unter seinen Schlägen. Das lustvolle Stöhnen aus seinem Mund machte den Master nur noch geiler. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, drehte ihn wieder auf den Rücken und schob seinen Schwanz in den Mund des Doctors.  
„Na los blas mir einen!“, befahl er.  
Der Doctor war verflucht gut mit der Zunge und er konnte nicht lange an sich halten. Er ließ sich erschöpft neben den unbefriedigten Doctor fallen. Das klägliche Wimmern seines Geliebten nach Erlösung machte ihn schnell wieder geil und er vögelte sein Liebling hart durch, aber massierte ihm dabei den Penis sehr zärtlich. Sie kamen beiden gleichzeitig.   
Der Master befreite den Doctor von den Handschellen und dieser schmiegte sich an ihn. So schliefen sie ein.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde der Master plötzlich wach. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren.   
Der Doctor war nicht da.  Nein, er saß nur auf der Bettkante. Aber er weinte.  
„Theta, was ist los?“, fragte er sanft. Er hasste es, wenn sein Freund weinte, denn er fühlte sich dann sofort schuldig. So wie zu ihrer Kinderzeit, wenn er auf ihn aufpassen sollte und seinem Freund dann trotzdem etwas passiert war.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Koschei.“, log der Doctor und versuchte ihn anzulächeln, aber der Master sah die Tränen die seine Wangen hinab flossen.  
„Sag mir die Wahrheit. Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?“, fragte er ruhig.  
„Ja…es war schrecklich. Du bist gestorben und ich war wieder völlig alleine. Ich ertrage dieses Gefühl nicht mehr. Bitte stirb nicht vor mir.“, sagte der Doctor mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
Der Master setzte sich neben ihn und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihn.  
„Wenn es soweit ist sterben wir zusammen, wenn keine Regenerationsenergie für ein weiteres Leben mehr in uns ist.“, sagte er und küsste ihn. „Du musst keine Angst haben, dass ich dich verlasse. Auch wenn ich dich wegen deiner Unordnung zurechtweise. Nichts wird mich je von dir trennen.“ Er wiederholte diesen, letzten Satz fast in jeder Nacht seit er wieder in die Tardis eingezogen war.   
Der Master zog seinen Geliebten zurück ins Bett und küsste ihn noch einmal. Der Doctor legte danach seinen Kopf an die Brust des Masters und schlief ein. Diesmal blieben die Träume aus.  
  
Der Doctor wachte auf. Er war alleine im Bett. Der Master war wohl schon aufgestanden. Langsam erhob er sich und suchte seine Kleider. Sein Freund hatte sie über seinen Bürostuhl gelegt.   
Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zog er sich an. ‚Ordnungsfetischist‘, dachte er.   
Der Master war in der Küche und trank einen Tee.  
„Morgen, Langschläfer. Mach mal Frühstück.“, lachte der Master.  
„Warum machst du dir nie selber welches?“, sagte, der noch immer müde Doctor.  
„Du kannst das so viel besser als ich.“, antworte sein Freund.  
„Immer die gleiche Ausrede. Aber gut. Eier, Speck, Tomaten, Pilze und Bohnen, also das Frühstück meines Lieblingsplaneten oder …“  
„Unbedingt.“, unterbrach ihn der Master.   
Der Doctor machte sich an die Arbeit und nach zehn Minuten stellte er zwei Portionen auf den Tisch. Hungrig aßen die beiden.   
Als sie fertig waren sah der Doctor ihn an.   
„Was hältst du von einem Urlaub?“, fragte er.  
„Warum nicht. Eine Woche Urlaub im SM Club auf Sigma 34. Die bieten ein nettes Programm an…“  
„Nein, Master daran dachte ich nicht. Mehr sowas wie Skilaufen und vielleicht später die Woche, wenn du meinst dass das wirklich sein muss.“, unterbrach ihn der Doctor.  
„Skilaufen? Warum magst du dieses weiße Zeug eigentlich so gerne? Aber meinetwegen, wenn ich eine Woche davon planen darf.“, grinste der Master.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte der Doctor ungläubig.  
„Ja. Wohin willst du gerne?“, fragte der Master zurück.  
„Ich wollte mir mal die Alpen anschauen, auf der Erde. Da kann man super Skilaufen. Da ist so ein kleines Örtchen in der Nähe von Val-d'Isère. Du kannst doch Skilaufen, oder?“   
„Theta, natürlich kann ich Skilaufen. Ich war jetzt schon oft genug auf der deinem Lieblingsplaneten.“, lachte er.   
„Wann willst du?“, fragte ein ungeduldig wirkender Doctor.  
„Heute, wenn du willst. Ich packe einen Koffer.“, sagte der Master und stand auf und stellte seinen Teller in die Spülmaschine.   
„Ich gebe den Kurs ein. In meinem Kleiderschrank sind noch Ski und alles was man sonst so braucht. Irgendwas wird dir auch passen, denke ich.“, sagte und sprang auf. Ohne seinen Teller abzuräumen ging er Richtung Kleiderschrank. Sein Freund seufzte und stellte den Teller ebenfalls in die Spülmaschine und dachte mit einem Grinsen an das Spielzeug was er neu gekauft hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass er eine geeignete Örtlichkeit finde würde, wo sie ungestört waren.


	2. Urlaub

Das Hotel war wunderschön gelegen, in der Nähe der Pisten an einem Hang und trotzdem war man schnell in dem kleinen Ort. Der Doctor hatte ihnen die Flitterwochen Suite gebucht, ohne jeden Hintergedanken natürlich. Er sagte, dass die Tardis besser dort geparkt werden konnte. Nach außen hin gaben die Beiden vor zwei englische Wissenschaftler auf Hochzeitsreise zu sein. Was in dieser Zeitperiode niemanden wirklich aufregte.   
  
Fünf Tage waren sie nun schon hier und der Master war etwas gelangweilt vom andauernden Skifahren. Er ging durch die Straßen des kleinen Ortes. Seinen glücklichen Geliebten hatte er im Zimmer mit einem Buch zurückgelassen und ihm gesagt, dass er noch etwas Luft brauchte. Schnell war er einmal durch den Ort gelaufen als ihm ein Schild ins Auge sprang, was er vorher nicht gesehen hatte: ‚Max Dark Tavern‘.   
Das klang interessant und so beschloss er hinein zu gehen. Zu seiner Freude stellte er fest, dass dies wirklich ein SM Club war. Ein Tisch in der Nähe der Bühne war noch frei und er nahm Platz. Ihm fiel ein Mann mit dunkeln Haaren auf, der von zwei sehr schönen, jungen Frauen bedient wurde. Es es war schwierig seine Augen von ihm abzuwenden. Normalerweise stand er nicht auf Menschen, aber dieser Mann strahlte eine faszinierende Aura aus.  Die Kellnerin unterbrach seine Beobachtung und er bestellte einen Rotwein. Als er wieder in die Richtung sah war der Mann verschwunden. Der Master war etwas überrascht als zwei Minuten später ihn eben dieser Mann ansprach. Er hatte eine seiner Sklavinnen dabei. Eine blonde Schönheit. Sichtlich etwas was seinem Doctor richtig gefallen würde. Sie sah aus wie Romana.  
„Willkommen in meinem Club. Mein Name ist Max Olivier und das hier ist Lilian. Sie sind alleine hier? Darf ich Ihnen vieleichten einen Slavin oder einen Sklaven für die Nacht anbieten?“, fragte er.  
„Nein, danke. Ich sehe mich nur um. Einen Sklaven habe ich bereits. Mein Name ist der Master. Ich weiß, an einem Ort wie diesem muss das ein wenig seltsam klingen.“, grinste der Timelord.  
„Ja, das tut es. Aber Sie sind der Gast. Kann ich denn nichts für Sie tun?“, fragte Max grinsend.  
„Eventuell doch. Ich suche einen Ort wo ich und mein Sklave einmal für eine Woche ungestört sind. Kennen sie eventuell jemand, der Berghütten vermietet?“, fragte der Master.  
„Da könnte ich Ihnen behilflich sein. Ich habe da eine Hütte, recht einsam gelegen, mit allem was man braucht ausgerüstet. Ich vermiete sie gerne.“  
„Das hört sich gut an.“, sagte der Master mit einem Grinsen.   
Den Rest des Abends sprach er mit Max das Geschäftliche ab. Nach drei Rotwein duzen die beiden sich und es stellte sich heraus das Max auch nicht von diesem Planeten stammte und auch nicht aus dieser Zeit. Der Master mietete die Hütte für die folgende Woche ab Montag und lud Lillian und Max ein, an seiner Inszenierung für den Doctor teil zu haben.   
  
Der Doctor fragte sich inzwischen, wo der Master hin verschwunden war. Drei Stunden lag er hier schon alleine mit seinem Buch. Gerade als er sich aufmachen wollte ihn zu suchen kam er zur Tür hinein.  
„Wo warst du? So groß ist das Dorf doch gar nicht.“, fragte der Doctor ihn verwundert.  
„Ich habe einen guten Club gefunden.“, grinste er.  
„Oh, sowas gibt es hier?“, fragte der Doctor unschuldig, der sich denken konnte was das für ein Club war.  
„Ja und ich hab eine Ort für unser ‚spezielle‘ Woche gefunden.“  
„Also ist das immer noch dein Ernst.“, sagte er etwas enttäuscht.   
„Ja und du hast es mir versprochen.“, bestand der Master.   
„Habe ich wohl…“, sagte der Doctor ein bisschen traurig.  
„Schau nicht so deprimiert. Du hast noch zwei Tage, bevor es losgeht und jetzt komm ins Bett. Ich mache heute mit dir was du möchtest.“, versprach ihm der Master.  
„Wirklich?“, lachte er und ließ sich vom Master zum Bett schieben.  
„Was immer du willst. Ich nehme an ich soll dich flachlegen und dann mit dir kuscheln?“, fragte sein Freund.  
„Pah…Das hab ich ja jeden Tag.“, antwortete der Doctor mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Ganz schön frech.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Naja, wenn ich mir was wünschen darf, würde ich gerne einen Blowjob von dir haben und dann darfst du mich flachlegen. Zum Abschluss würde ich dann gerne mit dir einen Film im Bett anschauen.“, sagte der Doctor und sah seinen Freund lüstern an.  
„Soso…Ich hab für morgen auch noch einen Wunsch. Kein Skifahren, sondern ein Wellness Tag.“, sagte ältere Timelord grinsend.  
„Sehr gerne, Master. Aber jetzt…“Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Master zog ihm die Hose runter, ging auf die Knie vor ihm und begann ihn zu streicheln und zu küssen. Der Doctor stöhnte lustvoll und ließ sich aufs Bett legen. Sein Freund verwöhnte ihn. Er konnte so zärtlich und liebevoll zu ihm sein.  Zwei wundervolle Orgasmen waren das Ergebnis. Der Doctor war so glücklich und schmiegte sich an seinen älteren Freund.  
Nach dem Sex schauten einen Film. Der jüngere Timelord durfte sich den Film aussuchen und wählte ‚The Shining‘. Und fragte sich ob das ein gutes Omen war, immerhin hatte sie ja auch eine einsame Berghütte gemietet für nächste Woche.  
In dieser Nacht hatte der Doctor wieder keinen Alptraum.   
Die ganze Woche hatte er schon gut geschlafen.  
  
Der Doctor wachte früh auf und ging duschen. So langsam gefiel ihm die Idee mit dem Wellnesstag. Als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, lag der Master immer noch im Bett. Er ging zu ihm und legte sich mit einem der Bücher die der Master mitgenommen hatte, da er seins inzwischen ausgelesen hatte, neben ihn.  Marquis de Sade war zwar nicht seine Lieblingslektüre, aber die technischen Bücher waren noch langweiliger. Nach einer halben Stunde öffnete der Master die Augen.   
„Guten Morgen, Doctor.“, sagte er verschlafen und rutsche hoch, um einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen, dass sein Liebster las.   
„Justine? Interesse am Thema?“, fragte er.  
„Rein literarisch.“, antworte der Doctor.  
„Der Typ war sehr eigen.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Du hast Marquis de Sade getroffen?“, fragte sein Freund überrascht.  
„Naja, wir hatten viel Gesprächsstoff. Hätte dir nicht gefallen.“, gab er zurück.  
„Denke ich mir. Aber du könntest mir die Geschichte trotzdem erzählen.“, antwortete ihm ein neugieriger Doctor.  
„Später mal. Ich hab übrigens gestern für uns heute noch einen Termin im Schönheitssalon gemacht.“, grinste sein Freund.  
„Schönheitssalon?“, fragte der Doctor verwundert.  
„Ja, mein Süßer. Haare schneiden, Pediküre, das ganze Programm. Für dich habe ich noch eine nette Sache hinzugebucht. Später Sauna und Schwimmbad. Danach bekommen wir noch eine Massage.“, fuhr der Master fort.  
„Klingt gut. Was hast du denn da noch für mich hinzugebucht?“, fragte der Doctor, der ahnte das es ihm vielleicht nicht zusagen könnte.  
„Verrate ich dir nicht.“, sagte der Master.  
„Garantiert eine Überraschung, die ich nicht mögen werde.“, sagte der Doctor und sah ihn durchdringend an. Aber der Master grinste nur unschuldig.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zum Schönheitssalon. Der Master genoss seine Pediküre, während man aus dem Nachbarraum gelegentlich einen unterdrückten Schrei hörte. Der Doctor litt, während ihm die hübsche junge Frau sämtliche Körperbehaarung mittels Wachsstreifen entfernte. Der Master hatte extra bezahlt,  dass sie es auch in seinem Intimbereich taten. Es ging auch weniger schmerzhaft, aber er dachte das würde den Doctor schon einmal auf die nächste Woche vorbereiten.   
Nach einer halben Stunde, stand der Doctor nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet  in der Tür  und er hatte nur noch Haare auf seinem Kopf und sah ihn wütend an.   
„Du…Das hat weh getan?“, entrüstete er sich.  
„Dafür siehst du wunderschön aus.“, sagte der Master charmant lächelnd.  
Der Doctor wurde rot. Die junge Chinesin, die immer noch mit der Pediküre des Masters beschäftigt war, musste auch grinsen.  
„Ähem…danke…Du gemeines Monster hast mich überall enthaaren lassen. Ich kann jetzt garantiert ein paar Tage nicht richtig laufen.“, beschwerte er sich.  
Die Chinesin kicherte und der Master grinste breit.   
„Ich verzichte auf die Pediküre und gehe direkt in die Sauna.“, sagte er schmollend und ging.  
„Na, ich werde mal besser hinterher gehen. Bevor ihn mir jemand ausspannt.“, sagte der amüsierte Master zu der jungen Frau, die so gut wie fertig war mit seinen Nägeln.  
„Freund sehr hübsch.“, sagte die Chinesin als sie ihr Trinkgeld in Empfang nahm.  
„Ja, das ist er.“, sagte der Master stolz.  
In der Sauna wartete, der immer noch etwas angesäuerte Doctor auf ihn.  
Der Master ließ sein Handtuch fallen und setzte sich zu ihm.   
„Na komm schon. Dafür bekommst doch gleich noch zwei Stunden Schwimmbad mit Whirlpool und eine Massage zum Abschluss.“, sagte er und legte seinen Arm um den Doctor.   
„Aber warum meine Schamhaare, das war demütigend.“, murrte er.  
„Gut beim nächsten Mal mach ich das selbst. Aber wie ich sehe ist doch noch alles dran, was dran sein sollte.“, sagte er und sein Hand glitt zwischen die Beine des Doctors.  
„Nicht, das ist öffentlich hier.“, protestierte der Doctor.  
„Ist doch niemand da.“, sagte der Master. „Und wenn schon. Macht dich das nicht an. Du bist schön und musst dich nicht verstecken.“, forderte er ihn heraus.  
„Master, lass es bitte.“, flehte er, dennoch wurde er hart und sein Gesicht nahm wieder eine sehr rosige Farbe an.  
„Na gut, Süßer.“, sagte der Master und ließ von ihm ab, aber nicht ohne ihm einen Kuss zu geben.   
Der Doctor drückte sich an die Wand und zog die Beine an den Körper als zwei weitere Personen die Sauna betraten. Er versuchte den Master nicht anzusehen und sich zu beruhigen. Es war schwerer als er dachte. Die Art des Masters ihn öffentlich wie eine Trophäe zu präsentieren behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Dem Master schien sein Schamgefühl zu belustigen und das machte ihn wütend.  
Nach einer Weile verließen die Beiden die Sauna in Richtung Schwimmbad.   
Der Rest des Tages verlief recht entspannend. Die Massage war das Highlight des Tages, da waren sich Beide am Ende des Tages einig. Am Abend wollten sie ausgehen.  
Der Master grinste. „Nun, wir könnten uns den Club anschauen, wo ich gestern war.“  
„Ich dachte eher an eine Disko oder sowas. Ich meine du kannst mich nach der Woche mal dahin zerren. Aber heute wäre mir mehr nach Musik und tanzen.“, sagte der Doctor mit einem Blick, den der Master meistens dazu brachte alles zu tun was er wollte.  
„OK, wie du möchtest.“, sagte der Master und überspielte seine Enttäuschung. Der Hundeblick hatte seine Wirkung auf ihn, das musste er zugeben.  
Die Beiden warfen sich in Schale und gingen zu der einzigen Disko in dem Ort.   
Die Musik war typische Popmusik und der Master war nicht begeistert, aber er tanzte eine Weile mit dem Doctor, der scheinbar nicht genug vom Tanzen bekam.   
Dem Master wurde irgendwann zu langweilig und er setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte einen Drink. Als er wieder zu seinem Freund sah, bemerkte er gleich drei Frauen, die sich mit eindeutigen Absichten an seinen Doctor heranpirschten.   
Sein Geliebter plauderte mit einer der Damen und amüsierte sich prächtig dabei zu tanzen. Eine der Frauen wollte engumschlungen mit ihm tanzen. Der Master hätte erwartet, dass sein Doctor das ablehnen würde. Aber scheinbar schien es ihm nicht viel auszumachen. Das Gefühl der Eifersucht kam in ihm auf.   
Er hatte zwar mit ihm vereinbart, dass er mit einer Frau schlafen durfte, wenn er wollte, aber ausgerechnet jetzt? Wütend trank er sein Glas aus und bestellte einen doppelten Whiskey. Als er sich nach fünf Gläser wieder umdrehte war der Doctor immer noch beschäftigt. So langsam musste er einschreiten. Er trank aus und bezahlte.  
  
Der Doctor sah den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes als er in seine Richtung kam und ein verabschiedete sich von den netten Tänzerinnen. Er ging auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um ihn. Der Alkohol in seinem Atem war sehr deutlich zu riechen.   
„Hey, Master. Ich hab dich vermisst.“, grinste er.  
„Das hab ich gesehen. Kaum bin ich weg suchst du dir Ersatz. Ich sollte dich an die Leine legen.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Nächste Woche, Liebling.“, sagte der Doctor sanft.  
„Vielleicht ziehe ich das Ganze vor. Ich würde dich jetzt so gerne verprügeln für deine Untreue.“, grummelte der Master. „Ich möchte jetzt gerne gehen.“  
„Nein.“, sagte der Doctor entschieden, den die kindische Eifersucht seines Freundes ziemlich nervte.  „Ich will diesen einen Tag  noch ein wenig Ruhe haben, aber wenn du unbedingt willst können wir jetzt gehen.“  
„Nein? Lass uns das später  im Zimmer einmal ausdiskutieren.“, knurrte der Master ihn an.  
Sie gingen zurück ins Hotel.  
Im Zimmer rastete der Master dann endgültig aus und schrie ihn an.  
„Du miese kleine Ratte, wie kannst du mich nur so bloß stellen? Tanzt eng umschlungen mit einer Frau. Wie kannst du nur?“, warf er ihm vor.  
„Du wolltest doch nicht mit mir tanzen. Und ich wollte ein bisschen Spaß haben. Ich hab ja nicht mit ihr geschlafen.“, gab der Doctor zurück.  
„Und deshalb ist es ok? Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen. Schlaf auf der Couch.“, sagte der eingeschnappte Master.  
„Master, benimm dich doch nicht so kindisch. Es tut mir ja leid. Ich liebe doch nur dich. Bitte lass mich in dein Bett.“, sagte er beruhigend und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.  
Der Master fühlte sich nicht ernst genommen und er verlor die Kontrolle über sich. Er tat das was er immer tat, wenn Theta ihn geärgert hatte.   
Er schlug zu.   
  
Der Doctor landete hart auf dem Boden und sah ihn nun mit großen Augen an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, nach all dieser Zeit wo Koschei sich an die Regeln ihres Zusammenlebens hielt. Er war wie erstarrt.  
„Du schläfst heute nicht bei mir. Und komm nicht angekrochen, wenn du einen Alptraum hast.“, brüllte er ihn an.  
Wütend packte der Master seinen Freund, schob in den anderen Raum mit der Couch und verschloss die Tür.  
Der Doctor blieb alleine zurück. Der Schock hatte in sprachlos gemacht. ‚Was war da eben passiert?‘, fragte er sich.  
Seine Lippe war von dem harten Schlag aufgeplatzt und blutete. Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen.   
Es war schade um den schönen Tag. Er seufzte schwer.   
Er hätte sich wehren müssen. Aber er hatte sich anschreien und schlagen lassen. Und jetzt war er versucht an der Tür klopfen um sich zu entschuldigen. Ihm fehlte die Wärme seines Freundes.   
'Warum musste er nur so eifersüchtig sein? ' dachte  er verzweifelt.  
‚Du bist zu nachsichtig mit ihm. Es ist nicht ok, das er dich schlägt, außerhalb des Spiels. Du solltest ihn allein lassen‘.  
Da war noch Stolz in ihm, aber die Angst seinen Freund zu verlieren war größer, so beschloss er hier zu bleiben.  
Er suchte nach Decken und legte sich schlafen. Der Alptraum kam nicht, aber er schlief sehr unruhig in dieser Nacht.

 


	3. Böser Doctor ?

Der Doctor saß alleine beim Frühstück. Er war in aller Frühe aus der Suite geschlichen. Ihm war elend zumute. Eine Hälfte von ihm wollte wieder hoch zu Master sich entschuldigen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern und die andere wollte nur weglaufen, weil sie ihre Freiheit nicht mehr genießen konnte. Er beschloss erst einmal den Tag ohne seinen Freund zu verbringen. Beim Skifahren würde er bestimmt vergessen können. Als er fertig war mit dem Essen, lieh er sich eine Skiausrüstung im Verleih des Hotels,  um nicht noch einmal zurück ins Zimmer zu müssen. Dann ging er los Richtung Piste.  
Der Master wachte mit Kopfschmerzen. Das war wohl ein bisschen viel Alkohol gestern. Folgend einem allmorgendlichen Ritual wollte sich zur Seite drehen und seinem Doctor einen Kuss geben. Aber da fiel ihm wieder ein was passiert war und er rieb sich durchs Gesicht. Schlaftrunken ging er duschen und zog sich an. Er suchte nach dem Doctor im Nebenraum, aber er war nicht da, nur zwei Decken und ein paar Taschentücher mit Blutspuren waren zurück geblieben. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er zugeschlagen hatte. Der Master bedauerte es. Es war nicht richtig gewesen ihn zu schlagen. Aber er hatte sich gestern auch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt. Zu viel Whiskey. Nachdenklich nahm er ein Glas Wasser und schluckte die Tabletten, die er wegen der Kopfschmerzen, die er hatte, seit er die Trommeln nicht mehr bewusst hörte, immer dabei haben musste. Er hoffte sehr, dass diese auch gegen seine Kater Kopfschmerzen helfen würden. Nachdem die Wirkung der Tablette eintrat, beschloss er frühstücken zu gehen.   
Auch im Frühstücksraum fand er keine Spur vom Doctor. Er aß sein Frühstück und begann danach im Dorf zu suchen, aber er fand keine Spur seines Freundes. Wenn die Tardis nicht immer noch in der Nähe gewesen wäre, hätte er geglaubt, dass der Doctor, seiner alten Gewohnheit folgend, abgehauen wäre. Momentan blockte sein Freund ihn, so dass er ihn auch telepathisch nicht aufspüren konnte. Er beschloss den Tag mit einem guten Buch auf einem Liegestuhl im Wellnessbereich des Hotels zu verbringen und zu warten bis sein Doctor wieder auftauchte.   
Dreimal war der Doctor die Piste schon gefahren und beschloss mal eine andere Strecke zu fahren. Auf halber Strecke lag eine junge Frau im Schnee und weinte. Ihr Bein war einem seltsamen Winkel verdreht.  
„Sind die Rettungskräfte schon alarmiert?“, fragte er sie besorgt.  
„Mein Handy ist leider beim Sturz kaputt gegangen.“, sagte sie schluchzend.  
„Ich habe leider auch keines dabei, aber ich fahre fix ins Tal und hole Hilfe.“, sagte er.  
„Danke Ihnen.“, sagte die junge Frau.  
Nach dreiviertel Stunde kam der Doctor mit den Leuten der Bergwacht zurück. Zusammen brachten sie die junge Frau ins Krankenhaus. Der Doctor blieb ein wenig dort, um der jungen Dame Trost zu spenden.   
Es stellte sich heraus das Melinda, wie sie hieß, gestern in der Disko war und den Streit zwischen ihm in seinem Freund mitbekommen hatte.  
„Deine Lippe sieht aber nicht gut aus.“, sagte sie.  
„Kleiner Unfall mit einer Tür.“, log der Doctor verlegen.  
„Ernsthaft? Ich würde eher tippen, dass dir dein eifersüchtiger Freund eine verpasst hat. Der Typ war ja übel drauf gestern. Du solltest ihn bei der Polizei anzeigen. Er kann dich doch nicht einfach schlagen.“, entrüstete sie sich.  
„Ist schon ok. Ich kann mich ja wehren.“, sagte er leise und wenig überzeugend.  
„Wenn du meinst. Meine Freundin ist bei so einer Hotline tätig, bei der auch Männer anrufen können, wenn sie geschlagen wurden. Ich schreibe dir mal die Nummer auf. Wenn es ganz schlimm wird, ruf an.“, sagte sie und steckte ihm den Zettel in seine Jackentasche.  Der Doktor war peinlich berührt und verspürte den Wunsch sofort aufzubrechen.   
„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Fahr demnächst mal ein bisschen vorsichtiger.“, sagte er lächelnd.  
„Und du passt gut auf dich auf. Lass es nicht zu, dass er dich nicht zu sehr verletzt. Ich kenne solche Typen leider.“, sagte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
Der Doctor verabschiedete sich und ging. Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag und Zeit zurück ins Hotel zu gehen.   
Er musste sich seinem Freund stellen, es half ja nichts.   
  
Der Master hatte den ganzen Tag im Schwimmbad verbracht. Sein Buch hatte er ausgelesen. Die Langeweile überkam ihn wieder und er beschloss zurück zur Suite zu gehen. In der Lobby traf er auf den Doctor, der gerade seine geliehene Skiausrüstung zurückgeben hatte und nun auch auf Weg in die Suite war.  
„Sieh an, mein untreuer Freund findet auch noch den Weg zurück zu seinem Master. Skifahren warst du also?“  
„Ja.“, antworte der Doctor. „Und heute Abend gehe ich aus.“  
„Mit wem?“, fragte der Master und seine Eifersucht war wieder deutlich zu spüren.  
„Alleine.“, antwortete der Doctor.  
„Aha. Also keine Entschuldigung von dir für gestern?“, fragte der Master.   
Der Doctor sah ihn, seine Lippe brannte wieder. Das war doch wohl unglaublich. Er sollte sich entschuldigen? Wer wurde denn geschlagen? Ihm fehlten die Worte.  
Sie kamen bei der Suite an und gingen hinein. Der Doctor ging zum Kleiderschrank und suchte nach Ausgehklamotten.  
„Bist du taub? Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt?“, herrschte der Master ihn an. Dem Doctor platzte nun endlich der Kragen.  
„Wofür soll ich mich entschuldigen? **Du** hast mich geschlagen. **Du** solltest dich entschuldigen.“, schrie er ihn an.  
„Der Schlag tut mir sehr leid. Aber du warst untreu und hast mich provoziert.“, gab der Master zurück.  
„Ich hab doch nur getanzt…Koschei, bitte verstehe doch, dass da nicht mehr war. Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer mit deiner Eifersucht. Ich kann nicht so eingeengt leben.“, seufzte er.  
„Gut, bring mich zur Raumstation und unsere Weg trennen sich wieder.“, sagte der Master etwas eingeschnappt.   
„Nein…", seine Stimme brach. "Ich liebe dich und will dich bei mir haben. Kannst du denn nicht ein klein bisschen toleranter sein?“ Die Wut war wieder zu Verzweiflung geworden.  
„Wenn du mich liebst, wirst du heute Abend hier in dieser Suite bleiben und dich um mich kümmern.“, sagte der Master.  
„Ich möchte aber ausgehen, komm doch einfach mit.“, sagte der Doctor und lächelte verzweifelt.  
„Nein, keine Lust. Du bleibst hier und wir schauen einen Film und haben ein bisschen Sex.“, sagte er bestimmt.  
Der Doctor sah ihn gequält an. Er zog sich weiter an und wollte gehen. Der Master stellte sich vor die Tür.  
„Du kommst hier nicht raus.“, sagte er.  
„Was? Spinnst du. Wir ‚spielen‘ heute noch nicht.“, herrschte der Doctor ihn an.   
„Ab morgen schon. Und ich hab gerade so das Gefühl, das du entkommen willst.“, gab der Master zurück.  
„Ohne meine Tardis. Bist du verrückt. Nun lass mich endlich raus.“, schrie der Doctor und schob den Master rüde zur Seite und ging.  
Es hatte zwar gut getan sich zu wehren.   
Allerdings war er nun erst richtig verzweifelt. Er war krank vor Liebe und Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund, aber auch zornig auf sich selbst, dass er sich so fühlte. Eigentlich hätte er sich nur Sorgen machen müssen, das der Master nichts anstellte. Was war denn nur mit ihm los?  
Er ging Richtung Bar. Es war ihm egal, was er seinem Freund bezüglich des Trinkens versprochen hatte, er musste diese verwirrten Gefühle in Alkohol ertränken.  
  
Der Master war wütend und zog sich an. Er würde ihn beschatten und sehen, ob er nicht wirklich fremdgehen würde. Aber vorher packte er eine Tasche für sich und eine für den Doctor und brachte diese zu dem Mietauto, was er für die Fahrt zur Hütte bestellt hatte. Die Hotel Suite würde so lange für sie gemietet bleiben und somit war die Tardis sicher, aber vorsichtigerweise noch zusätzlich mit einem Tarnmechanismus versehen, der sie für linear lebende Wesen wie Menschen unsichtbar machte.  
  
Der Doctor ging in eine kleine Bar und setzte sich an die Theke. Das letzte Mal als er sowas getan hatte musste Jack ihn von einer Dummheit abhalten.   
Aber es war ihm egal, so egal. Er orderte einen Drink nach dem anderen. Zwei junge Frauen sprachen ihn an, aber es blieb bei ein paar Bier und netten Worten. Die Barkeeperin schien auch Interesse an ihm  zu haben und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Sie sagte nach zwei Stunden allerdings, dass er gehen sollte, da er schon zu viel getrunken hätte. Er verneinte dies und bat sie höflich ihm weiter einzuschenken. Sie tat dies nur widerwillig.  Nach einer weiteren Stunde schlief er mit dem Kopf auf der Theke ein.  Er wirklich genug.  
Der Master hatte ihn schon vor einer Stunde entdeckt, nur war der Doctor da schon zu abgefüllt, um das mitzubekommen.  
„Ich bezahle für meinen betrunkenen Freund hier. Tut mir leid, wenn er Ihnen Ärger gemacht hat. Ich werde ihn jetzt nach Hause bringen.“, sagte der Master zur Barkeeperin und bezahlte die Rechnung. Dann schnappte er sich den schlafenden Doctor.  
„Wasch isch denn losch? Isch will hier bleiben.“, lallte der betrunkene Timelord.  
„Nein, du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Wir machen jetzt einen Ausflug in die Berge.“, sagte der Master und half seinem Freund zu laufen.  
„Wasch? Isch hab dieschen Abend noch für misch.“, sagte er riss sich los und machte Anstalten selbst zu laufen. Allerdings fiel er direkt vornüber in den Schnee, da sich alles drehte. Er übergab sich, wo er schon einmal lag, auch direkt.   
Der Master war angewidert und packte ihn wütend an den Haaren. Der Doctor schrie auf und schlug um sich.  
„Wenn du so weiter machst, muss ich dich schon jetzt bestrafen.“, zischte der Master den wild zappelnden Doctor an.  
„Auu…hööör auf, das tut weh.“, schrie sein betrunkener Freund.   
„Du willst es ja nicht anders.“ Der Master zog ihn an seinen Haaren zu dem geliehenen Jeep.   
„Fahr misch gefälligst zuuum Hotel.“, sagte der Doctor ärgerlich und ordnete seine Haare, nachdem der Master ihn auf den Beifahrersitz befördert hatte.  
„Nein, wir fahren jetzt schon zur Hütte.“, sagte der Master ruhig.  
„Isch will nich dahin. Sag mal bisch du taub.“, schrie ihn sein Freund an.  
„Du hast da kein Mitspracherecht mehr. Es ist Mitternacht. Die Woche ist angebrochen und es ist auch verflucht notwendig, dir eine Lehre zu erteilen.“, knurrte der Master.  
  
Der Doctor schwieg auf der Fahrt. Konnte er die Woche jetzt wirklich durchhalten? Dieses Versprechen konnte er nicht brechen, ohne ihre Beziehung zu zerstören. Der Doctor bekam Angst vor den nächsten Tagen. Sein geistiger Zustand war nicht der Beste zurzeit.  
Sein Freund bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck des jüngeren Timelords aus dem Augenwinkel.   
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Ich werde dir nicht allzu wehtun, wenn du artig bist. Du kennst dein Safeword und das ist immer noch gültig.“, sagte der Master beruhigend.  
Die Fahrt dauerte noch zwei Stunden.  
Der Master stieg aus und schob den Doctor, der immer noch ziemlich schwankte, in die Hütte. Drinnen war es schon schön warm.  
Er drängte seinen Freund in den Hauptraum.   
„So mein lieber Doctor und jetzt runter mit den Klamotten und weil schon so spät ist geht es direkt ins Körbchen.“, befahl der Master.  
Sein Geliebter gehorchte ihm widerwillig. Dem jüngeren Timelord war immer noch so schlecht vom Alkohol. Sein älterer Freund motivierte ihn mit der Reitgerte bis er völlig nackt vor ihm stand.  
„Sehr hübsch. Aber was will ich mit einem volltrunkenen Sklaven. Ab mit dir ins Schlafzimmer.“, sagte und trieb den Doctor ins Schlafzimmer in dem ein schönes Doppelbett stand und daneben ein Korb in den er wahrscheinlich so gerade reinpassen würde.   
„In den Korb mit dir und schlafen!“, befahl der Master streng.  
„Ich…“, weiter kam der Doctor nicht, denn die Reitgerte traf ihn hart zwischen den Beinen. Er schrie auf.  
„Kein Widerworte mehr! Schlaf jetzt in deinem Korb. Das Bett musst du dir verdienen. Du warst sehr unartig in den letzten Monaten und wirst für all diese Taten bestraft werden.“, sagte der Master unnachgiebig.  
Der Doctor legte sich in den Korb und zog die Knie unters Kinn. Er bot ein Bild des Elends. Der Master nahm zwei Decken und legte sie über ihn. Sein Freund sollte nicht frieren. Das Weinen des Doctors traf ihn, wie immer. Er drehte sich um und ließ einen Geliebten kurz allein. Vorsichtshalber schloss er die Kleidung des anderen Timelords in den Schrank ein, für den Fall das dieser auf die Idee kam vor ihm zu flüchten. Dann legte er sich auch schlafen.  
  
Die Gedanken des Doctors rasten wie wild. Ihm war immer noch so schlecht. Er hätte fliehen sollen, aber er konnte nicht, weil er ihn nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen konnte, wenn er in dieser Laune war. Warum tat sein Freund ihm das immer wieder an? Er liebte ihn doch und tat fast alles für ihn. Lautlos liefen seine Tränen und brannten rote Spuren bei ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Es war so demütigend in diesem Korb liegen zu müssen.   
Und dennoch…sein Freund war bei ihm und er war nicht alleine.   
Irgendwie musste er durchhalten, was auch immer der Master mit ihm tun würde, er würde sich sicher beruhigen und irgendwann Mitleid mit ihm haben und ihn zum Trost wieder lieben, wie vorgestern im Hotelzimmer…


	4. The Master's Maid

Der Master wachte früh auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sein Freund lag immer noch in dem Korb und leise war ein Wimmern zu vernehmen. Er seufzte, der Tag würde nicht so hart für den Doctor werden. Er wollte doch nur ein bisschen mit ihm spielen, aber sein brutaler Aussetzer  im Hotel hatte seinen Geliebten sehr verunsichert. Seine Seele war angekratzt und er musste sehr vorsichtig sein mit ihm.  
Aber dennoch wollte er jetzt erst einmal Spaß mit ihm haben.  
„Komm her Sklave!“, befahl er.  
Der Doctor rollte sich aus dem Korb und krabbelte zu ihm auf allen Vieren. Er nahm nicht den Blick vom Boden. Der Master lächelte. Er hatte es endlich gelernt.  
„Auf die Knie mir dir und dann sieh mich an.“, kommandierte er. Der Doctor tat es ohne zu zögern.  
Seine Augen waren rot von den vielen Tränen und er war weißer als sonst. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht gut. Der Master lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Du wirst jetzt die Kleider anziehen,  die da drüben auf dem Sessel liegen und du wirst heute alles tun was ich sage und nicht weinen.“, instruierte er ihn.  
„Ja, Master.“, antworte der Doctor.   
Sein Freund stand auf und ging zum Sessel. Dort lag es…ein French Maiden Kostüm mit Strapsen, einem sehr engen Lederslip und hochhakigen Schuhen. Er zog alles an und drehte sich wieder zum Master um.  
„Sehr hübsch. Ich wollte schon immer ein Hausmädchen. Du wirst für mich kochen, putzen und waschen und wenn du ganz lieb bist und alles gut machst, werde ich dir erlauben mich heute Abend ins Bett zu begleiten .“ Er lachte. „Nun mach mir Frühstück. Das Übliche und für dich eine kleine Portion zusätzlich. Wage dich aber nicht zu naschen ohne meine Erlaubnis.“  
Der Doctor ging in die Küche und machte das gewünschte Frühstück. Es roch so gut. So stahl er sich ein Stückchen Frühstückspeck als er meinte unbeobachtet zu sein, um seinen knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen.  
„Was hab ich gerade gesagt? Hattest du meine Erlaubnis dafür?“, fragte der Master, der im Türrahmen stand und seinen Ungehorsam beobachtet hatte.  
„Entschuldige, Master. Ich habe sehr großen Hunger.“, sagte sein Geliebter sehr leise und mit einem mitleiderregenden Blick.  
Der Master schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihm. Er würde seine Lektion sofort bekommen.   
„Auf die Knie!“ Der Doctor gehorchte nicht schnell genug und der Master packte ihn an den Haaren und drückte ihn auf den Boden. „Du nimmst das hier wieder nicht ernst, was? Du wirst deswegen nun den Küchenboden lecken und du wirst erst damit aufhören, wenn ich es sage.“, befahl er.  
Der Doctor leckte den Boden bis ihm übel wurde von dem Dreck und Staub, den er schluckte, aber der Master hatte keine Gnade auch als er ihn würgen und leise wimmern hörte. Er schlug ihn mit der Reitgerte, um ihn zu motivieren.  Der Doctor schaffte es jeden Zentimeter des Bodens der Küchenzeile abzulecken. Erst dann lies ihn der Master aufstehen. Er unterdrückte seine Tränen.  
„Du solltest jetzt verstanden haben, wie ernst mir das hier ist. Und nun will ich mein Essen.“, sagte sein Freund streng.  
Der Doctor bereitete das Frühstück weiter zu und servierte dem Master. Sein Magen knurrte sehr laut. Der Master aß genüsslich und lauschte seinem Magenknurren.  
„Das klingt schon aggressiv. Hör auf damit.“, sagte er und sah streng an.  
„Leider kann ich das nicht abstellen, Master.“, sagte er leise. Ihm war so übel vor Hunger. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf die kleine Portion Frühstück, die neben der Portion des Masters stand.  
„Gut, knie dich vor mich und mach den Mund auf.“, wies der Master ihn an. Ein Sklave, der vor Hunger zusammenbrach würde ihm nichts nützen.  
Sein Freund kniete sich vor ihn. Der Master begann ihn zu füttern wie ein Haustier und strich ihm danach sanft durchs Haar. Der Doctor genoss die zärtliche Berührung seines Freundes und beruhigte sich etwas.  
„So, meine Putzfee. Dein Job ist es jetzt die Küche zu säubern. Aber ordentlich. Und bitte sehe dabei sexy aus.“, wies er ihn mit einem Grinsen an.  
„Ja Master.“, sagte der Doctor und begann zu spülen, die Arbeitsflächen zu säubern und danach den Küchenboden zu schrubben, den er zuvor schon abgeleckt hatte.  
Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Masters wurde breiter als sein Freund auf dem Boden kniete und diesen reinigte. Er streckte ihm dabei seinen Hintern entgegen. Der Rock des French Maiden Kostüms rutschte dabei hoch und enthüllte den engen Lederslip.   
Der Doctor bemerkte das Interesse seines Freundes. Vielleicht konnte sein sexuelles Interesse diese Demütigung vorab beenden. So versuchte er ihn anzumachen. Er wusste ja wie sehr sein Freund seinen Hintern liebte. Aber es blieb bei Blicken und gelegentlichen, motivierenden Schlägen, wenn er nicht gründlich genug putzte.   
Nach zwei Stunden war der Master zufrieden.   
„Gut, mein Hausmädchen! Gehe zur Couch, ziehe deinen Rock hoch und lege dich über die Lehne!“, befahl der Master.   
Der Doctor tat wie ihm geheißen.   
„Nun wirst die Schläge, die ich dir gebe zählen. Du bekommst zehn mit dem Rohrstock. Für deine Schlampigkeit, obwohl du ja doch putzen kannst und mich trotzdem in der Tardis im Dreck sitzen lässt.“, sagte der Master streng und begann.  
„Eins“, schrie der Doctor, denn es tat verdammt weh.  
Nach zehn Schlägen war es vorbei und ihm tat sein Hintern weh. Leise wimmerte er, in der Hoffnung, dass der Master eine Spur von Mitleid mit ihm zeigte. Dieser strich sanft über den Hintern seines Freundes.  
„So, das war deine erste Strafe für deine Nachlässigkeit und nun machst du mir Mittagessen und wenn du nichts versaust, darfst du mir nach dem Essen einen blasen. Aber nun ab in die Küche.“ Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf den wunden Hintern.  
„Aua…ja Master.“, sagte er und ging in die Küche.  
Das Essen war einigermaßen genießbar und auch die geputzte Küche war akzeptabel. Der Doctor hatte nichts zu essen bekommen und sah ein bisschen traurig aus.   
„Schau nicht so unglücklich. Meine Putzfee bekommt heute Abend etwas zu essen, wenn sie brav war. Heute Nachmittag wirst du das Badezimmer putzen und das ohne Klamotten, damit ich eine schönere Aussicht habe.“, sagte er mit einem lüsternen Blick. „Aber jetzt komm her und blas mir einen.“  
Der Doctor kniete sich vor ihn, öffnete seine Hose und leckte den Schwanz des Masters. Dankbar strich dieser mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare seines Freundes. Er kam sehr schnell. Es war wundervoll einen unterwürfigen Doctor, der alles tat um ihn zu befriedigen, bei sich zu haben. Nicht diesen Rebellen, der immer an ihm rumnörgelte.   
Sein Freund legte ihm den Kopf auf dem Oberschenkel und blieb dort liegen. Telepathisch fühlte er die Hingabe und Liebe des Doctors. Er wollte auch erlöst werden. Aber der Master wollte ihn jetzt noch nicht erlösen,  er würde ihm am Ende des Tages eine große Freude machen, wenn er weiterhin so unterwürfig tat, was er von ihm verlangte. So sandte er ihm Gedanken seiner Liebe und Dankbarkeit, um ihn zu bestätigen. Er wollte keine Tränen mehr bei ihm sehen heute.  
„Zeit fürs Badezimmer. Aber zuerst wirst du vor mir strippen.“, sagte der Master voller Vorfreude.  
Der Doctor zog sich langsam aus. Bis er nur noch den Lederslip anhatte. Der Master sah wie hart sein Freund war.  
„Na los doch runter mit dem Slip.“, befahl er und schlug ihn mit der Reitgerte auf den Oberschenkel.  
Es war befreiend den Slip endlich ausziehen zu dürfen. Seine Erektion war schon schmerzhaft hart. Er hätte alles gegeben, wenn der Master ihn jetzt einfach hier auf dem Fußboden nehmen würde. Aber stattdessen starrte er ihn nur an.  
„So wir gehen jetzt ins Badezimmer.“, sagte der Master und schob seinen Freund in die Richtung.  
Dort stand seine Tasche mit den Spielzeugen und er brauchte etwas, um seinen Freund ein wenig zu quälen. Der Penisring würde seine Erektion halten und dem Master diesen wundervollen Anblick den ganzen Nachmittag bieten.   
Der Doctor war nicht glücklich über den Ring, schluckte seinen Protest aber runter.   
„So du schrubbst jetzt das Bad, ordnest die Handtücher, reinigst Wanne, Dusche und Toilette. Du wirst die gleiche Energie wie heute Morgen in diese Arbeit stecken.“, wies er ihn an.  
Und begann unter den Augen seines Freundes zu putzen. Hoffungsvoll kehrte er ihm sein Rückseite zu. Vielleicht wurde er ja schwach.  
Der Master bemerkte was sein Geliebter mit ihm versuchte. In seiner Tasche war genau das richtige dafür. Der Plug war etwas größer als das was der Doctor gewohnt war. Mit einem Grinsen strich er Gleitcreme darauf und trat hinter seinen Liebling.  
„Du willst etwas in dir, dann solltest du es bekommen.“, sagte und schob den Plug genüsslich langsam in den Hintern des Doctors.  
„Master, bitte nicht. Das tut weh.“, jammerte er.  
„Halt den Mund und genieße es, denn mehr wirst heute nicht bekommen. Das Ding bleibt in dir drin. Und wenn ich jetzt gleich kurz rausgehe, will ich nicht, dass du an dir rumspielst. Weder an deinem Schwanz, noch an dem Plug. Wenn nicht, werde ich dich bestrafen.“, wies er ihn an.  
„Ja, Master.“, antworte der Doctor.  
Er putzte weiter als der Master den Raum verließ. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Es war so einfach Erleichterung zu bekommen. Was konnte schon die Strafe dafür sein, außer Schlägen, die er ohnehin bekommen würde. Ungehorsam spielte er mit dem Plug und berührte sich selbst. Es dauerte nicht lang und er kam.   
Der Master wusste dass sein Doctor nicht an sich halten konnte und nahm den Rohrstock direkt mit ins Badezimmer.   
„Sieh an. Du kannst dich nicht beherrschen.“, sagte er und sah in das Gesicht seines befriedigten Freundes. „Putz das Badezimmer zu Ende und dann bekommst du deine Strafe. Zwanzig Hiebe mit dem Rohrstock.“  
Eine halbe Stunde später glänzte das Badezimmer. Der Master zerrte den Doctor zur Wanne und zwang ihn sich über den Rand zu legen.  
„Das wird jetzt sehr wehtun.“, sagte er.  
Der Master schlug zu und der Doctor war nach Schlag zehn schon sehr mitgenommen.   
„Master, es tut mir leid. Ich werde nie wieder ungehorsam sein.“, brachte er sehr weinerlich hervor. Er hielt es kaum aus. Aber er wollte das Safeword noch nicht gebrauchen, etwas in ihm sagte, dass er die Strafe verdient hatte.  
„Ja, du warst sehr ungehorsam und jetzt lügst du auch noch, deswegen wirst du deine Strafe bis zum Ende aushalten.“, sagte der Master und prügelte weiter. Als er fertig war zerrte er einen inzwischen heulenden Doctor zur Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. Zehn Minuten eiskaltes Wasser und das Weinen verstummte schließlich.   
Auf dem Boden der Dusche lag sein Freund und zitterte vor Kälte. Er fühlte seinen Schmerz, ein wenig Panik und in einem telepathischen Schrei immer wieder sein Safeword ‚Gallifrey‘ was ihn das Wasser sofort abdrehen ließ. Er holte Handtücher und einen Bademantel. Liebevoll wickelte er seinen Freund in zwei Handtücher ein.   
„Alles ist gut. Das Spiel ist für heute vorbei. Du hast deine Aufgabe ja erfüllt. Lass es dir eine Lehre sein.“, sagte der Master.  
„Musste das mit dem Wasser wirklich sein? Ich hasse diese Kälte.“, sagte er, froh das sein Freund aufgehört hatte ihn zu quälen. Gestern hätte er ja nicht geglaubt, dass er auf das Safeword hörte.  
„Du hattest nicht die Erlaubnis zu Weinen, so wenig wie die, dir selbst einen runter zu holen.“, sagte der Master streng.  
„Das war gemein von dir.“, sagte der Doctor und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Vielleicht. Du darfst heute Nacht auch in mein Bett als kleinen Trost.“ Er strich seinem Freund dabei über die Haare und lächelte ihn an.  
„Gut. Bekomme ich auch was zu essen?“, fragte sein Freund das Lächeln erwidernd.   
„Ja, ich werde etwas holen gehen im Restaurant an der Bergstation. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du dich solange ins Bett legst. Den Penisring nehme ich mal ab. Deine süßen Hintern werde ich dann nachher heilen. Der Plug bleibt noch in dir bis ich dir ihn entferne, wenn ich dich nach dem Essen flachlege, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?“   
„Nein, Master.“, sagte er lächelnd. „Ich will dich heute Abend noch in mir spüren.“  
Sein Freund küsste ihn und half ihm in den Bademantel. Sie gingen in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Der Doctor rollte sich dankbar auf dem Bett ein.   
Der Master beeilte sich zum Restaurant zu kommen.   
  
Nach einer Stunde war der Master mit einem üppigen Essen zurück. Er fand seinen Freund schlafend vor. Der Anblick war wunderschön. Der Doctor umklammerte das Kopfkissen auf dem er gelegen hatte und hatte sein Gesicht darin vergraben. Er schnarchte leicht, wie immer wenn er die Nase an seinem Rücken gedrückt bei ihm schlief. Der Master hätte ihn stundenlang beobachten können. Liebevoll strich er über das Hinterteil seines Freundes und heilte die Blessuren, die er ihm zugefügt hatte. Der Doctor wurde von der Berührung wach und sah ihn verschlafen an.   
„Essen?“, fragte er.  
„Ja, es gibt was zu essen.“ Der Master stand auf. „Na, dann komm mit.“  
Der Doctor folgte ihm.   
Hungrig wie ein Tiger der tagelang nichts zu fressen gefunden hatte, verspeiste der Doctor Unmengen von Essen. Der Master war immer wieder überrascht wieviel in den mageren kleinen Hungerhaken hinein ging. Als Nachtisch hatte er noch Bananen-Schoko Muffins mitgebracht. Er überließ sie gerne seinem Liebling. Zehn hatte er mitgebracht, vier davon hatte er schon gegessen. Den Rest deponierte der Master in der Küche. Er wusste genau wie er seinen Freund mit simplem Freuden wie Essen glücklich machen konnte.  
„Ich bin so satt. Die Muffins waren so lecker. Danke dir.“, sagte sein Liebling und strich sich über den vollen Bauch.   
„Du hast eine Stunde, das leckere Essen zu verdauen, mein kleiner Vielfraß.“, sagte der Master mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
„Master, meinst du ich darf den Plug schon vorher entfernen? Er drückt jetzt ziemlich.“, sagte der Doctor etwas peinlich berührt.  
„Kein Problem.“, lachte er und sah den Doctor im Bad verschwinden.  
Er würde die allabendliche Prozedur, des Einlaufs ohnehin noch mit ihm durchziehen.   
Nach einer Stunde lagen die Zwei im Bett und der Master erfüllte sein Versprechen und liebte seinen Freund sanft und zärtlich. So gerne wie ein Teil von ihm ihn gerne schreien hörte, so gerne hörte der andere die lustvollen Laute, die er dem Doctor entlocken konnte, wenn ihn gefühlvoll liebte. Nach dem Sex schlief der Doctor an seine Schulter gekuschelt ein.   
Der Master dachte lächelnd an den nächsten Tag, der auch nicht so schlimm für seinen Freund sein würde. Er würde endlich das Geschenk bekommen, was er ihm noch schuldete.  
  
Der Doctor war so dankbar für den Abend und so von tiefer Liebe für seinen Freund erfüllt, so das er tief und traumlos schlief. Er war nicht alleine und fühlte sich geliebt und sicher in den Armen des Masters. Vielleicht würde das Spiel diesmal nicht so katastrophal enden, wie beim letzten Mal.


	5. Play Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo lieber Leser!  
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt es bisher. Ich verspreche euch in Kapitel 7 wird die Routine unterbrochen und unsere Beiden werden eiskalt überrascht von etwas, womit der Master nicht gerechnet hat. Bis dahin geniesst die Augenblicke zwischen Koschei und Theta, wo die Welt noch so halbwegs in Ordnung ist für Beide. Die nächsten Kapitel kommen tendenziell wieder zum Wochenende hin. Aber nun viel Spaß bei 'Play Puppy'  
> LG  
> Weird Angel

Der Master erwachte am nächsten Morgen erst spät. Sein Liebling war schon in der Dusche und sang furchtbar schief einen der blöden Popsongs, die er so liebte. Immerhin schien er besser gelaunt zu sein als gestern. Das war für das Spiel heute auch nicht unwichtig. Wer mochte schon unglückliche Haustiere.  
Er ging ins Bad und ließ sich Wasser in die Wanne. Das warme Wasser tat ihm gut, inzwischen hatte sein Freund auch endlich aufgehört mit dem singen.  
„Morgen, Master.“, sagte er grinsend als er aus der Dusche trat. „Auch schon wach.“  
„Ja und du solltest singen erst einmal wieder lernen, bevor du mich damit quälst. Deine dritte Inkarnation konnte das richtig gut.“, bemerkte der Master mit einem Grinsen.  
„Du hast auch immer etwas an mir auszusetzen.“, schmollte er und setzte sich auf den Wannenrand. „Wann spielen wir weiter?“  
„Nach dem Frühstück. Das ist wie immer deine Aufgabe mit dem Zusatz die Küche aufzuräumen. Tue es lieber freiwillig.“, sagte der Master mit Nachdruck.  
„Ich habe so das Gefühl, das du gerne möchtest, dass ich ordentlicher werde?“, fragte sein Freund blöde grinsend.  
„Schön, dass die Botschaft endlich in deinem verwirrten Hirn angekommen ist und es hat auch nur zehn Schläge mit dem Rohrstock dafür gebraucht.“, sagte der Master ironisch.  
„Du gemeines Monster.“, knurrte der Doctor und nahm eine Hand voll Wasser und spritzte sie dem Master ins Gesicht. Dieser legte schnell seine Arme um die Taille des Doctor und zog ihn in die Wanne.  
„Wie war das gerade, mein lieber Doctor?“, fragte er lachend.  
„Hey, lass mich hier raus. Jetzt sind bald alle Handtücher nass, du blöder Kerl.“, sagte der Doctor wickelte sich aus seinem nun völlig durchnässten Handtuch.  
„Wie nennst du mich?“, fragte sein Freund mit einem Grinsen.  
Lächelnd drehte sich der Doctor zu ihm um und küsste ihn. „Master…Nervensäge.“  
Er war mit einem Satz aus der Wanne, so dass sein Freund ihn nicht noch einmal schnappen konnte. Schnell zog er den Bademantel an und verschwand in Richtung Küche.  
Der Master dachte nur: ‚Na warte dafür bekommst nachher noch einen Denkzettel‘ Er blieb noch fünf Minuten in der Wanne und folgte ihm in die Küche. Dort roch es schon sehr lecker nach Frühstücksspeck und Eiern. Der Doctor grinste ihn an.  
„Na Hunger, mein Master?“, sagte der Doctor schwer beschäftigt damit nichts anbrennen zu lassen.  
„Ja, den hab ich. Und ich bin sicher dein Frühstück ist so gut für immer. Nimm dir ruhig eine große Portion. Du hast heute einen sportlichen Tag vor dir.“  
„Sportlich? Du wirst mich doch nicht nackt durch den Schnee rennen lassen, oder? Ich mag das nicht, das weißt du doch.“, sagte er und sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen flehend an.   
„Lass dich überraschen.“, grinste sein Freund.  
Der Doctor stellte zwei Portionen Frühstück auf den Tisch. Er hatte sich die größere Portion genommen. Der Master aß langsam und genüsslich. Sein Freund war stiller geworden.   
Das Frühstück schmeckte gut, aber die Aussicht auf den Tag beunruhigte ihn etwas. Er war etwas frech zu seinem Geliebten gewesen, das würde er garantiert ausbaden dürfen im Laufe des Tages. Er seufzte und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des Masters auf sich.  
„Plötzlich so deprimiert, mein Liebster? Du bekommst gleich ein schönes Geschenk von mir.“, er grinste amüsiert.  
„Es ist nichts, Master. Mir geht’s gut.“, log er und lächelte tapfer.  
„Na gut. Das Spiel wird jetzt wieder ernst und das heißt: Ab ins Schlafzimmer, Sklave!“, wies er ihn an.  
Der Doctor ging mit gesenktem Kopf ins Schlafzimmer, zog den Bademantel aus und kniete sich vors Bett wie er es gelernt hatte. Der Master folgte ihm und nahm das Geschenk aus der Tasche mit den Spielzeugen.  
„Schau her.“, befahl er und der Doctor sah ihn an. „Ein neues Halsband für dich. Es ist schön ausgepolstert, damit dein Hals keinen Schaden nimmt.“ Er zeigte ihm ein schwarzes, blau gepolstertes Lederhalsband was außen mit silbernen Nieten verziert war und an der Vorderseite einen stabilen O-Ring hatte für die Leine des Meisters. Hinten war es mit Schnallen und einem Schloss versehen. Der Master legte es um den Hals des Doctors.  
„Es steht dir wirklich. Ich habe mir erlaubt das Schloss mit isomorphischen Kontrollen zu versehen, so das nur ich dich davon befreien kann.“, sagte der Master mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht? So kann es nicht verloren gehen, wie das letzte, was du verschwinden lassen hast, mein zerstreuter Doctor.“  
„Es ist sehr schön.“, sagte er gequält, da er wusste, dass er dieses Halsband nun tagelang nicht mehr abgenommen bekommen würde und er keine Chance hatte, das Ding ohne ihn loszuwerden.  
„Du siehst aber so aus als ob ich dir einen Galgenstrick um den Hals gelegt hätte. Vertraue mir einfach. Ich werde es dir abnehmen, wenn das Spiel vorbei ist.“, sagte sein Freund.  
„Ja, Master.“, antwortete der Doctor wenig überzeugend.   
„Nun gut. Aber ich hab noch etwas anderes für dich heute. Du wirst Gehorsam lernen wie ein guter Hund.“, sagte er und nahm einen Haarreifen mit Hundeohren und einen Plug mit einem Hundeschwanz aus der Tasche, die Leine für das Halsband lag schon über seiner Schulter. Er ging zu seinem Freund und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
„Schauen wir mal wie die Hundeohren bei dir aussehen.“, sagte er und setzte ihm den Haarreifen in die wuscheligen Haare. „Wie süß. Na und jetzt dreh dich um auf allen vieren und drehte deinen Hintern zu mir.“ Der Doctor gehorchte widerwillig und sein Freund schlug ihn mit der Reitgerte über den Rücken.  
„Ein bisschen schneller wenn es geht.“, knurrte er ihn an.  
Nachdem der Master genügend Gleitgel auf dem Plug verteilt hatte, führte er diesen seinem Freund ein. Der Doctor gab keinen Laut von sich, außer ein klägliches Aufseufzen als der Plug in ihn eindrang. Der Master grinste.  
„So du darfst dich wieder zu mir drehen. Perfekt für den heutigen Tag.“, sagte er und klinkte die Leine ein als seine Geliebter wieder vor ihm kniete. Er sah ihn ohne Erlaubnis mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. Eigentlich hätte der Master dieses Verhalten bestrafen müssen, aber er sah so niedlich aus. Ein richtiges Hundebaby. Er lächelte ihn an.  
„So als erst ein paar grundlegende Sachen für dich. Du bleibst heute auf allen vieren. Wenn du etwas willst wirst du mit dem Schwanz wedeln, mit welchen kannst du dir ja denken, also verliere ihn nicht. Ansonsten müsste ich dir wehtun, was ich nicht möchte. Heute wirst du mir den ganzen Tag überallhin folgen, auch wenn ich nach draußen Luftschnappen gehe. Ich werde dich danach schon wieder aufwärmen. Zu guter Letzt noch, umso mehr du die Regeln befolgst umso stärker sind die Chancen, das du auch in dieser Nacht wieder in meinem Bett schlafen darfst.“, sagte er zu ihm.  
„Ja, Master.“, sagte er traurig wegen der Aussicht auf die fiese Kälte draußen zum einen und dem demütigenden Spiel zum anderen.  
„Hey, ist mein Hundchen etwa unglücklich. Los wedele mit dem Schwanz für mich und sei glücklich.“, befahl er ihm.  
Der Doctor versuchte es. Der Master war nicht zufrieden und gab ihm ein paar Schläge mit der Reitgerte. Das erhöhte seine Motivation enorm.  
„Das ist besser. Sehr brav. Und nun würde ich sagen: Lass uns spielen.“ Der Master zauberte einen Ball aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn.  
„Na los bring mir den Ball zurück. Und schön auf allen Vieren krabbeln und mit dem Schwanz wedeln.“ Er lachte fies.  
Der Doctor gehorchte widerwillig, das Spiel gefiel ihm gar nicht.   
„Du bist langsam, Köter. Du kannst das schneller. Wenn du nicht schneller wirst muss ich die schlagen.“, sagte er streng und warf den Ball erneut.  
Trotzig holte der Doctor den Ball wieder ähnlich langsam zurück. Er hatte ihn zwischen die Zähne genommen und ließ ihn vorm Master fallen und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Gut, wenn du Schläge möchtest.“ Er holte mit der Reitgerte aus und schlug sein Hundebaby fünfmal kräftig auf den Hintern und zweimal zwischen die Beine, was den Doctor schmerzerfüllt aufschreien ließ.  
„So und nun holst du den Ball so schnell wie du kannst, sonst hole ich den Rohrstock und du wirst den Rest des Tages nicht mehr auf deinem Hinterteil sitzen können.“, drohte er.  
Er fügte sich und holte den Ball immer wieder, fünfzehn Mal insgesamt zwang ihn der Master dazu.  
„Na siehst du, geht doch. Warum du immer erst dieses Theater aufziehen musst. Da du das jetzt kannst, können wir das gleich draußen noch einmal mit ein paar Ästen üben. Wenn du in Bewegung bleibst wirst du schon nicht erfrieren.“, sagte er mit einem sadistischen Grinsen was dem Doctor gar nicht gefiel.  
„Master, bitte nicht.“, flehte er.  
„Du hast nicht die Erlaubnis zu sprechen oder irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen. Noch nicht. Wenn du gehorsam bist, habe ich Gnade mit dir. Wenn nicht, wirst du die Konsequenzen spüren. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das Trinken aufgeben sollst, weil es schlecht für dich ist. Was tust du?  Das Gegenteil von dem was ich dir gesagt habe. Wenn wir zurück sind vom Spaziergang und ich bin zufrieden mit dir, gehen wir zusammen heiß duschen und du bekommst zehn Schläge mit dem Rohrstock für deinen Ausrutscher. Wenn ich nicht zufrieden bin werde ich dich kalt abduschen und dir danach dreißig Schläge mit dem Rohrstock geben. Nur damit das klar ist. Du hast mich sehr gekränkt, indem du den Alkohol meiner Gesellschaft vorgezogen hast.“  
„Master, bitte ich…“, die Reitgerte traf seinen Hintern beendete seinen Protest. Er begann kläglich zu wimmern als der Master ihn ohne Gnade nach draußen zerrte.   
Der Schnee war so verdammt kalt und er fror erbärmlich. Sein Freund warf halbe Äste und er musste sie zurück bringen. Er spürte Hände und Füße kaum noch. Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen Freund zufrieden zu stellen. Der Doctor versuchte es als Strafe zu sehen, denn das mit dem Trinken war wirklich nicht richtig von ihm gewesen. Darin eine gerechte Strafe zu sehen, machte es einfacher es zu ertragen. Die Stunde die sie draußen verbrachten kam ihm gefühlt wie eine Ewigkeit vor.   
„So komm rein. Es ist jetzt an der Zeit für die Dusche und was zu essen.“, sagte der Master endlich und glücklich folgte der Doctor ihm in die warme Hütte.  
Der Master zog seinen Freund auf die Beine und schob ihn die Dusche. Dort entfernte er die Hundeohren und den Plug. Sanft strich er ihm durchs Haar.  
„Braves Hundchen. Hat seine Belohnung verdient.“, sagte der Master und zog sich aus während der Doctor frierend in der Dusche wartete.   
Sein Freund drehte das warme Wasser auf und stelle ihn zuerst darunter. Es tat weh, da alle eiskalten Stellen an seinem Körper nun auftauten. Der Master nahm Seife und wusch ihn ausgiebig. Seine Hände wanderten zum Penis seines Freundes und langsam massierte er ihn. Der Doctor stöhnte lustvoll und präsentierte seinen Hintern.   
„Bitte nimm mich, Master. Ich gehöre dir und werde alles tun was du sagst.“, hauchte er. Diese Worte die sein Freund so gerne hörte.  
Der ältere Timelord war dem Angebot des Jüngeren nicht abgeneigt, aber er wollte noch ein wenig mit ihm spielen. So nahm er etwas Gleitgel und führte ihm zwei Finger ein. Der Doctor stöhnte lauter und diese Töne waren Musik in den Ohren des Masters. Es war ein Flehen ohne Worte. Kombiniert mit ihrer telepathischen Verbindung, in der er die absolute Hingabe seines Geliebten spürte, war es all das was er wollte. Schließlich erlöste er seinen Geliebten und sich und die beiden erlebten einen wunderschönen Orgasmus fast gleichzeitig.  
„Theta, ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte er ihm sanft ins Ohr.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Koschei…“, antwortete ihm sein Freund leise und drehte sich um ihn zu küssen. Sie verharrten eine Weile so.  
Dann löste der Master sich und lächelte ihn an. „Es wird Zeit fürs Mittag essen. Wir machen danach weiter mit dem Spiel. Im Kühlschrank ist etwas von gestern, was du nur aufwärmen musst.“  
Ohne Protest trocknete sich der Doctor ab und ging in die Küche das Essen aufzuwärmen. Sein Freund sah ihm nach. Er war milde gestimmt und würde ihm die Runde im Schnee, die er für heute Nachmittag geplant hatte ersparen. Nur die zehn Schläge würde er bekommen, aber auch erst später. Seine Hingabe und Liebe war wie eine Droge für den Master. Warum war er nur nicht immer so zu ihm? Er trocknete sich ab und ging in der Küche. Der Doctor war gerade mit dem Essen fertig und lächelte ihn an. Sie aßen genüsslich und der Master gönnte sich und seinem Liebsten danach noch eine Pause, bevor er die Hundeohren und den Plug wieder aus dem Badezimmer holte und seinen Freund wieder in sein Haustier verwandelte.  
„So heute Nachmittag machen wir es uns gemütlich.“, sagte er und führte den Doctor zur Couch und setzte sich. „Auf die Couch.“, wies er ihn an und sein Freund  legte sich zu ihm.  
Der Master zog ihn enger zu sich auf den Schoß und begann ihn zu kraulen. „Roll dich ein bisschen mehr zusammen…Gut ich möchte noch ein bisschen etwas lesen und du bleibst einfach hier liegen wie ein guter Hund.“  
„Ja, Master.“ Es war nicht unangenehm so zu liegen, die Müdigkeit  nach dem Essen ließ ihn fast einnicken. Das Buch was der Master laut vorlas war unsagbar langweilig. Technische Daten zu Maschinen und Anleitungen zum Bauen von effizienteren Steuerungskonsolen in einer Tardis.  
„Hey du solltest zuhören, Hundchen. Unsere Tardis braucht eine neue Steuerungseinheit ganz dringend.“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Master, können wir das nicht nach dem Urlaub besprechen?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Nein.“ Er las weiter und stellte ihm Fragen nach Details der Tardis. Er dachte an Romana, die ihn ständig vorhielt, das Handbuch nicht gelesen zu haben.  
Es war wie Folter für den Doctor. Wenn er Fragen nicht beantworten konnte, lachte der Master ihn aus.  Vier lange Stunden musste er dies erdulden. Wie gerne hätte er sich schlagen lassen, denn diese Zwangsvorlesung mit Fragen und belehrenden Kommentaren zwischendurch war weitaus schlimmer als jede Rohrstockprügel, die er bis jetzt bekommen hatte. 'Prügel mich doch lieber', dachte verzweifelt.  
‚Wenn du das lieber möchtest?‘, hörte er den Master in seinen Gedanken.  
„Nun mein Hundchen, wenn du Schläge möchtest sollst du sie bekommen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir zusätzlich zu den zehn, die du ohnehin heute bekommst noch für jeden unpassenden Laut in den letzten vier Stunden einen Schlag gebe?“, sagte mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Hol mal den Rohrstock da drüben.“  
Der Doctor schluckte. „Das war nicht fair, Master.“  
„Fair? Du weißt, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann und dieser war schon aufdringlich laut. Und jetzt hol mir den Rohrstock. Bitte schön zwischen die Zähne nehmen, wie ein braver Hund und zu mir rüber tragen.“ Der Doctor gehorchte. Der Rohrstock war dicker als der, den er gestern zu spüren bekommen hatte. Er setzt ein jammervolles Gesicht auf.  
„Du schaust mich an als, ob ich dich schon geprügelt hätte. Fakt ist aber du verdienst ein paar zusätzliche Schläge. Vielleicht hätte ich dich das Buch auswendig lernen lassen sollen. Du könntest das Fliegen einer Tardis durchaus noch lernen.“, führte er aus.  
Der Doctor schaute ihn gequält an.  
„Gut, leg dich über die Couchlehne. Du bekommst fünfzehn Schläge und du wirst sie mitzählen.“, wies sein Freund ihn an.  
„Ja Master.“, antworte er und legte sich über die Lehne des Sofas.  
Der Doctor zählte und füllte die Zwischenräume mit Schmerzensschreien. Es tat sehr weh. Nach zehn Schlägen hatte er bereits das Gefühl er könnte nie wieder sitzen und ihm liefen die Tränen vor Schmerz.   
Nachdem der Master mit ihm fertig war, nahm er sein Hundchen an die kurze Leine und zerrte ihn mit sich.  
„So wir gehen jetzt mal in die Küche und schauen was wir heute Abend essen. Ich denke mir reicht ein Salat heute. Und für dich hab ich ein schöne große Dose Hundefutter.“, sagte er fies grinsend.  
Der Doctor sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Es ist noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr und ich bin wirklich nicht hungrig…“ Die Reitgerte auf seinem geschundenen Hintern brachte ihm zum Schweigen.  
„Du isst mit mir in einer Stunde und du wirst die Dose leer machen. Betrachte es als Strafe für das Essen was du mir manchmal in der Tardis vorsetzt. Du wirst jetzt brav hier sitzen und die Dose anschauen und dich auf den leckeren Geschmack freuen. Und wehe du versuchst zu fliehen.“, wies ihn der Master an und machte die Leine an einem der Küchenhocker fest.  
„Ja, Master.“, sagte er kaum hörbar.  
Sein Freund verließ kurz die Hütte und sich die Beine zu vertreten. Der Doctor legte sich auf die Seite, da die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterteil Sitzen zur Qual machten. Er dachte an die verbrannten Spaghetti und den Pudding aus verdorbener Milch. Es tat ihm heute immer noch leid, dass er dem Master dies vorgesetzt hatte. Er war halt kein Meisterkoch und ihm ging so einiges schief. Aber das war jetzt wirklich gemein. Hundefutter war widerlich und der Gedanke daran ließ ihm übel werden.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war der Master wieder da. Sein Freund starrte immer noch wie hypnotisiert auf die Dose. Er musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken daran ihn davon essen zu lassen. Aber erst einmal holte er den Fertigsalat in der Plastikschale aus dem Kühlschrank und kippte sich Dressing darüber. Dann lehnte er sich an die Theke und aß mit Genuss während er seinen Freund am Boden beobachtete.  
Etwas Mitleid regte sich in ihm. Der Hintern seines Freundes war grün blau geschlagen und er lag deswegen auf der Seite. Irgendwie war er auch bleicher geworden in der letzten halben Stunde. Die ‚Vorfreude‘ hatte ihm im Griff, das war deutlich zu sehen.  
„Na hungrig?“, fragte der Master breit grinsend.   
„Nein, Master.“, sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.   
„Es gibt nichts anders für dich heute.“, sagte er bestimmt.  
„Ich bin auch nicht hungrig, Master.“, sagte er immer noch in diesem Tonfall, als ob der Master ihn gleich hinrichten lassen wollte.  
Der Master nahm die Dose und öffnete sie. Dann nahm er einen Hundenapf und stellte ihn zusammen mit etwas Wasser vor seinen unglücklichen Freund.  
„Du wirst zumindest probieren, Hundchen.“, sagte er.  
„Ich will nicht. Mir ist jetzt schon speiübel von dem Geruch.“, protestierte der Doctor.  
Der Master schlug mit der Reitgerte auf den wunden Hintern seines Freundes, der laut aufschrie.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass du die Wahl hättest.“, sagte er fies.   
„Bitte…Koschei. Ich koche dir ein vier Sterne Menü, wenn du willst und räume ab jetzt immer die Küche in der Tardis auf. Ich wasche auch meine Wäsche alleine, aber bitte erlasse mir das Hundefutter.“, flehte der Doctor verzweifelt.  
Der Master musste lachen. „Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot, mein Süßer. Gut. Aber Sobald du das Versprechen brichst, wirst du eine komplette Dose verspeisen.“, er nahm die Schüsseln weg.   
Sein Freund entspannte sich sichtbar. Der Master nahm die Leine und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer.   
„So, mein Freund. Bevor ich dich erlöse, zeige ich dir noch eines meiner neuen Spielzeuge für dich.“, der Doctor schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Master wühlte in seiner Tasche und beförderte eine Lederpeitsche zutage. Die Augen des Doctors weiteten sich.  
„Tut nicht so weh, mein Süßer. OK vielleicht etwas extremer als die Reitgerte und der Rohrstock. Aber er Typ der sie mir verkauft hat, behauptet mit der richtigen Schlagtechnik würde der Geschlagene einen Orgasmus bekommen. Ich würde das zu gerne mit dir ausprobieren.“, sagte der Master hoffnungsvoll.  
„Master, das letzte Mal als ich mit so einem Ding geschlagen wurde, bin ich fast verblutet.“, sagte der Doctor mit zittriger Stimme.  
„Ich würde dir nur fünf Probeschläge verpassen und dann bin ich bereit dich zu heilen und mit dir zu kuscheln.“, sagte er und zog ihn Richtung Wand. Dort hingen Ketten von der Decke mit denen er seinen zitternden Freund fesselte.   
„Master, bitte hab Gnade mit mir. Bitte nicht…“, flehte er weinerlich in der Hoffnung, das er dann nicht zu fest zuschlagen würde. Wenn er ihm das jetzt  komplett verwehrte würde es ihn zu stark frustrieren und das war nicht gut, er würde dann nur noch aggressiver. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Gut, Theta du bekommst nur zwei Schläge.“, sagte er und entferne den Plug und seine Hundeohren. „Ich kann doch kein Hundebaby schlagen.“  
Er nahm die Peitsche und schlug zu. Eine rote blutende Spur entstand auf dem Rücken des Doctors, der in tiefster Pein aufschrie. Dennoch schlug der Master ein zweites Mal zu. Sein Freund wand sich in den Ketten und Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. Der ältere Timelord löste seinen Geliebten aus den Ketten und dieser sank zu Boden. Er weinte herzzerreißend und der Master nahm ihn in die Arme um ihn zu heilen von den Wunden des Tages.  
Es war die Hölle diesen Schmerz fühlen zu müssen und das auch noch verursacht durch seinen Geliebten. Im Nachhinein, hätte er doch das Hundefutter essen sollen. Alles was er konnte war nur noch weinen, auch als Koschei ihn geheilt hatte weinte er weiter. Er war geistig nicht wirklich bereit für das Spiel diese Woche, aber würde sein Freund seine Gefühle verstehen? Nein, er würden ihm sagen, dass dies alles nur ein unbedeutendes Spiel ist und dass er ihn über alles  lieben würde. Auf seine Art tat er sein Bestes, aber er war ein Sadist auch ohne die Trommeln und er musste sich abreagieren. Nur überforderte er seinen Freund mit manchen Dingen. Ihm war schlecht, wenn er daran dachte was diese Woche noch mit ihm passieren würde, denn das Spiel würde garantiert härter für ihn werden, wie immer.  
Der Master drückte seinen Freund an sich. „Hör doch bitte auf zu weinen. Mein Hemd ist schon ganz nass von deinen Tränen. Ich mach dir auch was zu essen.“, sagte er hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ich bin nicht hungrig. Ich will nur ins Bett schlafen.“, sagte er schluchzend. Sein Freund half ihm auf und legte ihn in sein Bett. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil sein Freund nicht aufhörte zu weinen.   
‚Was kann ich für dich tun, Theta. Magst du Sex haben oder soll ich dich in den Armen halten‘? Er sandte die telepathische Botschaft an seinen Freund während er sich auszog und sich neben ihn legte.  
‚Leg einfach nur deinen Arm um mich und sei da‘. war die Antwort. Nach einer Weile wurde das Weinen leiser und verstummte. Er war eingeschlafen.  
Kurze Zeit driftete auch der Master weg.  
Koschei und Theta bildeten eine Einheit im Schlaf. Der Master war in den Gedanken des Doctors, sowie der Doctor in seinen. Es war tiefe und innige Liebe, trotz der Schmerzen, die der eine dem anderen zugefügte hatte. Sie begannen untereinander Lebensessenz auszutauschen. Orangen glühende Energiefäden flossen zwischen den beiden hin und her.    
Es war unter Timelords eigentlich üblich, dies während des Aktes der Vereinigung zu tun, aber es war auch sehr gefährlich da man so sehr schnell zu einer Regeneration gezwungen sein konnte, wenn der Orgasmus zu heftig war. Deswegen taten die Beiden es nur im Schlaf und nur dann wenn einer der Beiden am Ende seiner geistigen Kräfte war, denn der angenehme Nebeneffekt war das Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit und das Wiederherstellen von verlorenem Vertrauen ineinander.


	6. Lilian

Der Master wurde früh wach. Er hatte sein Gesicht immer noch an der Schulter seines Liebsten. Heute würde ein besonderer Tag werden für seinen Doctor, nach gestern war diese Pause nötig. Er hatte Lilian die Freundin von Max eingeladen. Sie hatte großes Interesse an seinem Liebsten gezeigt und das nur von einem Bild und einem flüchtigen Blick im Hotel. Max erlaubte ihr scheinbar mit anderen Männern zu schlafen, wenn sie es wollte. Er hoffte sehr, dass sein Freund auch Gefallen an ihr finden würde.  
Langsam stand er auf, um seine kleine Schlafmütze nicht zu wecken.  Der Doctor murmelte etwas im Schlaf und klammerte sich an seine Decke. Der Master hätte ihn weiter beobachten können, er war wunderschön, wenn er schlief. Mit Gewalt riss er sich von dem Bild los und stand auf.   
Es war erst acht morgens als er unter die Dusche stieg. Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig und ging in den Hauptraum.  Er hatte den Besuch für elf Uhr bestellt. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn wieder lächeln. Der Master machte Frühstück. Er hatte noch nie für ihn so etwas getan. ‚Ich bin wirklich verliebt‘, dachte er.   
Lachend deckte er den Tisch und ging danach wieder in Schlafzimmer um seinen Freund zu wecken.   
Sein Süßer lag quer im Bett und wälzte sich. Etwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Er hatte wieder einen Alptraum.  Der Master ging besorgt zu ihm. Sein Freund rief seinen Namen und schreckte dann schweißgebadet auf. Beruhigend legte er einen Arm um seinen Geliebten.  
„Koschei...“, sagte der Doctor mit feuchten Augen und weinerlicher Stimme. „Du bist hier?“  
„Wo sollte ich denn sonst wohl sein? Du hast nur schlecht geträumt.“, sagte sein Freund und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Ich war alleine…es war so grauenhaft…du bist für mich gestorben …die Timelords haben dein Leben für meines genommen.“, sagte der Doctor mit immer noch zittriger Stimme.  
„Deine Alpträume sind wirklich ein Problem langsam. Dagegen sollten wir einmal etwas tun.“, antworte der Master.   
„Es war der Erste in der knappen Woche, die wir in Urlaub sind.“, sagte er etwas gefasster. „Lass uns das nach dem Urlaub erforschen. Das fühlte sich alles so seltsam real an“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich unser Spiel hier abbrechen. Du siehst krank aus, Theta.“, sagte der Master ernst.  
„Nein…sonst bist du wieder unglücklich. Das will ich nicht. Ich bin OK. Wirklich…“, unterbrach der Doctor ihn. Er lächelte seinen Freund an und versteckte die Wahrheit hinter einem mentalen Block. Der Traum hatte ihm gezeigt wie geistig instabil er war, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihn sein Freund ihn verließ. Die Vorstellung alleine zu sein brach ihm seine Herzen.  
Der Master erwiderte das Lächeln und strich ihm durchs Haar. Er glaubte ihm nicht wirklich, wollte ihn aber auch nicht zu sehr bedrängen. In der Nacht hatte er die Angst vor Einsamkeit, die seinen Freund quälte in seinen Gedanken gespürt. Es war schrecklich. Er schwor ihm in ihrer Verbindung ihn nie wieder alleine zu lassen und ihm diese Angst endgültig zu nehmen.  
„Gut, aber wenn du aufhören willst, sag es mir bitte sofort. Aber jetzt…Wie wär es mit Frühstück?“, fragte er ihn.  
„Lass mich kurz ins Badezimmer, dann mach ich…“, antwortete sein Freund.  
„Du verstehst mich nicht.“ Der Master grinste. „Ich hab schon Frühstück gemacht.“  
„Du?“ Der Doctor sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  Er konnte es nicht glauben.  
„Heute mein Engel wirst du nicht geschlagen und auch das Halsband brauchst du nicht zu tragen.“ Er löste es vom Hals des Doctors.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte er ungläubig.  
„Ja, heute werde ich dich nicht schlagen. Und nun könntest du mit mir frühstücken.“, grinste er.  
„Gerne, Master.“  Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen und den Bademantel anzuziehen. Seine Klamotten waren nach wie vor verschwunden.  Es dauert eine viertel Stunde bis er perfekt gestylt, was seine Haare anging, wieder auftauchte. Im Hauptraum roch es nach Kaffee und frischem Toast. Mit einem Grinsen setzte er sich an den gedeckten Tisch, dass er dies noch einmal mit dem Master erleben würde hätte er nicht gedacht. Er aß gierig.  
„Du isst jedes Mal wie ein ausgehungerter Tiger.“, sagte sein Freund.  
„Wer weiß, ob du mich heute noch was essen lässt.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„So misstrauisch? Ich will dich heute nicht weinen sehen und du wirst auch keine dummen Dinge tun, wie dich für jemanden anderen quälen lassen. Hörst du?“, sagte der Master zu ihm.  
„Koschei, was hast du vor?“, fragte der Doctor, der wieder etwas unsicherer wurde was seinen Freund anging.  
„Du wirst es früh genug erfahren.“, sagte sein Freund.  
Das hieß nichts Gutes. Sein Geliebter würde doch nicht noch andere in ihr Spiel mit einbeziehen? Das konnte er nicht zulassen, das wusste der Master nur zu gut.  
  
Um Punkt elf Uhr, sie saßen immer noch am Frühstücktisch, klopfte es an der Tür. Der Doctor zog seinen Bademantel enger. Der Master ging grinsend zur Tür.   
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Deine Kleider brauchst du nicht. Ich weiß wer kommt.“, sagte er beruhigend.  
Der Doctor schwieg.  
Es trat eine zierliche blonde Frau mit einem starken französischen Akzent ein. Das Gesicht…der Doctor erkannte es sofort, obwohl es solange her war. Die Kleine sah aus wie Romana nach ihrer Regeneration mit dem Gesicht der Prinzessin Astra, für die er romantische Gefühle seiner Zeit hatte.   
„Lilian, darf ich dir den Doctor vorstellen.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen, Doctor...“ Er stand auf und nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie charmant.  
„Ich freue mich auch. Nenn mich einfach Doctor, Lilian.“ Er lächelte und die junge Frau schien sehr fasziniert von ihm.   
Der Master hatte es geahnt, sein Freund hatte ja so eine Wirkung auf menschliche Frauen. Er musste seine Eifersucht im Zaum halten.  
Galant half ihr der Master aus dem Mantel. Darunter kam ein enges rotes Kleid zum Vorschein, wie der Master es sich gewünscht hatte.  
„Es freut mich, dass er dir gefällt.“, sagte er und sah zum Doctor.  
„Ja, Master. Er gefällt mir sehr gut. So wunderschöne große, braune Augen und so weiße Haut. Du hast einen sehr guten Geschmack.“, antwortete Lilian ihm.  
Das Gesicht des Doctors nahm eine rötliche Farbe an und er setzte sich wieder. Er lächelte wie ein schüchterner Schuljunge und murmelte etwas, was wie ‚Danke‘ klang.  
„Lilian wird heute unser Hausmädchen sein und uns alle Wünsche erfüllen.“, sagte der Master grinsend über das Verhalten seines Freundes.  
„Ich ziehe mich dann mal um.“ Die blonde Schönheit ging ins Badezimmer.  
„Sieht sie nicht wunderschön aus, Theta? Hab sie extra für dich ausgesucht. Sie war nicht schwer zu überzeugen, da sie dich schon vorher im Ort gesehen hat.“ Der Master grinste anzüglich.  
„Du…“, zischte der Doctor ihn an. „Ich will nicht, das du ihr weh tust.“  
„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Und nun zum Ablauf des Tages: Wenn du sie nicht vögelst, werde ich sie schlagen.“ Der Master spielte mit der Reitgerte. „Beweise mir, dass du eine Frau vögeln kannst und ich tue ihr nicht weh. Versage und ich werde sie vor deinen Augen verprügeln. Es liegt alles in deiner Hand. Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Sie will dich.“  
„Was soll das? Ich will nur dich…“, sagte der Doctor aufgebracht.   
„Bei deinen Eskapaden im Urlaub, soll ich dir das glauben…bedenke du wirst mich niemals vögeln, das ist so gut wie sicher… nicht in dieser Inkarnation und deswegen muss ich ja mal eine Frau ranschaffen, um deinen Instinkt in dem Punkt zu befriedigen. Ich bin großzügig zu dir.“, lachte der Master.  
Der Doctor sah ihn traurig an. ‚Keine Schmerzen heute‘, bezog sich also nur auf körperliche Qualen, seine Seele würde trotzdem leiden.   
  
Lilian trat im French Maiden Kostüm ins Zimmer.  
„Sie füllt es besser aus als du, mein lieber Doctor. Los putz den Raum!“, befahl der Master.  
Sie räumte auf und sah dabei sehr aufreizend aus. Der Doctor setzte sich aus stillem Protest auf das Sofa und nahm ein Buch. Der Master schüttelte den Kopf über ihn und dachte daran das Ganze etwas zu beschleunigen und ihm einen Denkzettel zu verpassen.   
„Lillian, wenn du fertig bist. Komm zum Sofa!“, befahl er.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war sie fertig.  
„Knie dich vor den Doctor! Ich will das du ihm einen bläst!“, befahl er lachend.  
Der Doctor war überrascht und ließ fast sein Buch fallen als Lilian seinen Bademantel öffnete und ihn zu lecken begann.   
Der Master beobachtete dies alles sehr genau.  
„Theta, wenn du kommst betrachte ich das als Untreue und werde sie dafür bestrafen.“, sagte er.  
Sein Freund kämpfte lange um den Orgasmus hinauszuzögern, aber er kam plötzlich und heftig.   
„Doctor, Doctor, das ist aber wirklich schwach von dir. Ist deine Liebe für mich nicht stark genug dafür?“, sagte der Master ironisch.  
„Entschuldige, Master.“, murmelte der Doctor und sah seinen Freund flehend an.  
„Die Kleine ist wirklich gut…zu gut.“, seufzte der ältere Timelord und zog Lilian von ihm weg. Er legte sie übers Knie und schlug zu. Sie wimmerte und schrie.   
Der Doctor konnte nicht hinsehen und seine Augen wurden feucht.  
„Master hör auf, warum schlägst du nicht mich?“, bettelte er.  
„Was hab ich vorhin zu dir gesagt, was ich nicht möchte, dass du tust? Du bist ungehorsam und sie wird es ausbaden.“, sagte der Master fies grinsend.  
Er schlug sie härter. Sie schrie lauter. Der Doctor war außer sich vor Wut auf seinen Freund, aber er schluckte seinen Protest und seine Tränen runter, ihr zur Liebe.  
Als der Master genug hatte schob er Lilian vom Schoß und sie landete zu Füßen des Doctors, der ihr auf half, sie in den Arm nahm und an sich drückte.  
„Es tut mir so leid.“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Mein Freund kann so ein brutales Arschloch sein.“  
Der Doctor sah den Master mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an. Die Kleine klammerte sich an den Doctor. Der Master stand auf und ging zu ihnen.  
„Ich hab gehört was du gesagt hast, Theta. Das wird Konsequenzen haben. Aber nun…Auf ins Schlafzimmer ihr Zwei.“, befahl er.  
Der Doctor ging Arm in Arm mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer und versuchte jeden Blickkontakt zum Master zu vermeiden. Die Wut stand in sein Gesicht, in seine fast schwarzen Augen geschrieben und er wollte ihn anschreien. Ihm war egal, ob er dafür Prügel kassieren würde.   
Der Master beobachte das Verhalten des Doctors. Da war das alte Feuer in seinen Augen, wenn er einen Menschen schützen wollte. Die Schwäche und Unterwürfigkeit war aus seinem Blick geschwunden. Sein alter Kämpfergeist war immer noch da und das erregte ihn irgendwie.   
„So runter mit den Klamotten!“, befahl er.  
Der Doctor zog den Bademantel aus und sah wie Lilian ihn ansah. Er konnte in ihren Gedanken lesen, etwas wie ‚So schöne weiße Haut…so mager…der Master kann ihn doch nicht hungern lassen‘  Der Timelord lächelte. Sie hatte sich auch ausgezogen. Ihr nackter Körper, ihre festen Brüste und recht schmale Hüfte machten den Doctor an. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Händen über ihren Körper. Ihn kümmerte nicht was der Master dachte in diesem Moment. Zärtlich küsste er Lilians Brüste und leckte mit seiner Zunge über den ganzen Körper. Bevor er sie zum Bett zog und sie vorsichtig hinlegte. Er leckte sie weiter und fand schließlich ihre Klitoris mit seiner Zunge. Dann nahm er vorsichtig einen Finger und führte ihn ihr ein. Lilian stöhnte wollüstig. Sie dachte nicht mehr an die Schläge des Masters.   
Beide dachten auch nicht mehr an den stillen Beobachter ihrer Sexspielchen. Der Doctor fühlte, dass er hart geworden war und legte sich auf Lilian. Er küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich als er in sie eindrang.  Langsam und genüsslich fickte er sie dann. Beide kamen fast gleichzeitig. Danach legte sich der Doctor neben Lilian und streichelte sie zärtlich.  
Der Master saß auf einem Sessel vorm Bett Ende und sah fasziniert zu wie sein Freund, das kleine blonde Engelchen in den Himmel fickte. Er war sehr talentiert, wenn man die Laute der jungen Frau so hörte. Der ältere Timelord  grinste bei dem Gedanken an morgen. Sein Kleiner machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er dies hier genoss. Und er würde ihn morgen dafür bestrafen lassen, es beobachtend genießen und ihn schließlich liebevoll trösten. Er war geil. Jetzt war er dran.  
„Gut gemacht Doctor. Du hast mir bewiesen, dass du ficken kannst. Knie dich vors Bett und sieh deinem Master zu!“, befahl er.  
Der Master stieg zu Lilian ins Bett, nachdem er sich seiner Kleider entledigt hatte. Er war nicht so vorsichtig mit Lilian und nahm sie härter. Der Doctor war sicher, dass der Orgasmus bei ihr gefakt war. Aber er versteckte diese Erkenntnis vorsichtshalber hinter einem mentalen Block.  Befriedigt rollte sich der Master von ihr runter und schaute den Doctor mit einem überheblichen Grinsen an.  
„Komm ins Bett in die Mitte!“, wies er ihn an. Der Doctor legte sich zwischen Lilian und ihn.  
„So Lilian, wir spielen jetzt mit dem Doctor…Doctorspielchen sozusagen. Such dir eine Körperstelle an ihm aus, welche du lecken oder streicheln willst. Sein Schwanz und seine Eier sind Sperrzone.“, sagte der Master und nahm Handschellen, um den Doctor ans Gitterbett zu fesseln.   
Lilian leckte seine Nippel. Der Master leckte seinen Hals und küsste ihn intensiv. Sein Körper war so empfindlich und er wurde schon wieder hart, aber die Beiden vermieden seine Geschlechtsorgane. Wollüstig stöhnte er und bot sich beiden an.   
Der Master lächelte über seinen Freund, der vor einer halben Stunde noch total wütend auf ihn war und jetzt nur noch darum bettelte, dass er ihn vögelte.  Er  küsste den  Bauchnabel seines Liebsten. Dieser wimmerte lauter.  
„Bitte, nimm mich…Master, bitte.“, flehte er immer wieder.  
„Was meinst du Lilian soll ich ihn vögeln und holst es aus ihm raus?“, fragte der Master sie grinsend.  
„Ja, Master…lass mich ihn erlösen.“, sagte Lilian.  
Der Master rollte den Doctor auf die Seite und Lilian begann zunächst seinen Bauch zu küssen. Sehr genüsslich und ohne allzu große Eile drang der Master in seinen Geliebten ein und nahm ihn bewusst sehr, sehr langsam. Lilian arbeitet sich nach unten und küsste ihn überall, schließich erreichte schließlich seinen Schwanz und seine Eier. Der Doctor war nur noch ein Sklave seiner Lust süchtig nach dem Schwanz des Masters in ihm und Lilians Mund, der sich nun um sein bestes Stück schloss.   
„Bitte nicht aufhören…Bitte…“, murmelte er unaufhörlich. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und kam.  
Der Master kam nur Sekunden später und zog sich dann zurück. Atemlos lag er neben seinem Freund.   
Lilian beobachte die zwei mit einem Lächeln. ‚Ein so schönes Pärchen‘, dachte sie wehmütig. Sie würde so gerne für immer bei den Beiden bleiben.   
Der Master regte sich wieder.  
„Leck ihn, Lilian…Leck seine Nippel, seinen Bauchnabel…sieh zu, dass er wieder hart wird. So schnell sind wir mit ihm noch nicht fertig.“, befahl der Timelord immer noch etwas atemlos.  
Lillian tat wie geheißen und der Doctor wand sich unter ihren Liebkosungen. Der Master grinste wie schnell sein Liebster wieder geil war und ihm bewusst seinen Hintern entgegensteckte.   
‚So gierig, mein Doctor? Aber nein, das war erst einmal alles. Für dich gibt es jetzt erst einmal eine kleine Strafe, keine Schläge, aber es tut ein bisschen weh‘, sagte er ihm telepathisch.  
‚Warum? Nein Master…vögele mich bitte…bitte‘, antwortete sein Geliebter.  
Der Master öffnete die Nachttischschublade und nahm einen großen Plug heraus. Ein bisschen Gleitcreme und mit Schwung führte er seinem Freund diesen ein.  
„Der ist zu groß, Master…das tut weh…bitte nimm ihn raus.“, jammerte sein Freund halbherzig.  
„Nein, Liebling.“, flüstere der Master ihm ins Ohr, dann zog den Plug leicht raus und schob ihn wieder hinein.   
Gleichzeitig war Lilian wieder mit ihr Lippen an seinem Schwanz und küsste ihn dort zärtlich. Der Master lächelte ihr zu und sie begann den Doctor heftig zu lecken, während er ihn mit dem Plug fickte.  
„Au…au…bitte nicht.“, wimmerte der Doctor, aber es war nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Er genoss es, auch wenn er den Schwanz seines Masters bevorzugt hätte.   
Der Doctor überließ sich den eigenen Trieben und unterhielt Lilian und den Master mit seinen wollüstigen Lauten.  
Er kam wieder, aber die beiden schienen nicht der Ansicht zu sein, das er nun Ruhe brauchte.  
„Du könntest Lilian mal danken zwischendurch. Leck sie zum Orgasmus.“, wies ihn sein Freund an.  
Der Doctor leckte sie und fühlte die Hand des Masters an seinem Schwanz und die andere die wieder an dem Plug nestelte. Er befriedigte Lilian und kam selbst im gleichen Moment.   
Der Nachmittag und Abend verlief ähnlich weiter. Die beiden neckten ihn bis er sie anflehte ihn zu vögeln zu lecken oder sonstetwas mit ihm zu tun was zum Orgasmus führte.  Es ging solange bis der Doctor erschöpft einschlief. Der Master kettet ihn los und er rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen.  
Lilian lächelte und ging ins Bad um zu duschen. Als sie zurück kam saß der Master immer noch auf der Bettkante und beobachtete seinen Freund beim Schlafen. Er sah sie an und legte einen Finger auf den Mund und beide schlichen rüber in den Hauptraum.  
„Ich danke dir Lilian. Ich hoffe die Schläge haben nicht allzu wehgetan.“, sagte er entschuldigend.  
„Nein, das haben sie nicht. Ich hab Theater gespielt wie geplant. Vielleicht nicht immer.“, sie grinste. „Dein Freund ist verdammt gut im Bett. Ein vollendeter Gentlemen beim Beischlaf und ein entzückendes Spielzeug für Sexspielchen. Bitte lasse ihn morgen nicht bestrafen, das hat er nicht verdient. Und sag vorallem Max ab, ich möchte nicht das er ihm weh tut.“, sagte Lilian mit flehendem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Warum haben bloß alle Frauen immer Mitleid mit ihm?“, fragte der Master und grinste.  
„Rehbraune, große Augen und ein gutes Herz. Dafür musst du ihn nur ansehen. Bitte Master zerstöre ihn nicht. Geh mit ihm aus, schlaf mit ihm, aber lass ihn nicht verprügeln.“, sagte sie ernst  
„Prügel braucht er aber manchmal.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Ich glaube dass ihm das was du vor hast nicht so gefallen wird. Er liebt dich wirklich und ist auf dich fixiert. Ich denke er wird es dir übel nehmen.“, gab Lilian zu bedenken.  
„Naja, schauen wir mal wie sich unser Spiel weiter entwickelt. Aber ich hab deinem Freund ein Versprechen gegeben.“, antwortete der Timelord.  
Lilian ging Richtung Tür und der Master half ihr in den Mantel.  
„Lebwohl, Master. Max wird morgen um elf Uhr hier sein. Er zeigt dir dann den geheimen Raum.“, sagte sie und öffnete die Tür.  
„Lebwohl, Lilian.“, sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.  
  
Der Master hatte Angst vor Morgen. Er hatte Max nicht nur ein Spiel mit dem Doctor versprochen. Es ging auch um ihn. Das war der Preis für Lilians Besuch gewesen. Max wollte ihn im Bett haben. Und das würden keine zärtlichen Spielchen wie heute werden. Er wollte dem Doctor beweisen, dass er ihn schützen würde und auch bereit war Leid um seinetwillen zu ertragen. Der Höhepunkt ihres Spiels.  
Er legte sich wieder zu seinem Freund und hörte wie er seinen Namen im Schlaf flüsterte. Es klang nicht wie ein Alptraum, da waren wieder diese süßen Töne, die er von sich gab, wenn er mit ihm schlief. Liebevoll kuschelte er sich an seinen Doctor und schlief ein.


	7. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser,
> 
> hier ist es nun das siebte Kapitel, in dem sich so einiges ändert. Ich muss euch warnen. Wer Probleme mit sexueller Gewalt hat und speziell mit dem Thema Vergewaltigung, sollte das hier besser nicht lesen. Diese Warnung gilt auch für das folgende Kapitel was ich schon fast fertig habe und welches eventuell am nächsten WE hochgeladen wird.
> 
> Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch gute Unterhaltung mit 'Max'.
> 
> Weird Angel

Der Master wurde wieder früh wach. Der Gedanke an den Tag belastete ihn etwas. Es war alles geplant und er hatte mit Max ein Extra Safeword vereinbart, falls das Spiel zu heftig wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel sein Doctor durchhalten konnte und nach gestern Nacht war er auch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das wirklich tun sollte.  
Sanft strich er über den Rücken seines Freundes, der im Schlaf zu murren begann. Die Schlafmütze wollte nicht wach werden. Er begann seinen Nacken zu küssen und sich von hinten an ihn zu klammern. Das Knurren wurde lauter.  
„Lass mich schlafen, Koschei…ist doch noch dunkel draußen…zu müde für Sex…“, murmelte der Doctor verschlafen.  
„Ich will nur ein bisschen mit dir spielen.“, flüsterte der Master ihm ins Ohr.  
„Bin kein Kuscheltier, nimm ein Kissen, wenn du etwas umklammern willst.“, antworte der andere Timelord, dem es in den Armen seines Freundes zu eng und zu warm war.  
„Und ob du eins bist.“, sagte der Master und ließ ihm etwas mehr Luft. Sein Freund gab nach und blieb liegen.  
Der Master seufzte, sein Freund war so ahnungslos. Ihn quälte schon wieder das schlechte Gewissen und schließlich stand er auf. Eine Stunde würde er ihn noch schlafen lassen und dann würde seine Strafe beginnen.   
‚Wofür eigentlich? Dafür das er so reagiert, wie ich es möchte.‘ dachte der Master unter der Dusche und konnte sich nur mühsam zwingen am Plan festzuhalten.  
  
Der Doctor wurde wach als er fühlte wie sein Freund ihm das Hundehalsband wieder umlegte und ihm die Hände auf den Rücken fesselte. Er wollte die Augen öffnen, aber sein Freund verband sie ihm.  
„Master, was tust du da? Es ist so früh und spielen wir sonst nicht immer erst nach dem Frühstück?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
„Heute bekommst du nichts zu essen. Und ab sofort hältst du deinen Mund, sonst knebele ich dich auch noch. Und jetzt auf die Füße.“, befahl der Master.  
Er zerrte seinen Freund zur Dusche schob ihn drunter und duschte ihn warm und danach kalt.   
„Master, das Wasser ist kalt.“, protestierte er. Aber sein Freund ließ nicht locker und er fror grauenhaft nach einiger Zeit. „Bitte Master, was hab ich getan, um das zu verdienen?“  
„Du bist ein Langschläfer und du redest obwohl ich dir das verboten habe. Dafür bekommst du einen Knebel heute.“, sagte er.  
„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich die nicht mag, genau wie das kalte Wasser, Master.“, redete der Doctor verbotenerweise weiter.  
„Heute ist alles anders. Wir bekommen gleich Besuch.“, antwortete der Master. Ihm war unwohl.  
„Besuch? Master was ist los?“ fragte er. Da war etwas in der Stimme seines Freundes was ihm sagte, dass es nicht Lilian sein würde, die sie besuchte.   
„Ruhe und jetzt mach den Mund auf.“, befahl sein Freund.  
Der Doctor sträubte sich und der Master kniff ihn so fest in die Seite, dass er den Mund öffnen musste. Es war ein simpler Lederknebel, der ihn vom Reden abhalten sollte. Max hasste es, wenn Sklaven zu viele Fragen stellten und der Master konnte ihn ja ohnehin hören.  
Dieses brutale Vorgehen machte dem Doctor wachsende Sorgen. Er musste das abbrechen, solange es noch nicht zu spät war.  
‚Aua…du Bastard…Gallifrey‘, sandte der Doctor ihm telepathisch sein Safeword. Der Master reagierte nicht. Aus seiner Wut wurde langsam Angst. Er begann panisch zu zappeln und versuchte sich zu befreien. Nicht sprechen zu können war sein schlimmster Alptraum.    
‚Nein, ich kann ihm das nicht antun‘, dachte der Master für sich. ‚Nicht mehr‘  
Er hatte Mühe seinen Freund zu bändigen, der aus Furcht alles daran setzte ihm zu entkommen. Schon einmal hatte er ihn weiter gequält, nachdem er das Safeword gesandt hatte. Es war pure Grausamkeit seinerseits gewesen. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr tun.   
Er befreite ihn von Halsband, Fesseln, Augenbinde und Knebel und wickelte ihn dann in Handtücher ein. Liebevoll nahm er ihn in den Arm.  
„Es tut mir leid. Entschuldige bitte. Wir sollten wirklich aufhören. Ich kann das nicht…ich kann dir das nicht antun.“, murmelte der Master vor sich hin.   
„Was denn? Was kannst du mir nicht antun?“, fragte der Doctor, der sich etwas beruhigt hatte.  
„Frag besser nicht. Lass uns in den Ort fahren und etwas machen was du gerne möchtest.“, sagte der Master mit einem Lächeln.  
„Wenn ich mir was wünschen kann für heute, dann würde ich noch einmal einen Tag mit Lilian und dir verbringen wollen. Ich bin gerne euer williger Sexsklave.“, sagte sein Freund breit grinsend.   
Der Master grinste zurück und wuschelte ihm durch die nassen Haare. „Das hat dir ziemlich gut gefallen, was?! Trockne dich ab. Ich besorge dir deine Klamotten. Wir bleiben nicht mehr hier. Ich erkläre dir auf der Fahrt alles Weitere.“   
Er hastete aus dem Bad und packte alle ihre Toys zusammen, zog sich an und holte die Klamotten seines Freundes. Sie hatten ja noch Zeit zu entkommen. Zehn Minuten später stand der Doctor angezogen in der Badezimmertür und sah in fragend an.   
„Los komm.  Ich will hier weg sein bevor er kommt.“, drängte der Master zur Eile.  
„Ich könnte die Tardis rufen, Koschei. Ist doch einfacher.“ Er lächelte strahlend.  
  
Es war zu spät…  
  
In diesem Augenblick stürmten fünf Männer in schwarzen Skimasken in den Raum und stürzten sich auf den Doctor und den Master. Eine Spritze mit Betäubungsmittel bohrte sich in ihre Halsschlagadern.   
Der Master sah in die entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen seines Freundes bevor die Welt dunkel wurde. Seine letzten Gedanken waren: ‚Ich war so ein Idiot, Theta…‘  
  
Die Gedanken seines Freundes hallten nach… dann weckten Schreie ihn.   
Aber da waren keine Gedanken mehr, keine liebevolle Präsenz. Das waren Koscheis Schreie. Er schien schlimme Schmerzen zu haben. Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, aber da war immer noch Dunkelheit, man hatte sie ihm verbunden. Vorsichtig testete er seine Fesseln. Metall ohne Polsterung, es tat weh daran zu zerren. Ihm war nicht kalt. Er hatte Kleidung an und ein Halsband…? Es fühlte sich auch metallisch an.   
‚Warum konnte er seinen Freund nicht fühlen?‘ dachte er.  Er fühlte sich so seltsam leer an. So allein…  
Die Schreie wurden lauter. Langsam konnte er das Geräusch dazwischen zuordnen, es war das Klatschen einer Peitsche. Er versuchte zu rufen, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Muskeln im Kiefer gehorchten ihm nicht. So wenig wie die seiner Beine. Er hing bewegungsunfähig an seinen Armen. Da war ein übler Schmerz in seinen Schultern. Mit eisernem Willen versuchte er sich so auf die Füße zu stellen, dass er seine Arme entlasten konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile. Aber niemand schien ihn daran zu hindern. Die einzige weitere Person hier beschäftigte sich ausschließlich mit seinem Freund dem Master. Die Schreie waren inzwischen zum Knurren geworden. Er hörte jemand lachen.  
„Dreißig Schläge dafür, dass du abhauen wolltest, ohne deinen Schulden bei mir zu bezahlen, Timelord. Es immer das Gleiche mit Typen wie dir.“, sagte eine männliche Stimme.  
„Schulden…pah…für die schäbige Hütte.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Schäbig genug für deinen Sklaven und dich. Ah, und ich sehe er ist wach geworden und hört uns zu.“, sagte die andere männliche Stimme.  
Schritte kamen näher und seine Augenbinde wurde entfernt. Sie waren in einem Lagerraum mit Ketten an Wänden. Der Typ der vor ihm stand war recht gutaussehend, vermutlich menschlich, etwa Mitte Vierzig mit dunkeln Haaren.  
„Du bist also der Doctor. Dein Freund hier hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt, aber maßlos untertrieben. Du bist wirklich sehr schön.“ Max schob seine Hand unter das Kinn des Doctors.   
„Milchweiße Haut und Sommersprossen und diese rehbraunen Augen. Lilian mochte dich. Zu sehr, so dass ich ihr sehr wehtun musste. Ein Jammer, aber sie wollte doch tatsächlich zu dir und deinem Freund zurück heute Morgen, um euch vor mir zu retten.“ Er lachte. „Wirklich sehr dumm, sie war sehr wertvoll für mich. Aber ich sollte mir auch dir vorstellen. Mein Name ist Max Olivier und ich bin euer neuer Besitzer.“, sagte Max mit einem überheblichen Grinsen.  
Der Doctor funkelte ihn wütend an, denn seine Kehle war immer noch wie gelähmt und er war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Ton heraus zu bekommen. Der Gedanken daran, das Lilian tot sein könnte, schmerzte ihn…Nein…Er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Der Kerl log.  
„Oh, Master dein Freund ist ja ein richtiger kleiner Rebell. Er würde mich jetzt wahrscheinlich gerne anschreien. Wenn da nicht das Gift wäre, was ich ihm in den Kehlkopf gespritzt habe, um absolute Ruhe vor seinem Geschätz zu haben.“ Die Augen des Doctors wurden größer. Max grinste „Passt dir der Gedanke nicht? Ich sehe schon, dich werde dich zähmen müssen. Und jetzt mein hübscher Sklave muss ich mich weiter um deinen Freund kümmern, bevor ich zurück zu dir komme.“, sagte er und wendete sich wieder dem Master zu.  
Max ging zu dem sehr schweigsam gewordenen Koschei und zog ihm die Boxershorts runter, die er noch trug. Mit seinen Händen strich er sanft über das Hinterteil seines neuen Sklaven.  
„Nun zu deinem Versprechen von vor ein paar Tagen. Du hast dich mir angeboten. Und ich habe in deinen Augen gesehen, dass du mich willst. Du magst zwar glauben, dass du dominant bist, aber du dominierst nur eine Person und auch nicht wirklich seinen Geist, sondern nur seinen Körper, weil er es will. Dein süßer Doctor liebt dich und lässt dich gewähren und du wolltest ihn von mir verprügeln lassen, weil du sehen wolltest, ob ihn das anmacht und ob er davon kommt. Wie unartig von dir. Ich werde mit dem Gleitgel sparen und es dir hart besorgen zur Strafe.“ Max drehte sich zum Doctor um. „Sieh gut zu. Dich werde ich heute auch noch einreiten.“  
  
Der Master versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sein Rücken brannte furchtbar. Gleich würde es noch schlimmer werden und seine ‚Jungfräulichkeit‘ würde er nun an diesen Irren verlieren. Er verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit. Die Lust hatte ihn blind gemacht und nun waren sie diesem Monster ausgeliefert. Dennoch waren ihm die Schmerzen, die er jetzt gleich haben würde, lieb. Er verdiente sie. Max drang hart und brutal in ihn ein. Er fühlte das Blut was ihm nun die Beine runter lief, während Max ihn nahm. Der Timelord versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben, jetzt wo sein Freund wach war. Die durch die Kontrollhalsbänder gekappte telepathische Verbindung mit ihm fehlte ihm sehr. Verzweifelt suchte er Blickkontakt mit dem Doctor. Theta sah ihn mitleidsvoll mit diesen großen braunen Augen an.   
Der Master formte mit seinen Lippen stumm die Worte:  ‚Es tut mir so leid. Ich bin ein Narr und verdiene dich nicht‘.  
  
Zehn lange Minuten sah der Doctor entsetzt zu wie Max seinen Freund vergewaltigte. Ihm liefen die Tränen dabei die Wangen herab.  
Dann war Max fertig und der Master hing kraftlos in seinen Ketten. Max rief nach seinen Bediensteten und kurz darauf tauchen zwei kräftige Typen auf die Koschei aus den Ketten lösten und ihn in einen Stahlkäfig auf der anderen Seite des Lagerraums schleppten, um ihn dort einzusperren.   
„So nun zu dir, mein Schöner.“, sagte Max. „Bringt ihn rauf und bindet ihn ans Bett. Zieht ihn schon mal aus und legt auch schon mal  ‚das‘ Spielzeug bereit.“  
„Ja Herr.“, sagten beide unisono, dann befreiten sie den Doctor und zerrten ihn nach oben. Die Beiden waren sehr kräftig und so fügte er sich nach kurzem Widerstand der Übermacht.  
Max grinste in Richtung des Masters der im Käfig den Kopf gehoben hatte und zu ihm sah.   
„Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wirst du ihn nicht wiedererkennen.“, lachte er und folgte seinen Bediensteten.  
  
Dem Master war übel und er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit sich zu befreien, auch wenn er Schmerzen hatte und zu kraftlos war sich zu heilen. Es musste doch einen Weg hieraus geben. Der Gedanke daran was Max mit Theta tun würde machte ihn rasend. Die Zeit verging und ihm fiel nichts ein.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde hörte er einen Schrei gedämpft durch die Tür des Lagerraums. Eine Frauenstimme. Er erkannte die Stimme. Es war Lilian. Sie lebte noch. Das gab ihm Ansporn.  
‚Max du Bastard, ich bring dich um‘, dachte er und sah sich das Schloss des Käfigs an. Ohne einen metallischen Gegenstand oder seinen Laser Screwdriver würde er es nicht öffnen können. Sechs unendlich lange Stunden hörte nichts mehr und seine Sorge um seinen Geliebten brachte ihn dazu mehrfach vor Wut und Verzweiflung zu schreien. Er war froh, dass ihn niemand hörte.   
‚Theta, halt durch! Du darfst nicht sterben. Wer weiß ob dein nächstes ‚Ich‘ mich auch noch so liebt‘, dachte er. ‚Du verdammter Egoist‘ antwortete ihm sein Gewissen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er die Tür des Lagerraums quietschen und jemand kam hinein. Es war eine blonde, junge Frau.  
„Bist du der Master?“, fragte sie  
„Ja.“, antwortete er.  
„Ich bin Chrissy. Lilian schickt mich. Sie möchte, dass du das hier bekommst. Sie sagt du würdest uns dann alle retten.“, sagte sie und gab ihm seinen Laser Screwdriver.  
„Ich danke dir. Ja, ich denke nun kann ich uns hier raus holen. Sag mir wo sind wir hier?“, sagte er und das alte Feuer in seinen Augen begann wieder zu funkeln. Denn das war genau das was er gebraucht hatte.  
„Das ist einer der Lagerräume unter dem Club.“, sagte Chrissy.  
„Gut.“, sagte er und öffnete die Tür seines Käfigs. „Wo ist Lilian?“  
„Einen Raum weiter. Dein Freund ist im Schlafzimmer von Max. Er tut grauenhafte Sachen mit ihm, sagte Lillian. Wir müssen uns beeilen.“  
„Ja, das müssen wir.“ Er nahm seine Boxershorts und seine Klamotten und zog sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit an. Zwei Minuten später stand der Master vor der Tür des Nebenraums und öffnete die Tür. Eine in Tränen aufgelöste Lilian fiel ihm in die Arme. Max hatte sie ausgepeitscht und ihre schöne weiße Haut mit hässlichen Narben verschandelt.  
„Er wird ihn töten, Master. Das hat er schon mal mit einem Sklaven gemacht, der mir zu gut gefiel.“, schluchzte sie. „Es tut mir leid.“  
„Das muss dir nicht leidtun. Nur Max wird es sehr leidtun. Niemand berührt meinen Doctor ungestraft.“, antwortete der Master entschlossen und sie schlichen den Gang entlang zur Treppe. Niemand war dort. Chrissy führte sie zum Schlafzimmer. Auch auf diesem Gang war war es sehr ruhig. Man hörte gedämpft von oben Musik. Wahrschlich waren die anderen im Club oben.  
„Lilian und ich werden Wache halten und dich warnen, wenn jemand kommt. Beeile dich bitte.“, sagte die junge Frau. Lilian nickte.  
„Gut.“, sagte er kurz.  
Dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter. Drinnen war es dunkel und ruhig keine Spur von Max. Auf dem Bett konnte er eine gefesselte Gestalt ausmachen und Blut…  
Es war ein grauenhaftes Bild. Der Doctor hatte zahlreiche blutende Narben, Brandwunden und in ihm steckte ein großer Dildo, der auf eine Maschine montiert war die ihm diesen unbarmherzig immer wieder hinein stieß. Der Master stoppte die Maschine und zog das riesige Teil heraus es war blutig.   
Blut floss nun auch die Beine seines Geliebten hinunter. ‚Dieses grausame Miststück…Ich bring den Kerl um…‘, dachte er und fühlte wie seine rasende Wut wieder kam und die Kopfschmerzen. Er brauchte dringend seine Tabletten. Er beeilte sich.  
Theta war ohnmächtig und rührte sich nicht. Schnell löste er die Ketten, entfernte das Halsband und nahm ihn in den Arm. Seine Gedanken suchten nach seinen Geliebten, aber da war nur Stille. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Er wickelte seinen Freund in eine Decke und  trug ihn zur Tür.   
Die beiden Frauen waren noch vor der Tür und starrten entsetzt auf den leblos wirkenden Doctor in seinen Armen.  
„Gibt es einen Hinterausgang?“ fragte der Master die Beiden.  
„Ich kenne einen Weg hier raus. Nehmt mich nur bitte mit. Ich hab Familie in Cardiff und will dorthin zurück.“, bestand Chrissy.  
„Kein Problem, ich bringe dich hin, wo immer du willst, wenn wir hier raus sind.“, sagte der Master entschlossen.   
Sie bewegten sich leise zu dem Seitenausgang, den sie mit dem Laser Screwdriver problemlos öffnen konnten.   
Niemand folgte ihnen Max war sich scheinbar zu seiner Sache sicher, dass er keine Wachen aufgestellt hatte. So kamen sie unbemerkt heraus.   
Es war schon fast zu einfach.  
Der Master rief nach dem Doctor in seinen Gedanken, denn die Tardis würde ihn doch nicht erhören. Aber der Doctor gab keine Antwort. Zu seiner Überraschung materialisierte die Tardis kurze Zeit später in einer geschützten Ecke. Sie hatte ihn erhört oder?  
Schnell gingen sie hinein. Der Master gab der Tardis die Anweisung zurück zum Hotel zu fliegen. Er hatte dort noch Sachen die er vielleicht brauchen würde. Vorsichtig brachte er den Doctor in die Krankenstation der Tardis. Lilian und Chrissy folgten ihm.   
Er legte ihn auf den Bauch um all die Narben und Verletzungen sehen zu können. Mit großer Kraftanstrengung heilte er sie. Gut das der Laser Screwdriver immer noch etwas Lebensenergie speicherte, so konnte er verhindern, dass er selbst sofort zusammenbrach. Er drehe seinen Freund auf den Rücken und schloss ihn an den Monitor an. Eines seiner Herzen schlug nicht und da war wenig Gehirntätigkeit. Er lag im Koma. Nach dem was passiert war wunderte ihn das nicht.   
Er schob die zweite Liege neben die des Doctors und setzte sich erschöpft darauf und nahm die Tabletten gegen seine bohrenden Kopfschmerzen.   
Lilian ging zum Doctor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Er ist so kalt…Sieht so aus als, ob seine Seele vor dem Monster geflohen ist.“, sagte sie und strich ihm über das Gesicht. Der Master sah sie an.  
„Du meinst er hat sich selbst in diesen Zustand versetzt? Möglich ist es. Als er ein Junge war, lag er einmal tagelang im Koma, weil in ein paar Raufbolde ihm übel zugesetzt haben. Ich habe ihn nur durch Gedankenverschmelzung zurückholen können.“, sagte er.  
„Dann hole ihn zurück.“, sagte Lilian lächelnd.  
„Ich brauche Kraft dafür. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf müssten reichen. Ich muss euch beide bitten noch ein wenig über uns zwei zu wachen. Wenn etwas ist, weckt mich ruhig.“, sagte der Master und legte sich auf die Liege. Er nahm eine Hand seines Freundes und hielt sie fest und schlief dann schon bald entkräftet ein.  
Lilian deckte beide zu und sah zu Chrissy.  
„Die beiden sind ein schönes Pärchen findest du nicht?“, fragte Lilian.  
„Ja. Der Doctor ist sehr hübsch und er scheint ihn wirklich zu lieben. Ich hoffe nur ich komme bald nach Hause. Mein Freund wartet hoffe ich immer noch auf mich.“, sagte Chrissy seufzend und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.   
„Ich hoffe wir sind nur wirklich sicher hier.“, bemerkte Lilian.  
In diesem Moment ging ein Ruck durch die Tardis.


	8. Verlorene Seele

Sie ketteten ihn nackt ans Bett und verließen den Raum.

Es war dunkel und kalt.

Bald würde der Schmerz anfangen und er hatte niemanden mit dem er ihn teilen konnte.

Er war alleine.

Seine Angst kam wieder.

Durch das Gift in seiner Kehle konnte nicht er sprechen, nicht um Hilfe rufen.

Stumm war er dem Monster ausgeliefert.

Er sehnte sich nach seinem Freund und  umklammerte im Gedanken die Bilder von gestern, wie Koschei ihn zärtlich liebte und die von Lillian, die er sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte. So glücklich war er lange nicht mehr gewesen.

 

Die Tür des Raums öffnete sich. Max trat ein.  
Tränen liefen jetzt schon in Strömen sein Gesicht herab, denn er wusste es gab kein Entrinnen für ihn.  
„Du heulst jetzt schon bevor ich mit dir angefangen habe? So ein Weichling.“, amüsierte sich Max über ihn und ging zum Tisch und nahm eine Peitsche. „So, mein Kleiner, jetzt werde ich dir zeigen was Schmerzen sind. Zwanzig Hiebe mit der Bullenpeitsche dürften dich handzahm machen.“ Er lachte und schlug zu.  
Der Schmerz war grauenhaft, jeder Schlag riss eine tiefe Wunde auf seinem Rücken. Er hatte seinen Mund aufgerissen und schrie still. Nach den zwanzig Schlägen war er halb ohnmächtig und sah Max, der nun zu ihm kam aus glasigen Augen an.  
„Schon so angeschlagen? Ich dachte Timelords vertragen mehr. Dein Freund hat dreißig davon bekommen und war noch wach. Du bist wirklich das ‚Weibchen‘ in dieser Beziehung und hast keinen Mumm,  
was?“ Max zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch. „Wo ist das kämpferische Funkeln in deinen Augen?“  
Der Doctor sammelte seine letzte Kraft, und seine Augen glühten schwarz vor Wut  und er spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Das würde er bezahlen müssen, aber wie anderes hätte er seine Verachtung noch ausdrücken können. Max lachte.  
„Doch nicht so schwach. Gut. Das was ich jetzt mit dir tun werde ist auch nichts für schwache Kreaturen.“, knurrte er.  
Er ging durch eine Tür in einen anderen Raum und kam mit einem glühenden Schürhaken wieder heraus.  
Eine wohlbekannte Stimme drang aus dem Nachbarraum. „Max, bitte nicht. Tu ihm das nicht an. Bitte…“, flehte Lilian in Tränen aufgelöst.  
„Halte die Klappe Miststück und sieh zu was ich mit deinem süßen Doctor tue.“, herrschte Max sie an.  
Sie lebte noch. Der Doctor empfand Erleichterung und etwas Trost darin und plötzlich war er zumindest nicht mehr alleine. Der Schmerz zerriss ihn. Er krampfte, zerrte an den Ketten, während Max ihn immer wieder mit dem Schürhaken auf seiner Haut quälte.  Er verlor schließlich sein Bewusstsein. Als er wieder erwachte wusste er, dass sie wieder alleine waren.

„Ich hab die kleine heulende Missgeburt nach unten gebracht. Sie stört nur die wundervolle Ruhe hier oben. Findest du nicht?“, sagte Max und zog sich die Hose aus. „Ich hab jetzt Lust dich ein wenig einzureiten.“ Max packte ihn, zog ihn auf alle Viere und drang hart in ihn ein.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er vergewaltigt wurde. Sein wahnsinniger Freund hatte es zahlreiche Male getan als er auf der Valiant gefangen war.  
Aber das war nicht Koschei, nur er hatte das Recht, das mit ihm zu tun. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, aber dann wurden die Stöße noch heftiger. Es schien ihn noch mehr anzumachen. Nach fünf Minuten kam Max in ihm.  
Er fühlte sich so unendlich schmutzig.  
„So…schon besser. Du bist so wundervoll eng. Das war nicht das letzte Mal heute Nacht.“, sagte Max etwas atemlos. „So ein niedlicher Hintern. Du verdienst Schläge dafür so aufreizend zu sein, kleiner Timelord.“  
Max nahm einen Riemen und schlug ihn so fest, dass der Doctor glaubte nie wieder sitzen können würde, so wie es sich anfühlte. Wieder brüllte er stumm ins Kissen. Aber besser Schmerz als Vergewaltigung.  
Nach zehn Minuten schien Max die Lust zu vergehen.  
„So das reicht. Schauen wir mal wie dehnbar du bist.“ Max nahm einen recht großen Metall Plug und führte ihm dem Doctor ein.  
Es tat sehr weh. Er fühlte wie er riss und das Blut zu fließen begann. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und eine weitere dünne Blutspur lief sein Kinn hinab.  
„Gewöhn dich daran der Plug gehört zu unserem nächsten kleinen Spiel.“ Max nahm ein Tens Gerät aus der Nachtischschublade und mehrere Klammern, Ringe und eine kleine Metallröhre. Er schloss eines der Kabel vom Tens Gerät an den Plug an. Dann griff er mit seiner Hand zwischen die Beine des Doctor und massierte seinen Penis. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er hart wurde. Max grinste ihn an und schob einen der Metallringe über seinen Schwanz und versah diesen ebenfalls mit einem Kabel. Nun nahm Max die Metallröhre und grinste sadistisch als er sie ihm in den Harnleiter schob. Der Doctor wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er gleich unter Strom gesetzt wurde. Nur noch ein kleines Stück des Röhrchens lugte hervor, daran befestigte Max ebenfalls eine Klammer mit einem Kabel daran. Die restlichen Klammern wurden über den Körper des Doctors verteilt, Nippel, Zunge wurden jeweils mit zweien bedacht. Zum Schluss wurde noch ein großer metallener Ring um seinen Hodensack gelegt.  
Und dann schaltete Max das Gerät ein und justierte es. Der Doctor war immer noch auf allen vieren vor ihm auf dem Bett und sein Blick sagte alles. Er hatte Angst.  
„So dann lass uns mal ein bisschen Spaß haben.“, sagte Max und grinste fies.  
Max probierte das erste Setting. Die Muskeln des Doctors krampfen und er fiel zuckend auf die Seite.

Sein Körper schmerzte von dem Stromschlag, sein Schwanz brannte von innen und ihm liefen die Tränen vor Schmerz.  
‚Lass mich sterben und dann wird dich meine Regenerationsenergie umbringen, du Missgeburt‘, dachte er verzweifelt, während die Muskelkrämpfe immer schlimmer wurden.  
Max erhöhte Settings immer weiter. Der Doctor krampfte am ganzen Körper und irgendwann wurde er dann wieder ohnmächtig.  
Er wollte nicht mehr aufwachen. Nicht mehr den Schmerz fühlen, aber das Schicksal kannte keine Gnade mit ihm. Er wurde wieder wach, nur um in das grinsende Gesicht seines Peinigers zu sehen.  
„Na wieder da? Zeit für einen weiteren Ritt auf meinem bockigen Hengst.“, sagte Max und zwang ihn wieder auf alle Viere aufs Bett.  
Der Doctor ertrug die Schmerzen kaum, die Max ihm mit dieser weiteren Vergewaltigung zufügte. Aber er war tatsächlich hart geworden. Nichts als eine unreine Hure war er. So konnte er dem Master nicht unter die Augen treten.  
„Du wärst ein sehr guter Liebessklave. Ich würde dich gerne jeden Abend von vielen Männern vögeln lassen und irgendwann würdest du es auch bestimmt richtig genießen, Kleiner. Wenn du jetzt schon hart wirst.“ Max lachte über ihn.  
Der Doctor begann zu weinen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er fühlte wie der Wahnsinn in ihm aufstieg und den Verstand erdrücken wollte. Aber er durfte sich nicht vergessen.  
„Tränen, schon wieder? Das nervt langsam. Vielleicht sollten wir mal ausprobieren wie viel du wirklich erträgst, bevor ich dich in meinem Club anbiete. Zwei Stunden auf der Maschine sollten da schon einmal reichen.“, sagte Max und verschwand im Nebenraum.  
Max schob die Maschine hinein. Es war Dildo, der auf ein Stahlrohr montiert war welches von einem elektronischen Motor vor und zurück bewegt wurde. Er positionierte das Ding hinter dem Doctor und schaltete das langsame Setting ein. Der Doctor zuckte vor Schmerz, der Dildo dehnte ihn schmerzhaft. Max fesselte seine Beine so, dass er sich nicht wegbewegen konnte und dann ließ er ihn mit dem dritten schnellsten Setting zurück.  
Er hielt es nicht aus. Aus Verzweiflung und um den Schmerz zu kompensieren kam er. Er fühlte sich so unendlich dreckig.  
Und irgendwann wurde er dann endlich wieder bewusstlos, aber diesmal war es keine traumlose Welt mehr.  
Es war sein Zufluchtsort an dem es keine Schmerzen, sondern nur schöne Dinge gab. Die Landschaft war endlos und von rotem Gras bedeckt weit in der Ferne war ein silbrig glänzendes Gebirge auszumachen. Verträumt lag er auf der Wiese und starrte in den orangenen Himmel und dachte an seinen ersten Kuss. Hatte er doch seine große Liebe gefunden und niemand würde sie je trennen. Er würde mit ihm rennen bis dieses Universum sich in Staub auflösen würde.  
Hier würde er sich verkriechen bis er starb oder ihn jemand zurückholte. Es war nicht seine Art zu fliehen…aber er war an dem Punkt wo er geistig nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er versetzte seinen Körper in ein Koma. Wenn er etwas mehr fürchtete als den Tod, so war es der unkontrollierbare Wahnsinn, hatte er doch gesehen was die ‚Trommeln‘ aus seinem geliebten Freund letztendlich gemacht hatten. Er wollte das nicht ertragen müssen…

Er fühlte etwas. Es klang wie Koscheis Stimme…  
War der Schmerz weg? Wurde er getragen?  
Er war zu schwach telepathisch zu kommunizieren.  
‚Bitte lass es Koschei sein…er rettet mich auch, wenn ich ein schmutziges Stück Dreck bin und ihm seine Herzen breche‘, dachte er schwach.

Dann war wieder Ruhe und er war alleine auf der Wiese. Der Wind pfiff über die Ebene eine vertrautes Wort drang zu ihm.  
‚…Tardis…‘, hörte er.  
Instinktiv rief er nach ihr und fühlte schon bald ihre Präsenz. Und es fühlte sich alles plötzlich so viel besser an.  
Die Sonnenwärme gab ihm Kraft sein Kopf zu heben. Aber wo war Koschei, warum ließ er ihn nur so lange warten.

Doch dann rief die Tardis wieder nach ihm, da war Gefahr und Koschei konnte nicht helfen…was war nur mit ihm…bitte komm zu mir…er fühlte Angst…  
‚Bring mich an den nächsten sichern Ort‘ bat er sie…Jack? Und dann war wieder Ruhe.

Ruhe…Stille…horchen in die Stille…er war nicht alleine…nie mehr einsam…doch dann Chaos…die Angst kehrte zu ihm zurück und er rannte über die Wiese…

…wirre Bilder von Gallifrey…seine Familie hat ihn verstoßen…warum?

Sein Vater schämte sich für ihn…er hatte seine Anstellung verloren wegen ihm…du kannst ihn nicht lieben er ist nicht dein Stand…

Nein…das ist nicht die Wahrheit…er war weg gerannt mit Koschei zu den Sternen…für immer…kein Schmerz…kein Verlust  
…nie wieder…nie wieder…nie wieder… **NIE WIEDER**

_ Die Gegenwart _

Er lag schwach  im Grass als über ihm ein vertrautes Gesicht auftauchte.  
„Theta, es ist Zeit zurück zu kommen. Alle warten auf dich.“, sagte Koschei lächelnd zu ihm.  
„Koschei, warum? Lass uns hier bleiben. Niemand kann uns etwas tun hier. Wir könnten für immer glücklich sein.“, sagte er und lächelte ihn an.  
„Das ist nicht dein Weg, Theta. Du wirst sterben, wenn du hier bleibst.“, sagte sein Geliebter.  
„Ich brauch nur dich, Koschei. Bleibt hier und lass uns rennen.“, antwortete er verträumt.  
„Komm mit mir und wir werden rennen. In der wirklichen Welt. Du darfst nicht gehen. Ich brauche dich.“, sagte Koschei und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Und du lässt mich nicht mehr alleine?“, fragte er.  
„Nie mehr. Ich bleibe für immer bei dir und jetzt komm bitte.“, bestätigte sein Freund ihn.  
„Ja gut…“ Er ließ sich an die Hand nehmen und führen…

_ Drei Wochen zuvor _

„Was war das?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Chrissy.“, sagte Lilian und versuchte den Master zu wecken. Er rührte sich nicht.  
„Es scheint das Timelords einen sehr tiefen Schlaf haben.“, bemerkte Chrissy panisch. „Was machen wir den jetzt?“  
„Du bleibst bei den beiden und ich gehe nach oben und schaue nach.“, sagte Lilian mutig.  
Ein Alarm tönte tief aus dem Innern der Tardis. Es klang nicht gut. Als sie oben ankam fühlte sie die Panik der Tardis , die scheinbar attackiert wurde. Lilian näherte sich den Konsole.  
„Kann ich was für dich tun?“, fragte sie. Sie fühlte ein schwaches Echo, das Schiff rief nach dem Doctor und dem Master. Auf einem der Bildschirme sah sie was draußen vorging. Es war Max, der versuchte die Tardis in sein Schiff bringen zu lassen. Ihr wurde übel. Das durfte nicht sein. Sie legte die Hand auf die Konsole der Tardis und fühlte ihre Präsenz deutlicher.  
‚Lass mich mit dir verschmelzen…mein Volk hat eine rudimentäre telepathische Gabe…‘ dachte Lilian und fühlte die Energie der Tardis in sich eindringen.  
Lilian nahm Gedankenfetzen beider Timelords wahr…der Doctor wollte zu jemanden namens Jack in Cardiff und der Master zu einer Raumstation. Sie erfüllte den Wunsch des Doctor und fühlte die Dankbarkeit der Tardis.  
‚Sei ein Teil von mir…gib mir eine Stimme‘, hörte Lilian in ihrem Kopf.  
‚Ja, wenn du mir nicht weh tust‘, antworte Lilian unsicher.  
‚Nie…du bist nett zu meinem Doctor…‘, sandte die Tardis ihr als Antwort.  
Lilian fühlte den seltsamen neuen Link. Ihre Wahrnehmung hatte sich verändert, so dass sie etwas Kopfschmerzen bekam. Die Tardis bemerkte das und zog sich etwas zurück.  
‚Besser?‘, fragte sie.  
‚Ja‘, antworte Lilian.  
‚Ich gebe dir mein Wissen, wenn es gebraucht wird und die zwei nicht zuhören, weil sie glauben es besser zu wissen. Du bist du, aber auch ich. Wenn ich selbst reden will werde ich dich vorwarnen. Dafür schenke ich dir mein langes Leben‘, führte die Tardis aus.  
‚Danke‘, sagte Lilian, obwohl sie unsicher war ob dies wirklich ein Segen war.  
Es war immer noch ein seltsam surreales Gefühl. Chrissy rief von unten nach ihr.  
„Alles in Ordnung Chrissy. Wir fliegen nach Cardiff. Der Doctor hat da Freunde.“, beruhigte sie ihre aufgeregte junge Freundin.  
In Cardiff angekommen löste ihr Auftauchen einen Großalarm bei Torchwood aus. Jack stellte sich als guter Freund heraus, der den Doctor gleich unter seine Fittiche nahm, genau wie auch den Master, der auch nicht wach zu bekommen war.  
Er quartierte sie ein kleines Apartment etwas außerhalb von Cardiff ein und ließ dort medizinisches Equipment aufbauen. Lilian bestand darauf bei ihren Freunden zu bleiben und bot sich als ‚Krankenschwester‘ an.

Der Master erwachte zwei Tage später aus seinem Schlaf. Der Doctor war immer noch im Koma in dem ihn niemand erreichen konnte. Der Master war immer noch zu schwach, um seinen Freund zu helfen. Das Ganze hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen als er zugab.  
Chrissy war inzwischen zurück zu ihrer Familie gegangen und Lilian hatte sich eine neue Beschäftigung gesucht, nachdem der Master die Pflege für seinen Freund übernommen hatte. Sie hatte sich mit Jack’s kleinem Team angefreundet und arbeitete für sie. Niemand ahnte vorher ihr Wissen kam und wer Torchwood da noch auf die Finger sah. Der Master selbst war ahnungslos. Er half auch mit seinem Wissen aus, wenn er es schaffte sich vom Bett seines Freundes zu lösen, was ihm schwer fiel.  
Martha und Lilian wurden gute Freundinnen. Sie sprachen oft über den Doctor und Lilian wurde bald klar das Martha ähnlich wie auch Jack ihn abgöttisch liebten, obwohl sie nie eine reale Chance bei ihm hatten. Die Tardis hatte Lilian gesagt, das der Doctor wenn er aufwachen würde nicht meiner derselbe sein würde, was sie ohnehin bereits in ihrem Herzen wusste, ob er nun mit oder ohne Wissen wiedererwachen würde und so versuchte sie ihre neuen Freunde darauf vorzubereiten.  
Drei Wochen verstrichen.  
Dann in der Nacht bekam der Doctor hohes Fieber. Sein zweites Herz schlug nun auch unregelmäßig und alle dachten nun, dass er sterben würde. Bis auf den Master, der in seiner Verzweiflung eine Gedankenverschmelzung wagte. Ihm war egal ob die Regenerationsenergie seines Freundes ihn mit wegreißen würde, wenn er starb. Er sollte zumindest nicht alleine sein. Lilian war gerührt über diese Geste und auch die Tardis schien milde gestimmt was den Master anging.  
Sie wartete mit Jack und den anderen und konnte nur hoffen das alles gut gehen würde.

_ Die Gegenwart _

Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die seines Freundes.  
„Willkommen in der wirklichen Welt. Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich nie zurückbekomme würde. Du hast so lange geschlafen.“ Der Master war gerührt und hielt immer noch die Hand seines Freundes umklammert.  
„Wo bin ich?“, fragte der Doctor verwirrt von der total fremden Umgebung.  
„In Cardiff. Jack hat uns hier einquartiert als wir vor drei Wochen hier gelandet sind. Du warst krank, Theta. Ich hatte schon Angst wir verlieren dich.“, sagte er.  
„Ich war krank?“ fragte sein Freund verwirrt  
„Ich hab dich von deinen Wunden geheilt, aber du warst im Koma und gestern bekamst du Fieber und dein zweites Herz wollte auch nicht mehr richtig schlagen…deswegen habe ich dich zurückgeholt.“, erzählte der Master.  
„Oh, war ich so krank?“ fragte er. Wo waren sie nur und was hatte er verpasst?  
„Deine Freunde wollen dich alle sehen, wissen das es dir wieder gut geht.“, sagte ein noch zuversichtlicher Master.  
„Meine Freunde? Wolltest du nicht mit mir rennen, Koschei?“ Er sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Theta, du kennst doch Martha, Jack und Lilian?“, fragte sein Freund und man konnte sehen, dass seine Hoffnung geschwunden war. Was immer er auch geglaubt hatte?  
„Nein, ich…erinnere mich nicht. Was ist das für ein Ort hier? Wir sind nicht mehr auf Gallifrey, nicht wahr? Dein Vater hat uns endlich gehen lassen. Das ist schön…lass uns raus gehen. Bitte…“ fragte Theta unschuldig lächelnd wie der Teenager, den er damals so geliebt hat.

Der Master musste schlucken. Nun wurde es ihm endgültig klar. Theta hatte den Weg des Vergessens gewählt und beschlossen geistig wieder der siebzehnjährige Träumer zu sein, der mit ihm zu den Sternen flüchten wollte. Er stand auf und gab seinem Freund einen Bademantel und half ihm auf die Beine ans Fenster. Sie hatten Blick auf das Meer. Theta sah ihn mit großen Augen hinaus.  
„So viel Wasser und eine seltsame Farbe hat der Himmel hier. Aber alles ist gut, wenn ich bei dir sein kann.“, sagte und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes.  
„Keine Angst. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen und mein Vater wird dir nie wieder wehtun.“ Er strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.

Die Tür ging auf und Lilian, Martha und Jack kamen herein. Der Master sah sie traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Theta sah die Drei ohne Wiedererkennen an.  
„Hallo Doctor, schön dass du wieder wach bist. Mein Name ist Lilian.“, sagte Lilian, die ihre Selbstbeherrschung schnell wieder fand.  
„Hallo Lilian. Nett dich kennen zu lernen.“, sagte er mit einem sehr süßen Lächeln.  
Martha war zu entsetzt zu sprechen und ging wieder aus dem Raum ohne etwas zu sagen. Jack folgte ihr.  
„Was hat sie denn?“, fragte Theta verwirrt.  
„Nichts. Ich erkläre dir das später mal. Du solltest jetzt erst einmal etwas essen.“, sagte sein Freund.  
„Gerne, bin mal gespannt wie das Essen hier schmeckt.“ Die Begeisterung für das Thema Essen war geblieben. Der Master lächelte ihn an und schob ihn zurück zum Bett. Beide setzen sich hin.

Kurz darauf kamen Jack und Martha wieder. Martha hatte sich wieder gefangen.  
„Hallo Doctor, entschuldige bitte. Mir geht es heute nicht so gut. Es schön dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Martha.  Ich werde dich in den nächsten Tagen untersuchen. Aber heute solltest du erst einmal etwas essen und später ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen.“  Sie schaffte es zu lächeln.  
„Hallo Martha.“, sagte er lächelnd. Martha war verwundert. Dieses unschuldige Lächeln hatte sie nie bei ihm gesehen. Er musste wirklich alles vergessen haben.  
„Hallo Doctor“, sagte Jack. „Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich und ich hoffe es schmeckt dir.“ Jack Grinsen war bittersüß.  
Eine Bedienstete brachte ein Tablet hinein mit einer großen Portion Fish and Chips, die sie gerade für alle Anwesenden abgeholt hatte.  
„Oh danke, Jack. Nett dich kennenzulernen.“, sagte er und sah mit großen Augen auf das Essen vor ihm.  
Er aß hungrig, nur bei dem Fisch verzog er kurz das Gesicht.

Seine Freunde aßen und beobachteten ihn dabei. Sie hingen still ihren Gedanken nach und fragten sich was sie nun tun konnten.  
Martha dachte an ihre Zeit mit dem Doctor. Was wurde aus der Welt wenn er nicht mehr da war? Da war nur noch der Master, der sein Möglichstes tat um zu helfen. Aber er würde ihn nie ersetzen können und sie würde ihm nie wirklich vergeben, auch wenn sie gerührt war wie er nun mit seinem Freund umging. War es wirklich nur der Wahnsinn gewesen, der ihm zum Monster gemacht hatte?  
Sie musste einen Weg finden den wahren Doctor zurückzuholen.

Jack konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass dies der Doctor war und starrte ungläubig auf die Szenerie vor ihm. Er hatte ihn einmal davor bewahren können, aber diesmal war es unmöglich die Zeit zu ändern, hatte ihm der Master gesagt. Diesmal musste der arme Kerl damit leben. Vielleicht war die diese Amnesie nicht wirklich schlecht. Aber konnte er in dem Zustand bleiben, wenn die Welt ihn brauchte, sein Wissen brauchte? Der Gedanke kam ihm schäbig und egoistisch vor und er fühlte sich schlecht.

Lilian war nicht alleine in ihren Gedanken. Die Tardis war da.  Sie konnte seine Erinnerung zurückholen und es hatte einen Preis. Seine Seele war so tief verletzt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er tun würde, aber sie hatte Angst er würde sich umbringen. Lilian aß nur zwei Happen und  ihr wurden die Augen feucht. Sie ging raus und schnappte nach Luft. Die Bilder ihrer Nacht mit den beiden brannte in ihrem Herzen.

Der Master sah nur seinen Freund, der glücklich war und ihn über alles liebte, so wie damals. Vielleicht sollte man ihn einfach in seiner Welt  lassen. Er würde sich ja um ihn kümmern bis ans Ende der Zeit. Aber er hatte auch seine Zweifel, das Theta für immer in der Traumwelt bleiben konnte. Er wusste nur, dass es ein schweres Erwachen werden würde für seinen Geliebten. Der Master würde dies so lange wie möglich herauszögern für ihn, auch gegen den Willen seiner Freunde.


	9. Du liebst mich doch?

_ Drei Wochen später _

  
Martha war mit allen Untersuchungen durch und am Ende ihres Wissens angelangt. Physisch war alles ok mit ihm. Aber er zeigte keinen Ansatz des Erinnerns an irgendetwas. Für ihn war alles neu und er musste alles anfassen, ablecken und auseinander nehmen. Lilian und der Master waren ständig beschäftigt den hyperaktiven Timelord im Zaum zu halten. Vieles in seinem Benehmen hatte mehr von einem Vierjährigen als von dem Teenager, der er meinte zu sein. In Ansätzen konnte sie sogar manchmal den Doctor in ihm wiedererkennen. Und wenn er sie ansah, bekam sie Hoffnung, dass er sich erinnern würde, aber dann wanderte sein Blick ins Leere und er tat irgendetwas völlig Untypisches für den Mann denn sie mal gekannt hatte.  
Martha war sehr beindruckt wie einfühlsam und nett der Master zu ihm war. Sie dachte an einen großen Bruder eher als an einen Geliebten dabei. Aber niemand wusste was sie nachts taten. Die Vorstellung war für Martha immer noch abartig. Wie konnten die beiden ein Paar sein, nachdem der Master den Doctor ein Jahr so grausam misshandelt hatte.  
Jack unterbrach Marthas Gedanken.  
  
„Martha. Wo sind unsere Timelords abgeblieben?“ fragte Jack.  
„Sie wollen zum Strand, Jack. Lilian ist mitgegangen.“, antwortet Martha.  
„Was sagen den die Ergebnisse? Hast du etwas finden können?“, fragte Jack.  
„Nichts. Körperlich ist er fit. Psychisch ist das so eine Sache. Keiner von uns kann das wirklich beurteilen. Der Master hat einen Vorschlag gemacht, den wir morgen ausprobieren wollen. Er will ihn in die Tardis locken und schauen ob sie helfen kann.“, sagte sie.  
„OK. Ich werde mal nach den dreien sehen. Willst du nicht mitkommen?“, sagte Jack.  
„Nein, ich muss hier noch so ein paar Dinge nacharbeiten.“, sagte Martha und zeigte auf einen Papierstapel auf dem Schreibtisch neben sich.  
„Du solltest weniger arbeiten. So ein Tag am Strand könnte dir gut tun. Überlege es dir.“, sagte Jack und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Mal sehen vielleicht komme ich später nach.“, sagte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse.  
  
Jack ging runter zum Strand. Theta und Lilian waren außer Sichtweite. Der Master lag auf einem Handtuch und genoss die warme Mittagssonne.  
„Hallo, Master. Na wo sind denn Lilian und Theta?“, fragte Jack und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hatten sich darauf den Doctor mit seinem Jugendnamen anzusprechen, um ihn nicht zu sehr zu verwirren.  
„Theta wollte ein Wettrennen am Strand machen und Lilian wollte testen ob sie hinterher kommt. Ist aber alles in Ordnung. Er amüsiert sich gerade darüber wie langsam Menschen sind. Und ich glaub er wird in spätestens zwanzig Minuten wieder hier sein, um mir zu sagen, dass er noch ein Portion Eiscreme haben will. Diesmal Banane - Schokolade.“ Er lachte.  
„Man meint du würdest seinen Zustand genießen?“, fragte Jack.  
„Jack, er ist glücklich und unbeschwert wie ein Kind. Würdest du dir das nicht für deinen Geliebten wünschen?“, fragte der Master zurück.  
„Ja schon…“, warf Jack ein. Der Master unterbrach ihn.  
„Wo ist dein Freund Ianto eigentlich?“ fragte der Master. „Habe ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Er ist mit Mickey auf einer Forschungsmission in Schottland. Wir haben alte Torchwood Archive dort gefunden.“, sagte Jack und seufzte.  
„Interessant bin mal gespannt was ihr da findet. Aber tut mir Leid für dich, Jack. In unserem Bett ist zurzeit kein Platz.“, sagte der Master grinsend.  
„Du schläfst mit ihm?“, fragte Jack und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er wirkt doch wie ein Kind…“  
„Kind? Du hast keine Ahnung. Jack, er möchte es, so wie er Schokoladeneis möchte.“, sagte der Timelord breit grinsend.  
„Beim Thema Schokoladeneis…was war das heute Morgen eigentlich für ein Radau bei euch da oben?“, fragte Jack.  
„Theta wollte aus Langeweile den Fernseher auseinanderbauen. Er muss immer alles verbessern und nach der ‚Verbesserung‘ funktioniert es dann meistens gar nicht mehr. Wie die Tardis, das all die Jahre überlebt hat ist mir ein Rätsel. Leider musste ich lauter werden und er wurde dann unleidig und hat zu heulen angefangen, deswegen brauchte ich die fünf Kugel Schokoladeneis aus deiner Kühltruhe als Besänftigung. War ein bisschen zu laut insgesamt für fünf Uhr früh, schätze ich.“, sagte der Master und grinste unschuldig.  
„OK dafür schuldest du mir nun schon zwei Packungen Eiscreme.“, sagte Jack.  
„Lilian war heute Morgen einkaufen und hat dir Ersatz mitgebracht.“, antwortete der Master.  
„Sie sorgt gut für euch zwei?“, frage Jack.  
„Du fragst dich warum? Die Kleine mag uns, aber da ist mehr. Und dahinter steckt die Tardis. Lilians Rasse hat eine telepathische Begabung, die die Tardis ausgenutzt hat um einen Link zwischen ihr und Lilian herzustellen. Sie glaubt ich wüsste das nicht, aber ich konnte es deutlich fühlen in ihr. Die Tardis traut mir immer noch nicht. Ich kann es ihr aber auch nicht übel nehmen. Aber Theta hat das noch nicht kapiert und das ist auch gut so. Wenn ich bloß die Tardis erwähne, bekommt er eine Panikattacke.“, sagte er und Jack konnte deutlich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme spüren.  
„Ihr wollt es Morgen einmal wagen in die Tardis zu locken, hat mir Martha erzählt.“, sagte Jack.  
„Lass uns bitte nicht von Morgen reden. Das wird schlimm genug…“ Er schluckte. „Sein Verstand ist jetzt an dem Punkt, wo wir zwei hätten glücklich werden können, Jack.  Wir wollten damals zusammen eine Tardis klauen und abhauen zu den Sternen. Leider hat mein Vater uns damals erwischt und trennte uns. Ich hab ihn danach drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und nur gehört was passiert ist. Sein Vater verlor seine Anstellung bei uns. Er und sein Frau lebten danach in den ärmeren Vierteln der Stadt, so richtig auf die Beine kamen sie bis zu ihrem Tod nicht mehr. Sie haben ihren Sohn verstoßen, damit er die Akademie abschließen konnte. Mein Vater hat ihn formal adoptiert, damit die Schande nicht so groß war für ihn. Sein Sohn, der mit dem Sohn vom seinem Verwalter schläft. Das ging natürlich überhaupt nicht. Dennoch trennte er uns, weil Theta für ihn immer der letzte Dreck aus der Unterschicht war. Es war waren die einsamsten Jahre meines Lebens. Als ich ihn dann bei der Abschlussfeier wieder sah, hatte sich diese Frau schon an ihn rangeschmissen. Er machte mir Vorwürfe, weil ich ihn ja angeblich nicht wiedersehen wollte und es jetzt zu spät sei, weil er die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hat. Er hat mir mit diesen Worten meine Herzen gebrochen. Mein Vater hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, aber das Monster was uns trennte hat ja seine Strafe dafür bekommen.“ Er sah Jack mit ernstem Blick an. „Ich werde sentimental und dann rede ich zu viel, Jack. Bevor ich irgendwelche Morde gestehe, die ich vielleicht begangen habe…Was hältst du von einem kalten Bier?“  
„Das Bier nehme ich gerne. Lass uns auf unsere kleine Familie anstoßen.“, sagte Jack und sah der Master an. Hatte er ihn gerade gestanden, dass er seinen Vater umgebracht hat aus Liebe zu seinem Freund.  
„Auf das was wir lieben.“, sagte der Master ernst und trank einen großen Schluck. „Und das was wir mit unserem Leben verteidigen würden.“  
„Auf die Liebe.“, sagte Jack und trank. „Ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr drei noch eine Weile hier bleibt.“  
„Gerne Jack. Wenn er sich wieder erinnert, wird das die Hölle für ihn. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert und jetzt werde ich ihm helfen, egal was passiert. Ich werde ihn nicht in eine Irrenanstalt abschieben, wie er es mit mir getan hat.“ Er war wegen der Geschichte mit den sinnlosen Jahren in dieser Horror Irrenanstalt immer noch geschockt, obwohl er es ihm bereits vergeben hatte.  
Jack sagte nichts und sah ihn nur stumm an. Er nicht gedacht, dass er sich dem Master einmal so verbunden fühlen würde. Auch Jack hatte Leichen im Keller und er würde für den Doctor jederzeit töten.  
  
Die traurige Stimmung wurde von Theta unterbrochen, der angerannt kam und sich neben seinem Freund in den Sand fallen ließ. Die enge Jeans und das T-Shirt was er trug,  ließ ihn jünger aussehen als er es seinem gewohnten Anzug tat.  Er sah den Master breit grinsend an.  
„Gewonnen!“ rief er. „Lillian ist zehn Minuten hinter mir. Bekomme ich jetzt meine Belohnung dafür?“  
„Sie war nie eine Konkurrenz für dich. Warum solltest du eine Belohnung bekommen?“, ärgerte ihn sein Freund.  
„Och Koschei…“, maulte Theta. „Du magst nie mit mir um die Wette laufen.“  
„Nein? Und was habe ich heute Morgen schon dreimal mit dir getan?“, fragte ihn der ältere Timelord.  
„Ja, heute Morgen…aber noch nicht heute Mittag.“, nervte er.  
„Ich werde nicht ständig mit dir um die Wette laufen, Kleiner. Du gewinnst ja eh immer, weil du die längeren Beine hast.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Nenn mich nicht Kleiner. Ich bin größer als du. Einmal noch und dann können wir essen gehen.“, sagte Theta mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Jack, was meinst du, kannst du unser aufsässiges Küken schlagen? Es geht um eine große Portion Bananen - Schoko Eiscreme.“, sagte der ältere Timelord.  
„Einmal zum Felsen und zurück und du kommst mit Master.“, sagte Jack herausfordernd.  
„Na gut.“, sagte er grinsend.  
  
Lilian musste lachen als ihr die drei Männer entgegen gestürmt kamen.  Jack und der Master hatten Probleme mit Theta mitzuhalten. Der immer noch leichtfüßig wie eine Gazelle über den Strand rannte.  
Sie setzte sich und beobachtete das Rennen. Der Master blieb seinem Freund dicht auf den Fersen, aber Jack war auch schnell. Aber keiner von den beiden hätte Theta je eingeholt, wenn dieser nicht kurz vorm Ziel vorüber in den Sand gefallen wäre. Er war auf einen Stein getreten und hatte sich den Fuß verdreht und wimmerte nun mitleiderregend im Sand. Es war doch keine so eine gute Idee gewesen sich die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Lilian räumte schnell die restlichen Getränke aus der Eisbox und nahm diese mit zu ihrem Patienten. Sie stellte seinen Fuß hinein.  
„Ist ja gut, Süßer. Du hast dir nur den Fuß verdreht.“, sagte sie und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
Der Master lief über die imaginäre Ziellinie und nahm sich eine Dose des restlichen Bieres welches nun im Sand lag und prostete Jack zu, der gerade völlig atemlos ankam.  
„Das Bier des Gewinners.“, sagte er grinsend, nahm die Schuhe seines Freundes und ging dann zu Lilian und Theta.  
„Ich muss wirklich üben.“, sagte Jack atemlos. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“  
„Er ist auf einen Stein getreten und hat sich seinen Fuß verdreht.“ Er wandte sich an Lilian. „Lass mal gut sein. Ich bringe das schon in Ordnung.“ Er hockte sich kurz neben seinen Freund und berührte den angeschwollenen Knöchel und heilte ihn. „So und nun solltest du auch wieder laufen können. Zieh deine Schuhe besser wieder an.“ Er stellte ihm seine roten Chucks vor die Nase.  
„Bekomme ich trotzdem ein Eis?“, fragte Theta grinsend.  
„Dafür dass du verloren hast?“, fragte der Master lächelnd.  
„Ich hab Hunger, auch wenn ich verloren hab.“, sagte mit einem Blick, der einen Eisberg hätte schmelzen lassen können.  
„Natürlich bekommst du deine Schokoladeneis. Du gibst ja eh nicht eher Ruhe.“, sagte der Master nachgiebig.  
„Danke Koschei. Entschuldigung für den Ärger den ich immer so mache.“, sagte Theta mit einem zuckersüßen Grinsen.  
„Gut, das du es einsiehst, Liebling.“ Sein Freund lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss, der den jüngeren Timelord rot werden ließ.  
Lilian und Jack mussten lachen. Theta schmollte, ließ sich aber von seinen Freunden mit ins nahe gelegene Strandcafè zum Eis essen mitnehmen.  
Der Nachmittag war schön und niemand verschwendete einen Gedanken daran was wohl morgen passieren würde.  
Der Master beschloss abends mit seinem Freund noch einen Film anzusehen.  
Und so verabschiedeten sich Lilian und Jack von den beiden. Sie gingen zurück Richtung Labor und den Apartments.  
„Mir graut es vor morgen, Jack. Warum können wir ihn nicht einfach so sein lassen wie er jetzt ist. Er ist so glücklich. Und der Master ist wie ausgewechselt. Er hat kein einziges Mal daran gedacht ihm wehzutun. Was bringt ihm all sein Wissen, wenn er es mit Schmerz bezahlen muss.“, sagte Lilian traurig.  
„Ich sehe ja auch wie glücklich er ist, aber das ist nicht der Doctor. Stört dich das denn nicht?“, fragte Jack.  
„Nein, das ist nicht der Doctor, das ist Theta ein liebenswerter Träumer, der mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist in den letzten drei Wochen…Ich hab gesehen was Max mit dem Doctor getan hat. Das geht an niemand spurlos vorbei. Ich wünschte so sehr, dass ich es hätte verhindern können…“ Sie seufzte schwer. „Ich werde morgen dort sein und den beiden helfen. Aber jetzt werde ich mich zurückziehen. Sag Martha bitte, dass ich morgen früh direkt in der Tardis auf die Beiden warte. Guten Abend, Jack.“  
„Guten Abend, Lilian.“ Sie ging und ließ einen nachdenklichen Captain zurück.  
Er beschloss noch einmal ins Labor zu gehen, um nach Martha zu sehen.  
Als Jack ins Labor trat war sie immer noch dabei einige Ergebnisse zu prüfen als ob sie hoffte doch noch etwas zu finden.  
„Hey, immer noch bei der Arbeit? So langsam solltest du alles zehnmal geprüft haben?“, fragte er.  
„Ja, ich hatte noch Hoffnung. Aber leider konnte ich nichts finden, was mich weiter gebracht hätte. Es geht wohl morgen nur mit der Schocktherapie.“, sagte sie traurig.  
„Lillian wird morgen in der Tardis bei den beiden sein.“, sagte er.  
„Gut zu wissen. Ich werde jetzt auch nach Hause gehen, denke ich.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du Mickey mal anrufen. Ich werde mal schauen ob Ianto ans Handy geht. Bis morgen, Martha.“  
„Bis morgen, Jack.“ Martha sah ihm nach. Sie griff zum Telefon. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr Ehemann etwas trösten.  
  
Theta und Koschei genossen den Aufenthalt im Kino mit Popcorn und anderen Süßigkeiten. Sie schauten einen SF Film mit viel Gruseleffekt und wenig Romantik. Der Master schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über menschliche Vorstellung von Außerirdischen in den Siebziger Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts. So bedrohlich und unfreundlich. Als ‚Alien‘ konnte man sich gekränkt fühlen.  
Theta kümmerte das alles wenig. Er wollte nur Koschei bei sich haben und deswegen hatte er entweder seinen Kopf auf der Schulter seines Freundes liegen oder er umklammerte seine Hand.  
Nach zwei Stunden war der Film zu Ende und sie gingen Hand in Hand zurück zum Apartment.  
„Es könnte für immer so bleiben, Koschei. Ich will hier nicht mehr weg. Der Planet ist so schön. Meinst du wir können bleiben? Die anderen Timelords werden uns doch hier nicht finden?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Sie werden uns nicht finden, Theta. Und ich denke nicht daran von hier weg zu gehen. Ich würde dir gerne nur einmal den Rest des Planeten zeigen.“, sagte er.  
„Gerne.“, antwortete sein Freund.  
„Wenn du morgen brav bist bringe ich dich nach New York und wir schauen uns die Stadt an.“, sagte er. Es war unglaublich schwer ihn an zu lügen.  
„Brav?“, fragte sein Freund mit großen Augen und seinem süßesten Grinsen. „Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr.“  
„Dann benimm dich auch so. Keine Fernseher auseinanderbauen. Nicht ständig wegrennen. Hör einfach mal auf mich. Vertraust du mir?“, fragte er mit größtmöglicher Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Ja, was darf ich denn tun, wenn mir langweilig ist?“, fragt Theta schmollend.  
„Dir wird nicht langweilig sein.“ Er schloss die Tür des Apartments auf. „So und wir zwei haben jetzt noch ein bisschen Spaß.“ Er musste sich von den Gedanken an morgen ablenken und Sex würde jetzt sehr hilfreich sein.  
Theta sah den Master verliebt an als der ältere Timelord sich ihn schnappte und ins Schafzimmer rauf trug. Unterwegs presste Koschei seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten. Theta wurde rot, denn die leidenschaftlichen Küsse machten ihn an. Er war hart geworden in der engen Jeans und deswegen ließ er sich vom Master nur zu gerne die Kleider vom Leib reißen als dieser ihn auf das Bett gelegt hatte.  
„Schau an, mein Kleiner ist ja geil.“  Der Master nahm den Penis seines Freundes und massierte ihn. Theta begann wollüstige Laute von sich zu geben. Der Master ließ kurz von ihm ab um sich auszuziehen. Sein Freund drehte sich auf den Bauch und streckte seinem Freund auffordernd den Hintern entgegen. Der Master nahm eine große Portion Gleitgel. Er wollte ihm jetzt nicht wehtun. Vorsichtig schob er ihm einen Finger mit Gleitgel hinein.  
„Bitte Koschei…nimm mich.“, seufzte der jüngere Timelord.  
Der Master schob einen weiteren Finger hinein und dehnte ihn weiter. Was mit mehr wollüstigem Stöhnen quittiert wurde.  
„Bettle darum.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
„Fick mich, Koschei…Bitte…Bitte. Ich gehöre dir. Für immer. Bitte nimm mich.“, murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Der Master rutschte hinter ihn und drang in ihn ein. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter als er ihn vögelte. Liebevoll nahm er den Penis seines Freundes und massierte ihn sanft. Beiden kamen bald darauf.    
Der ältere Timelord legte sich neben seinen Freund, der sich sofort an ihn kuschelte.  
„Das war heiß. Das könnte ich immer wieder mit dir tun.“, sagte er und strich dem Jüngeren durch die Haare.  
„Dann tu es doch.“, sagte Theta und küsste die Brust seines Freundes. „Sex mit dir und Schokoladen- Bananeneis sind die schönsten Dinge auf der Welt.“  
„Du bist wirklich süß.“, sagte der Master lachend. Er spürte den Knoten in seiner Brust und versuchte die Gedanken an den darauf folgenden Tag schnell wieder zurück zu drängen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Koschei.“, sagte Theta und sah ihn mit seinem verführerischsten  Blick an und küsste dann weiter den Bauchnabel seines Freundes.  
„Ich dich auch, Theta. Für immer, was auch passiert.“ Der Master wuschelte ihm durch seine Haare.  
Sie hatten die halbe Nacht Sex bis Theta in seinen Armen einschlief.  
Der Master selbst konnte nicht schlafen. Die Gedanken an den folgenden Tag quälten ihn zu sehr.  
  
Die Nacht verging zu schnell.  
Liebevoll weckte der Master Theta am anderen Morgen mit einem Kuss. Er duschte mit ihm zusammen und machte ihm eine große Portion Frühstück. Er selbst bekam trotz Anstrengung kaum einen Bissen hinunter.  
  
Und dann kam die vereinbarte Stunde.  
„So wir teleportieren und jetzt nach New York.“, log er Theta an. Sein Magen drehte sich als er den Arm um ihn legte und in die ahnungslosen Augen seines Freundes schaute.  
„Toll. Ich freue mich schon.“, sagte dieser freudestrahlend.  
Sekunden später standen sie in der Tardis. Lilian stand stumm an der Konsole und sah die beiden an. Ein Glühen in ihren Augen bewies die Anwesenheit der Tardis in ihrem Körper.  
  
Theta sah den Master an. Da war Panik in seinem Blick.  
„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Sie wird mir wehtun. Ich dachte du liebst mich?“, schrie er und versuchte zu fliehen, aber der Master hielt ihn fest.  
Lilian war unbemerkt zu den Beiden gekommen und legte nun auch die Arme um ihn. Der Master hielt sich an seinem Freund fest.  
„Theta, ich liebe dich, aber ich muss das hier tun, denn ich liebe und brauche auch meinen  Doctor.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
„Wenn du bleibst wirst du immer an ihn gebunden sein, Master. Ihr werdet keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben, nie wieder getrennt leben können und du wirst seinen Schmerz teilen so wie er deinen. Auch wenn das was ich tun werde nicht erfolgreich sein wird. “, sagte die Tardis.  
„Ich will nie wieder ohne ihn sein, Tardis. Fang schon an.“, sagte er und drückte sich an den zitternden, verängstigen Theta.  
Orangene Schlieren umfassten sie erst und drangen dann in den Körper des Doctors und in den des Masters. Der jüngere Timelord begann erbärmlich zu schreien. Er wehrte sich gegen die Tardis. Sein Freund versuchte so gut es geht ihn zu beruhigen, bevor die Welt um sie herum verschwand und sie sanft zu Boden glitten.  
  
Sie waren eins und beide verbunden mit der Tardis, die ihren Bund nun auch mit dem Master einging.  
Er sah die grausamen Bilder die seinen Doctor so quälen und musste sich zusammenreißen. Es war nicht nur die Szenerie seiner Vergewaltigung. Er sah alles. Die Verluste die er erlitten hatte seinen Schmerz im Time War. Er hatte tatsächlich ihr Volk vernichtet, um den Krieg zu beenden. Aber da waren auch die Bilder von seinen Eltern wie sie ihn verstoßen hatten und sein Vater wie er ihn darüber informierte, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Die Wucht der Erinnerung traf ihn. Er öffnete seinen Geist und ließ seinen Doctor hinein hoffte, das ihn die Wahrheit nicht zu sehr erschrecken würde. Er hatte so viele Morde begangen von denen sein Freund wusste nur von dem einen nicht. Den Mord, den er aus Liebe zu ihm begangen hatte, auch wenn er dadurch trotzdem nichts mehr in ihrer Beziehung richten konnte.  
Er hatte seinen Vater umgebracht, weil er ihn von seinem Freund getrennt hatte. Und das mit einem nicht nachweisbaren Gift was er selbst erfunden hatte. Der Master fühlte das Entsetzen seines Freundes und er versuchte ihn zu besänftigen. Es war doch schon so lange her.  
  
Theta war entsetzt als er die Wahrheit in den Gedanken seines Freundes sah. Er hatte seinen Vater wegen ihm getötet. Sein kleines Paradies zerbrach und die Erinnerung, wer er wirklich war, kam zurück. Der Schmerz war heftig und seine Seele brannte. Aber da war diese Präsenz seines Freundes und seine Liebe. Sie waren sich unglaublich nah und doch sträubte sich alles in ihm gegen die grausamen Morde seines Freundes. Die Verbindung würde sie aneinander binden und das für immer. Für immer…  
Seine Schuldgefühle begannen wieder ihn zu quälen. Er öffnete seinen Geist mehr für den Master. Er musste ihn nun alles sehen lassen, sie war nun eins. Es machte ihm nichts aus und vielleicht würde es ihre Beziehung einen Schritt weiter bringen. Vielleicht verstand er ihn nun besser und würde ihm nicht mehr richtig wehtun. Es würde ihm viel bedeuten und die Erinnerung, die ihn quälen leichter machen zu ertragen…Glaubst du das wirklich, du Idiot?  
Nein, er war schuldig…er war eine Hure, die nicht nur bei seinem Geliebten etwas empfand. Er hatte zahlreiche Companions gehabt bei denen er sich zusammen reißen musste und er war mit Jack im Bett gelandet und Lilian. Er hatte nicht an seine große Liebe gedacht, die sogar für ihn getötet hatte. Er war das grausame Monster.  
Der Wahnsinn kam plötzlich über ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte er aus dem Strudel zu einkommen. Seine heile Traumwelt war fort. Kein Fluchtpunkt mehr da. Er musste zurück in die Realität. Sein Verlangen nach körperlichen Schmerzen wurde stärker und stärker. Er verdiente es…  
  
Sie kamen beide wieder auf dem Boden liegend zu Bewusstsein. Lilian hockte besorgt neben den Beiden.  
Der Blick des Doctor sagte alles aus. Sie wusste was passiert war, dass er seinen Verstand nun endgültig verloren hatte.  
„Master, schlag mich mit deiner Reitgerte blutig. Ich bin ein böser Junge gewesen und habe dich mit Max betrogen. Er hat mich gevögelt und ich bin hart geworden.“, sagte er zu dem älteren Timelord, der sich gerade aufgerichtet hatte und wandte sich vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
„Du hast keine Prügel verdient dafür dass man dich vergewaltigt hat.“, sagte der Master und sah seinen Freund an.  
„Ich verdiene nicht nur geschlagen zu werden, tu was immer du möchtest mit mir. Ich bin dein Sklave, der dir zu Füßen liegt. Hauptsache du fügst mir Schmerz zu. Bitte tu mir weh…Bitte…“, flehte er unterwürfig.  
Der Master sah Lilian an und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie verzweifelt, mehr brachte sie nicht hervor. Sie setzte sich und rieb sich durchs Gesicht.  
„Nein, Theta…ich werde dich nicht schlagen. Ich werde dir nie wieder wehtun. Ich habe es viel zu oft getan.“, sagte der Master.  
„Bitte…Koschei.“ Er begann zu weinen und schlug dann mit dem Kopf auf das harte Gitter am Boden. Der Master hielt ihn fest.  
„Hör auf! Hörst du mich! Hör auf!“, schrie er ihn an. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden bohrender.  
Inzwischen waren Jack und Martha hinzugekommen und sahen mit Entsetzen was nun passierte.  
„Master bitte…ich brauche Schmerzen. Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben. Schlag mich so brutal du kannst. Ich…“, flehte der Doctor auf Knien.  
Sein Freund rieb sich plötzlich die Schläfen und dann holte er tatsächlich aus.  
Lilian war wie erstarrt, Jack konnte es so schnell nicht verhindern und auch Martha war mit der Betäubungsspritze nicht mehr rechtzeitig beim Master.  
Der Faustschlag traf den Unterkiefer des Doctors und er ging zu Boden. Er regte sich nicht mehr, dafür schrie der Master seinen Schmerz heraus. Es konnte einem das Herz zerreißen.  
  
Der Wahnsinn des Doctors triggerte die Trommeln in seinem Kopf. Er hörte sie wieder. Panik ergriff ihn.  
‚Du verdammter Narr‘. Er sandte ihm seine Gedanken. ‚Theta du ziehst mich mit dir in den Abgrund. Hör auf damit‘.  
‚Du liebst mich doch?‘, kam die Antwort. ‚Du liebst mich doch?‘  
Die Frage wiederholte sich immer wieder und die Trommeln wurden lauter. Es war erlösend die Nadel einer Spritze im Arm zu fühlen. Sein wahnsinniger Freund schrie als die Injektion in seinen Arm drang.  
Das Betäubungsmittel wirkte bei beiden schnell und ließ sie in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit sinken.  
  
Ihre Freunde blieben völlig verstört zurück.


	10. Ein neues Zuhause ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,
> 
> leider gab es beim Einfügen ein Problem. Aber ich gerade korrigiert.  
> ich hoffe jetzt ist es lesbar.
> 
> Gruß  
> Weird Angel

Jack stand in der Krankenstation der Tardis und beobachte Lilian dabei, wie sie den Doctor fütterte. Er war vollkommen apathisch und tat alles was seine Krankenschwester sagte, was er tun sollte. Er reagierte nur wenn der Master den Raum betrat. Er warf sich dann jedes Mal zu dessen Füßen und winselte um Schläge. Der Master hatte deswegen aufgehört ihn zu besuchen. Seitdem war der Doctor apathisch und redete kein Wort mehr. Jack hatte den Master überzeugen können für Torchwood zu arbeiten und in den Laboren eine Lösung zu finden, um den Zustand des Doctor zu verbessern. Er hatte das Angebot angenommen und gleich angefangen. Es war interessant zu sehen wie sehr Martha sich bemühte in ihm nicht mehr das Monster zu sehen und ihn wie einen Kollegen zu behandeln.   
Das Wissen des Masters enorm und er löste das ein oder andere Problem, an dem sie schon lange geforscht hatten nebenbei. Man merkte ihm an das es ihm Spaß machte zu forschen, auch wenn er zwischendurch immer wieder diesen leeren Blick bekam, wenn er an seinen Geliebten dachte.   
  
Jack schaute auf die Uhr. Er hatte in einer Stunde ein Briefing mit Ianto und Mickey, die aus Schottland zurück waren. Er nickte Lilian zu, die gerade ihren Patienten wieder hinlegte.   
Sie kam danach zu ihm.  
„Keine Veränderung, Jack. Er tut alles was ich sage, lässt aber keinen geistigen oder körperlichen Kontakt zu und starrt nur so vor sich hin. Es ist deprimierend.“, sagte sie traurig.  
„Der Master bastelt wie wild an einer Lösung. Er baut irgendetwas was seine telepathischen Kräfte verstärkt.“, sagte Jack hoffungsvoll.  
„Die Tardis hat kaum Hoffnung.“, entgegnete Lilian.  
„Ich weiß, dass er einen Weg finden wird. Verlieren wir den Mut nicht.“, antworte er.  
„Du hältst große Stücke auf ihn.“, bemerkte sie.  
„Ja, er hat zwei unserer größten Probleme einfach so gelöst. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, er weiß mehr als der Doctor.“ Jack war wirklich überrascht.  
„Sag ihm das bloß nicht.“ Lilian lächelte, das erste Mal seit zwei Wochen, seit dem der Doctor so krank war. Es nahm sie alles sehr mit.  
„Ich werde den Teufel tun ihm das erzählen.“, sagte Jack grinsend. „Soll ich dir nachher Hilfe rüber schicken? Du könntest Schlaf brauchen.“  
„Gerne, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich schlafen kann. Ich mache mir zu große Sorgen um ihn. Wenn ich bei ihm bin ist er ruhig und bekommt keine Anfälle.“, sagte sie seufzend und schaute zum Doctor, der ruhig auf dem Bett lag.  
„Lilian du muss schlafen. Er würde auch nicht wollen, das du dich aufreibst.“, sagte Jack ernst.  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.“, antwortete sie lächelnd.  
„Ich muss jetzt zu meinem Meeting. Ich komme nachher noch einmal vorbei.“, verabschiedete sich Jack.  
  
Er ging und Lilian sah Jack nach. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich um. Niemand stand hinter ihr nur hörte sie die Worte ‚Du musst schlafen‘ in ihrem Kopf und das klang nicht wie die Zeitmaschine des Doctor die sonst in ihren Gedanken sang. Es war der Doctor selbst, sehr entfernt und leise. Sie freute sich ungemein. Auch die Tardis teilte ihre Freude. Irgendwo war er also doch noch er selbst in seinen Gedanken. Hoffentlich konnte der Master ihn retten. Sie sank müde auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett ihres Patienten und schlief ein.  
  
Als Jack ins Labor trat bekam er einen Streit zwischen Martha und dem Master mit. Einer der Arbeitstische sah sehr angekokelt aus.  
„Du bist ja vollkommen verrückt. Das Labor hätte dabei abbrennen können. Außerdem liegen hier meine Auswertungen über den Gesundheitszustand deines Freundes und auch du wirst die Daten für deine Forschung brauchen. Diesen nutzlosen Sprengstoff brauchen wir nicht.“ Martha war außer sich.  
„Der ist nicht nutzlos nur noch ein bisschen instabil. Du wirst mir danken, wenn du beim nächsten Mal im Außeneinsatz bist. Das was ihr da benutzt ist ja völlig wirkungslos.“, verteidigte der Master sein Projekt.  
„Dann mach das nächste Experiment bitte draußen.“, gab Martha zurück.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe ihr zwei. Wir haben gleich Meeting.“, mischte sich Jack grinsend ein.  
„Hallo Jack.“, grinste der Master. „Entschuldige das Theater, die gute Martha stellt sich gerade etwas an. Es hat ein kleines Feuer gegeben, was ich aber direkt unter Kontrolle hatte.“  
„Waas? Du hast fünf lange Minuten nach dem Feuerlöscher gesucht anstelle ihn direkt neben dein Experiment zu stellen…du bist ja schlimmer als der Doctor und seine Gadgets.“ Martha schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Meine Gadgets sprengen immerhin keine Hühnereier geschweige denn Hühner.“ Der Master musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran was Martha ihm erzählt hatte letzte Nacht. Den Gesichtsausdruck seines Doctors dazu hätte er gerne gesehen.  
Martha musste lachen. Die Situation war eigentlich sehr grotesk. Jack grinste froh darüber, dass die beiden in den letzten Wochen scheinbar wirklich Fortschritte in der Zusammenarbeit gemacht hatten. Martha schient auszublenden wer er war.   
„Ihr Timelords seid doch alle vollkommen verrückt…“, sagte Martha und sah hilfesuchend zu Jack, der breit grinste.  
Der Master fühlte plötzlich ein Stechen im Kopf und rieb sich die Schläfen.  
‚Koschei…ich bin hier…finde mich…bau keine Waffen…bitte…ich bin brauche dich‘ Die Stimme des Doctor drang in seine Gedanken. Hatte er ihn geblockt weil er ihm immer nur wirre Gedanken sandte, so war dies nun eine klare Botschaft in seine Richtung. Irgendwie hatte sein Freund  es geschafft mentale Blockade zu umgehen und das setzte bewusstes Handeln voraus und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er wirklich noch da war. Er musste sich auf seinen Bürostuhl setzen.   
Die Menschen sahen ihn besorgt an.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Jack.  
„Das war er…nach all der Zeit, eine klare Botschaft. Jack ich hab keine Zeit für ein Meeting ich muss an meiner Erfindung weiterarbeiten.“, sagte er sehr ernst.   
„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?“, fragte Jack.  
„Das ich ihn finden soll.“ Unruhig fuhr er sich durch die Haare.  
„Bleib hier und arbeite weiter, du würdest dich von mir sowieso nicht aufhalten lassen.“, sagte der Captain.  
„Kann ich dir helfen, Harry?“, sagte Martha, die sich mit dem Master auf diesen Namen geeinigt hatte, weil sie Master immer noch nicht über die Lippen brachte.  
„Nein, geh du ruhig mit ins Meeting. Ich versuche das Labor nicht zu sprengen in der Zwischenzeit.“, grinste er und überspielte seine Nervosität.  
„Das will ich hoffen.“, gab Martha zurück und ging.  
Der Master stürzte sich in auf sein Experiment. Er dachte nur ‚Ich rette dich Theta. Wir werden wieder zusammen sein und dann wird alles gut werden‘  
  
Sie gingen in Jacks Büro. Dort warteten Ianto und Mickey auf sie. Jack begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem Kuss. Martha umarmte Mickey stürmisch und küsste in ebenfalls.   
„Schön das ihr beiden wieder hier seid.“, sagte Jack. „Was habt ihr gefunden?“  
„Viele Unterlagen über Wesen wie Werwölfe und so einiges anderes. Das seltsame war dieses Schreiben an das Haus in Schottland was alle dort anwies wie man Timelords zu behandeln hat, wenn sie wieder auf dem Planeten auftauchen. Man war damals besessen davon einen zu fangen und auf der Erde festzusetzen. Das seltsame dabei ist, das die alten Schriften davon berichten, dass das gelungen sei. Sie sagen etwas über einen ‚schlafenden Gott‘, der in einer Stasis Kammer gehalten würde, aber der Standort ist so geheim, das man keine detaillierteren Unterlagen dazu findet. Es gibt einen Orden, der über den Körper wacht und die sollen im Falle einer extremen Bedrohung dieses Wesen als Waffe einsetzen.“, erzählte Mickey.  
„Ich bin gerade ganz froh, dass der Master nicht mitgekommen ist. Das hört sich barbarisch an einen Timelord so festzusetzen. Wir sollten dem nachgehen.“  
„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du das wolltest, Jack und meine Ergebnisse wo der Timelord sich befindet werden dir nicht gefallen. Im Rift. Die letzten Überlebenden des Ordens wurden bedauerlicherweise in der Schlacht um Canary Wharf getötet so wie es aussieht. Wir werden einen Timelord brauchen um ihn zu finden.“, ergänzte Ianto.  
„Wundert mich, dass unsere beiden das noch nicht gemerkt haben?“, fragte Martha.  
„Nun vielleicht stört das Rift die Wahrnehmung der beiden irgendwie. Aber gut sobald der Master sein Projekt beendet hat, können wir die zwei vielleicht um einen Gefallen bitten.“  
„Wie geht es dem Doctor eigentlich?“ fragte Mickey.  
„Nicht gut, es scheint als ob er den Verstand völlig verloren hat, aber es gibt einen Lichtblick. Er hat klar telepathisch kommuniziert und seinen Freund gebeten ihn zu retten.“, sagte Jack.  
„Gut, dann werden wir die Mission schon mal vorbereiten. Eine Tardis wäre natürlich von großem Wert bei diesem Vorhaben.“, entgegnete Marthas Ehemann ernst. „Ich hoffe das er ihn wieder hin bekommt.“  
„Ja Mickey, auch ich würde gerne den Doctor wieder habe.“ Er lächelte.  
Ianto sah Jack sehr eifersüchtig an.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich liebe dich. Der Doctor ist halt…der Doctor und er hat einen sehr eifersüchtigen Freund.“   
„Wenn ich Harry richtig verstanden habe sind sie seit dieser totalen Gedankenverschmelzung sogar verheiratet. Wir sollten das feiern, wenn der Doctor wieder bei uns ist.“, grinste Martha.   
„Streiten können die beiden eh schon wie ein altes Ehepaar.“, lachte Jack. „Aber so ein Party wäre mal wieder schön.“   
  
Eine Woche lang sah man nicht viel vom Master. Dann stand eines morgens mit glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür des Büros und platzte in das allmorgendliche Meeting von Jack und seiner Crew..  
„Ich bin fertig…Wir können direkt das Gerät direkt zum Einsatz bringen und ihn zurückholen.“ Er lächelte und hüfte ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. Jack erinnerte er in diesen Moment sehr an den Doctor.  
„Ich bin dabei Harry.“, sagte Martha.  
„Na dann los dann. Ihr drei könntet mir tragen helfen.“, er sah zu Jack, Ianto und Mickey. „Ich muss das Experiment in der Tardis durchführen.“  
Mickey und Ianto wunderten sich was in den Kisten so schwer war, während Jack und der Master, ein sehr nach einem Folterinstrument aussehendes Gerät in Richtung Tardis trugen.   
Die Zeitmaschine des Doctor öffnete bereitwillig die Tür. Sie brachten alles nach unten in die Krankenstation.   
Dort war seltsamerweise keine Spur von Lilian zu finden und was die fünf noch mehr schockierte, der Doctor lag nicht in seinem Bett. Zu fünft suchten sie die Tardis ab.   
Der Master war sehr überrascht, aber auch froh ihn in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu finden. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sein Freund lag nackt auf dem Bett und klammerte sich an ein Kissen. Jemand hatte seine frischen Wunden versorgt. Der Master ging ins Badezimmer und dort war Lilian und wusch sich das Blut ab. Sie erschrak als sie ihn sah.  
„Master, was machst du denn hier?“, fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Entschuldige, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Ich hab meine Erfindung fertig und will ihn zurückholen.“, sagte er voller Tatendrang.  
„Gut dass du hier bist.“, antworte sie und man konnte ihre Traurigkeit sehen.  
„Was ist denn mit ihm?“, fragte der Master besorgt.  
„Er hat mit mir kommuniziert und kurz darauf hat er dann versucht sich zu töten. Ich habe ihm eine sehr große Dosis Beruhigungsmittel geben müssen.“ Lilian wickelte sich in ein Handtuch. „Vorher war er noch so ruhig und hat mich sogar mal schlafen lassen. Als ich wach wurde war er wieder so voller Angst. Ich mache mir schon Vorwürfe eingeschlafen zu sein. Er hat immer wieder deinen Namen gerufen.“  
„Ich bin ja jetzt hier.“ Er nahm Lilian in den Arm. „Du müsstest mich anklagen, dass ich nicht all die Zeit mit ihm hier war…aber ich ertrage es nicht ihn so zu sehen.“  
„Ich kann dich verstehen, es ist schwer jemanden den man liebt so zu sehen. Er wurde erst ruhiger als ich ihn in Schlafzimmer gebracht habe und er dein Kissen umklammern durfte. Er vermisst dich sehr.“  
„Nun…Lilian ich weiß. Er hat mich mehrfach gerufen in dieser Woche, aber ich musste an dem Gerät weiter arbeiten und es fertig stellen. Ich habe fünf Nächte durchgearbeitet. “, sagte er ernst.  
„Die Tardis ist skeptisch, ob es möglich ist. Sie sagt das sein Geist wandert.“, antwortete Lilian und löste sich auch der Umarmung des Masters.  
„Das Experiment ist nicht ungefährlich. Wenn es nicht klappt werde ich zusammen mit ihm sterben…Richtig sterben, Lilian.“ Er sah sie an.  „Sie sollen es nicht wissen Lilian.“  
„Gut, ich werde es den Menschen nicht sagen und jetzt kümmere dich um dein Gerät und lass ihn hier noch ein bisschen schlafen.“, sagte Lilian die sah, das der Doctor unruhig wurde im Schlaf.  
Der Master ging zur Tür. Die anderen waren wieder in der Krankenstation.   
„Er ist im Schlafzimmer und da ist auch Lilian.“, sagte er. „Lasst uns aufbauen.“  
„Und dafür brauchst du fast eine Stunde, um uns das zu sagen?“, fragte Martha ärgerlich.  
„Eine Stunde? Mhmm, scheinbar tut der Tardis die Nähe zum Riff nicht gut. Sie hat wieder Probleme damit, dass die Zeit in den unterschiedlichen Räumen schneller vergeht. Ich repariere das später.Aber jetzt haben wir wichtigeres zu tun.“  
  
Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden die Apparatur so aufzubauen, das der Master zufrieden war.   
„Und nun?“, fragte Jack.  
„Nun Jack, holen wir den Doctor und binden ihn auf der linken Liege fest.“, sagte der Master bestimmt.  
Der jüngere Timelord schlief immer noch als Jack und der Master ihn zur Liege trugen. Er wollte allerdings das Kissen seines Freundes nicht loslassen und so ließen sie es ihm. Martha und Ianto warteten an der Apparatur. Nur Mickey hatte sich verabschiedet, weil er noch zu tun hatte.   
Als Ianto versuchte ihm das Kissen weg zu nehmen erwachte der Doctor kurz.   
„Nicht…lasst mich.“, murmelte er.    
Die Beiden banden ihn schnell fest. Es war gut das er direkt wieder einschlief durch die große Dosis Betäubungsmittel in seinem Blut. Der Master stand im Türrahmen gestützt. Sein Kopf platzte fast. Er zog die Tabletten aus der Tasche und schluckte eine. Jack beobachtete dies mit gemischten Gefühlen.  
„Master, meinst du bist fit genug für das Experiment?“, fragte und sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Jack, nur ich kann das tun. Die Frage ob es jemand anderes wagt stellt sich gar nicht.“, antwortete er.  
Lilian kam nun auch aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ihnen rüber. Ihre Augen glühten wieder.  
„Etwas stört das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge, Master. Ich verliere Stunden. Schicke die Menschen hier raus, schnell.“, sagte sie, die Tardis.  
„Ianto, Martha ihr müsst gehen.“, sagte der Master „Nur die Unsterblichen dürfen bleiben.“  
Jack begleitete beide zur Tür. Der Master wankte zur Liege und legte sich neben seinen Freund. Lilian schnallte ihn auch fest und küsste ihn.  
„Wir lieben auch dich, so wie wir ihn lieben. Komm zurück.“, sagte sie.  
„Ja, passt auf Jack auf …“ Er driftete weg als Lilian die Maschine einschaltete.   
Als Jack wieder in den Raum trat war dieser von gleisendem Licht erfüllt. Die Tardis spendete den beiden Lebensenergie.   
Lilian legte die Hände der Freunde ineinander, damit ihr Kontakt noch intensiver wurde.  
Nach fünf Minuten war alles wieder dunkel und ruhig.

„Wir müssen jetzt warten, Kind. Setze dich zu uns.“ Lilians Augen glühten immer noch.

  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf.  
Der Master fand sich in einem Dungeon wieder. In den Ketten, die von der Decke hingen, war sein Freund hilflos gefangen und weinte. Eine Gestalt näherte sich ihm von hinten und schlug ihn mit einer Peitsche. Der Master zuckte bei jedem Schlag zusammen.   
„Hör auf damit!“, schrie der Master, jedoch war er wie festgefroren und konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Der Typ hörte ihn nicht und prügelte sein Freund blutig und lies ihn dann blutend zurück.  
„Theta…Theta…hörst du mich?“, rief der Master flehentlich.  
Er hob den Kopf und seine Lippen flüsterten seinen Namen. „Koschei…Koschei…rette mich…“  
„Ich werde dich retten.“, schrie er verzweifelt, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen und der Typ trat wieder in den Raum.  
Diesmal trat er hinter ihn und vergewaltigte seinen Freund. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, die aufgerissenen Augen seines geliebten, seine verzweifelten Schreie.   
Theta war in dieser Höllenfantasie gefangen. Was konnte der Master tun?   
Er setzte all seine Willenskraft ein dieses Alptraumgebilde zu zerstören und tatsächlich verschwanden die grauenhaften Bilder.  
Und wieder stürzte er in die Schwärze und suchte Halt.  
Sein Freund war da irgendwo und er rief seinen Namen in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.  
  
Und dann plötzlich stand wieder auf Gallifrey und sah eine Szenerie an die er sich gut erinnerte. Diesmal konnte er darin agieren.  
„Theta? Wo bist du?“, rief er und lief über die roten Wiesen zu dem einsam stehenden Baum auf einem kleine Hügel. Sie hätten sich hier treffen sollen. Es war ihr Lieblingsplatz damals gewesen.  
Die meisten Gallifreyans trauten sich nicht raus in die Natur und lebten lieber unter den Kuppeln der Städte. So waren sie hier draußen fast immer alleine und fühlten sich sicher.   
Koschei wollte seinen Freund überraschen. Er erinnerte sich. Sie hatten sich bisher immer nur geküsst, an diesem Tag wollte er ihm die Unschuld nehmen und ihn endgültig zu seinem Geliebten machen. Aber Theta war nirgends zu sehen. Aber er wusste wo er suchen musste.  
  
Er saß auf der Rückseite des Baumes, die Koschei nicht sehen konnte und blockte vor Angst seine Gedanken. Es war nicht zu ignorieren welche Absichten sein Freund haben musste und Theta wusste nicht ob es richtig war dies zu tun. Schließlich war er zwar auch ein Timelord, aber dennoch trennten sie Welten. Koschei würde in den inneren Kreis aufsteigen und sein Leben hier auf Gallifrey verbringen, wie es sein Stand vorsah. Für ihn gab es keinen Weg den er beschreiten konnte, er würde die Aufträge der anderen Timelords erledigen bis ihn einer dieser Aufträge umbrachte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher frei zu sein und am liebsten mit Koschei. Warum konnte er nicht auch der Sohn eines Bediensteten sein, warum er sich in den Sohn der rechten Hand des Kastellan verlieben?  
  
Koschei hatte seinen Freund inzwischen ausgemacht hinter dem silbernen schimmerden Baum und war etwas ärgerlich, das sein Freund ihm nicht geantwortet hatte.  
„Hier bist du? Hast du mich nicht gehört? Ich hab schon angefangen mir Sorgen um dich zu machen.“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich hab dich nicht gehört…Entschuldige.“, sagte er leise.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst aus als ob du morgen hingerichtet wirst. Hast du eine Prüfung?“  
„Nein, Koschei…ich weiß nur nicht ob das richtig ist, was wir tun? Du hast schließlich eine große Karriere vor dir.“ Er sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen an.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Glaubst du ich will das? Ich will dich Theta. Mehr als alles andere auf diesem Planeten. Ich liebe dich.“, sagte er aus tiefster Überzeugung.   
Theta war gerührt und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Du wirst mich irgendwann hassen, weil ich dein Leben zerstört habe.“, sagte er schluchzend.  
„Du redest Unsinn, Liebster.“, sagte Koschei und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, aber willst du wirklich alles für mich aufgeben? Wir werden das nicht für immer geheim halten können.“ Theta klammerte sich an ihn.  
„Meine Karriere, mein Leben, alles gehört dir Theta.“   
Er sagte es damals und er würde es auch jetzt immer wieder sagen.

  
Die Bilder verschwammen plötzlich. Der Doctor schien ihm etwas anderes zeigen zu wollen.  
  
Das Lachen was sie hörten war eisig. Koschei wurde übel, das wollte er nie wieder sehen oder hören, aber der Doctor zwang ihn dazu.  
„Sohn, du wirfst dein Karriere und dein Leben weg für den da? Einen schmächtigen, ständig heulenden Jungen, der Sohn eines Hausverwalters und einer Köchin. Ich kann das nicht zulassen. Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen.“, schrie sein Vater wütend.  
Nie wieder…zwei Worte die für Koschei unendlich schmerzlich waren. Er wollte die Hände auf die Ohren pressen.  
„Nein, nicht…enterbe mich, schmeiße mich aus, aber trenne mich nicht von ihm…Bitte…“ Die Tränen flossen bei Koschei als er in den Gedanken sah wie sein Vater ihn weg zerrte und ihn in sein Zimmer sperrte.  
Theta war starr, er erwartete nichts anderes als den Tod. Koscheis Vater hatte schon für geringere Vergehen Bedienstete getötet.  
„Warum sollte ich dich leben lassen?“, sagte als er zurückkam. Er sah den Jungen kalt und prüfend an. „Sag mir wieso? Was ist so besonders an dir, das mein Sohn sich in dich verlieben musste?“  
„Ich bin nichts Besonderes und akzeptiere den Tod, aber bitte verwehrt eurem Sohn seine Karriere nicht. Er ist ein so brillanter Wissenschaftler.“, sagte Theta mit gesenktem Kopf.  
„Du bittest für ihn?“, fragte Koscheis Vater verwundert.  
„Ich schenke euch mein Leben für ihn. Tötet mich, aber bestraft ihn nicht.“ Theta sah ihn voller Angst an.   
„Du bist gut erzogen worden von deinem Vater und ich habe das Gefühl, du liebst meinen Sohn wirklich. Ich schenke dir dein Leben und lasse auch Koschei seines. Dennoch wird deine Familie dieses Haus verlassen. Aber du…bleibst hier. Ich werde dich adoptieren. So kann ich seinen Fehltritt wenigstens rechtfertigen. Ihr beiden werdet hart arbeiten an der Akademie ohne euch ein einziges Mal zu sehen. Und nun bring deinem Vater die Nachricht.“ Die Worte waren wie Dolche, die die Herzen des Jungen durchbohrten. Die Tränen seiner Mutter und der wütende Ausbruch seines Vaters, es herzzerreißend. Er hatte ihm das nie erzählt. Thetas Tränen mischten sich mit denen Koscheis.  
  
Die Umgebung verschwand erneut.  
  
Ein Brief lag vor Theta auf dem Tisch.

_…Dein Vater ist vor ein paar Tagen gestorben, das wollte ich dir nur mitteilen. Deine Schwester ist krank und wir können uns die Medizin nicht leisten. Du brauchst kein Geld schicken, denn wir nehmen nichts aus der Hand eines Verräters…_

Die Buchstaben verschwanden, denn Theta weinte bitterlich.   
Koschei sah das alles durch die Augen seines Freundes.  
Ihm blieb der Atem weg, das hatte er nicht gewusst…Wenn er das nur gewusst hätte.   
  
Es war noch nicht zu Ende. Das Bild verschwand und ein weiter Brief lag diesmal auf dem Fensterbrett. Unbedeutende Worte nur ein paar Sätze hatten sich in den Verstand des Doctors gebohrt.

_ …müssen wir dir mitteilen, dass deine Schwester verstorben ist…dein Bruder konnte es nicht ertragen und hat sein Leben beendet…wir beide sind nun alleine und verfluchen deinen Namen. _

Seine Herzen waren gebrochen und nur mit Mühe konnte man ihn davon abhalten Selbstmord zu begehen.   
Koschei fühlte den ganzen Schmerz in Theta und er konnte nur weinen und untätig zusehen.  
  
‚Ich hab das nie gewusst, Liebster. Warum zürnst du mir dann das ich das Monster, welches das Verbrechen begangen hat umgebracht habe?, sandte er an seinen Liebsten und zeigte ihm was er getan hatte.  
  
Es war so einfach ein Becher mit Wein und das Gift. Sein Vater nicht einmal Schmerzen gehabt, obwohl er die für all das verdient hatte.  
  
Die Bilder verschwanden.  
  
Theta zeigte ihm was er getan hat und dann wie er ihm verziehen hatte, das er Massaker auf der Erde angerichtet hatte.  
  
„Die Taten deines Vaters waren falsch, aber ein weiterer Mord sühnt das nicht, sondern macht alles nur noch schlimmer“, sagte sein Freund und plötzlich sah er ihn neben sich.  
„Theta bitte…was hätte ich tun sollen? Wie ihn bestrafen sollen? Bitte verstehe mich doch!“, flehte er sein Freund an.  
„Ich kann nicht…ich kann nicht mehr töten, nie wieder. Und ich kann nicht ertragen, dass man für mich tötet, Koschei. Du hast meinen Verstand auf dem Gewissen.“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Nein bitte sag das nicht. Komm zu mir zurück. Ich mache alles wieder gut. Ich schwöre es.“ Der Master wollte ihn berühren aber er hielt ihn auf Abstand.  
„Oh Koschei liebst du mich wirklich so sehr oder ist Sex mit mir alles was du wirklich willst?“, fragte der Doctor und sah ihn an.  
  
Ein neues Bild formte sich.  
  
Theta zeigte ihm ihr Schlafzimmer und all sein Reitgerten und Spielzeuge für ihn. Er lag nackt und zitternd auf dem Bett und sah ihn mit diesem flehenden Blick an.  
  
„Bitte nicht jetzt. Du musst mit mir zurückkommen. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich werde nicht mehr für dich töten, denn du bist bei mir und passt auf das ich es nicht tue. Wir haben unseren Partnerschaftsbund für immer besiegelt und deswegen kann ich nicht gehen bevor du mitkommst.“, beharrte der Master.  
„Koschei, du wirst nicht untergehen, wenn du mich jetzt gehen lässt.“, sagte sein Freund und sah ihn an.  
„Nein, ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen.“, sagte er und trat an das Bett heran.  
„Liebst du mich wirklich so sehr?“, fragte Theta und sah ungläubig an.  
„Weiß du das wirklich nicht? Ich habe Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt dich hier zu finden und werde dich jetzt nicht einfach so gehen lassen.“, antworte er und zeigte ihm seine tiefen Gefühle, zeigte ihm ihre erste Liebesnacht und so viele Nächte später. Alles was er noch verborgen hatte machte er ihm jetzt zum Geschenk. Es war pure einfache Liebe, die er für ihn empfand ungetrübt von dem was in ihren Leben bisher passiert war.  „Ich werde alle Schmerzen mit dir teilen, von nun an.“   
„Und alle Freuden...Koschei…“ Der Doctor zog ihn ins Bett  
Sie küssten sich. Es war wie Heilung für die geschundenen Seelen der Beiden.  
„Lass uns nun wieder aufwachen. Deine Freunde machen sich bestimmt Sorgen und die Tardis hat auch ein Problem.“ Den Master drängte es plötzlich in die Realität zurück.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen um meine Freunde. Das ist neu.“, sagte der Doctor und sah ihn grinsend an.  
„Ja, deine Freunde haben mir sehr geholfen. Sogar Martha. Und nun komm.“ Er reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Lass uns aufwachen. Du machst mir Angst schon fast Angst.“ Theta nahm lächelnd die Hand seines Freundes. 

  
  
Wenige Minuten später erwachte der Doctor in der Krankenstation der Tardis. Jack schlief auf seinem Stuhl gegenüber des Betts des Doctors und Lilian saß neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl und sah ihn überrascht an.   
„Lilian? Freut mich das du hier bist.“ Er lächelte breit und Lilian konnte nicht anders als ihn zu umarmen.  
„Du bist wieder da.“, rief sie. „Ich hab dich so vermisst.“  
Jack erwachte von Lilians Ausruf und auch er eilte zum Doctor.   
„Schön, dass du wieder OK bist. Wir dachten schon, das wir dich verloren hätten.“  
Niemand von den Beiden achtete auf den Master, der immer noch schlief.  
  
‚Sei gut zu ihm, Koschei…ich hab ihm vor so langer Zeit Unrecht getan…Hör zu…Ihr seid in Gefahr…Es ist ein weiterer Timelord auf der Erde…findet ihn…er ist der Schlüssel zu dem was kommen wird in den nächsten Wochen…ich werde dir weitere Botschaften schicken. Ignoriere sie nicht…‘  
  
Koschei kannte die Stimme, es war die Stimme der Köchin, die ihn immer getröstet hatte, wenn sein Vater ihn schlug und seine Mutter ihn wegschicke aus ihrem Labor. Thetas Mutter.   
Er wachte auf und merkte wie Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Der Timelord war froh das Lilian und Jack sich um den Doctor kümmerten.   
Vorsichtig schnallte er sich los und richtete sich langsam auf. Die Vision würde er erst einmal für sich behalten. Nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt den Doctor zu beunruhigen.  
  
„Aua…mein Kopf…was hast du da drin angestellt mein lieber Doctor?“, murmelte der Master leicht mürrisch.  
„Kaum ist er wieder wach, bekomme ich schon wieder die Schuld zugeschoben.“, gab der Doctor zurück.  
Jack grinste Lilian an.  
„Der erste Ehekrach?“, lachte Jack.  
„Harkness, ich warne dich werde bloß nicht unverschämt. Ich schaff auch mit Kopfschmerzen dir einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.“, knurrte der Master.  
„Naja, so Unrecht hat er nicht.“, der Doctor grinste ihn von der Nachbarliege an. „Die Menschen würden das was wir getan haben mit Ehe gleichsetzen.“  
„Ja liebster Ehemann. Aber vergisst nicht, das wir keine Menschen sind.“, knurrte er zurück. Sein Kopf tat so weh, er brauchte dringend seine Tabletten.  
Aber sein Freund ließ nicht locker.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Party geben mit Schokoladen-Bananen Kuchen…oh ja…lass uns eine Feier machen wie die Menschen.“ Er war völlig begeistert.  
„Ja, Doctor wir schmeißen die Party für euch beide. Wünscht euch was ihr wollt.“, sagte Jack.  
Theta saß seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an und bemerkte das er Schmerzen hatte.  
„Jack, gib ihm mal die Schachtel da drüben und Wasser. Sind die Kopfschmerzen wieder so schlimm, Koschei?“  
„Ja, leider. Ich würde eine kleine Feier vorziehen und keinen Ringtausch oder sowas.“, sagte er und nahm die Tabletten von Jack entgegen.  
„Warum nicht?“, schmollte der Doctor. „Ist doch eine schöne Idee.“  
Der Master seufzte. Er wurde weich.  
„Gut Süßer, Du bekommst deine Ringe und eine kleine Party, nur das Torchwood Team und wir zwei.“  
„Danke, Liebster.“ Er lächelte so wunderschön. Der Master hätte ihn am liebsten wieder ins Bett gezogen.  
„Und nun werde ich mal sehen wieviel Stunden wir verloren haben. Tardis?“, fragte der Master Lilian.  
„Nun, das Problem konnte gelöst werden. Ich habe die Zeit stabilisiert zwischen den Räumen. Das Riff stört meine automatischen Prozesse. Irgendwas sagt mir wir sollten hier bleiben, weil es ein Problem geben wird.“, sagte die Tardis durch Lilian.  
„Gut. Sind wir immer noch in Cardiff?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Ja und in der gleichen Zeit.“, antwortete sie. „Abweichung kann ich nicht feststellen bis auf ein oder zwei Jahren vielleicht.“  
„Was?“ Jack ging nach oben um nachzuschauen.  
Als er runter kam war sein Miene düster.  
„Ihr solltet mit nach oben kommen und euch das selbst ansehen.“, sagte er.  
  
Sie traten hinaus in eine Landschaft unwirklich wie auf dem Mars. Die Tardis beharrte darauf, das sie auf der Erde waren und auch nur ein oder zwei Jahre in der Zukunft. 

  
Was war nur passiert?

 


End file.
